The Future is Wild
by FullDizz
Summary: Okay, Tutenstien was the closest to the story. This is a fan fiction of the Discovery Kids television series The Future is Wild. Four crazy kids go forward in time and meet creatures that can scare you out of your skin! Just read the Prologue!
1. Prolougue

The Future is Wild is a T

The Future is Wild is a T.V. show, and this story will be my fan fiction. There are two websites I believe you should go to for information if you have never seen the show (witch is probably most of you)

This is there official website for the whole program:  
**/index.html**

This is the television show's official website:

**kids./fansites/futureiswild/futureiswild.html**

I highly recommend this show if you get the discovery kids channel. Even though they have a character and show synopsis on there, I'll give you one that I would like you to read so you fully understand where I'm coming from. Read both the site's and mine if you like.

The Future is Wild is a show about four kids, probably in there teen years. One, C.G., is from 12,000 A.D. where a mega ice-age is threatening the human species. She was sent into the far of future by her father to explore and find a new place for civilization. On the way she crashed way back into the 21st century and met up with the rest of the crew. Later she also finds a terror squid they adopt as a pet. Together the crew goes into the future and explores many of the lands, and find crazy creatures!

Characters:  
C.G.-Her real name being Cassiopeia, is from the future. She, in the future, is considered an average student, but way back in the 21st century she's very intelligent. She isn't the best with gadgets, but she can operate them. She is bent on not disappointing her father, but has a bad record with experiments. As she gradually spends time with her crew, she talks more and more casualy, well casually for the 21st century. Hopefully I'll capture that.

Luis- A technical wiz, and the only other person who can understand the futuristic technology and the criticalness of every experiment. If he didn't talk the way he did, you would very likely mistake him as a 12,000 A.D.-er. He has a wide list of phobias, though, and a girlish scream.

Emily-Emily loves animals and nature. She ends up mothering all of them. She is very kind, and protects Squibbon all the time. Not much else I can say about her...

Ethan-Ethan is your typical jock, but is the second most animal loving. He loves adventure, pranks, and lame humor. Not the smartest person in the crew, but without him they wouldn't get some of the things done.

Squibbon-Also known as "Squibby" is a futuristic Terror Squid, brought in by Emily aand adopted by all. He's a little mischievous and curious. Like a monkey or a little brother. He causes a lot of trouble, but in the end is loved by all.

I would love to be in all the minds of the characters as I right this, so please be patient with me as I work through this writing style. Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, but if you are just mean then I'll be disappointed in your childish behavior. Yes! I'm already talking like C.G.!

Oh, one more thing, after I refer to an animal or environment I'll give you a link to a picture and information about it. I will only do this once per animal.


	2. Chapter 1: Start with a Bang

"We are now approaching the Amazon Grasslands (www

"We are now approaching the Amazon Grasslands (**/index6b96.html?level1id3&level2id6&level3id3**) of 5 million years in the future." C.G. announced to her crew as she diligently piloted the time flyer.

"Great," Ethan replied reluctantly, "land of the killer bird! What are we doing back here?" Ethan shuddered as he remembered the feathered fiend that chased them all through the maze that is the grasslands.

"We are here to examine the possibility of intelligent life forms," C.G. replied with a sigh, also remembering the large birds of pray, known as Carakillers. (**/indexd7fb.html?level1id3&level2id6&level3id3&level4id7**)

"What intelligent life? We tricked those dumb ducks away with feathers out of the grass!" Ethan replied.

"Ethan, she's obviously referring to the Babookari (**/indexc467.html?level1id3&level2id6&level3id3&level4id8**)" Luis said, annoyed yet again by Ethan's ignorance.

"Oh yes! The Babookari! They were so cute! Maybe I'll see my monkey friend again!" Emily smiled as she remembered her encounter with the primate. As she did this she cued over Squibbon.

As Emily smiled, C.G. shivered. The last memory she had of a Babookari was believing she was one. Ethan had pressured her into disguising herself using the Camiliographic Helmet (a helmet that will make one look like the last animal it scanned, using what seems to be holographic technology) and it malfunctioned. It caused her to believe she was a monkey. At that moment, C.G. took her eyes off the time stream to give Ethan a glare.

"C.G!" Luis yelled! C.G. averted her eyes back to in front of her. They were about to take a detour.

"Hang on everyone!" C.G. warned as she tried to navigate away from crashing. It was a bit late for that so she braced herself. Luis, who was standing next to her at the time, tried to grab the back of C.G.'s pilot chair, but his hands slipped and he ended up bracing C.G., who in return, grabbed his arms tight for protection. Neither noticed at the time, filled with panic to distract them.

Squibby jumped onto Emily's face and covered her eyes, Ethan grabbed the table, and Emily couldn't grab anything and was flung forward upon crash landing.

At landing, C.G. and Luis, backs turned from the Emily fiasco, froze completely upon "landing." After a moment they realized the position they were in, and quickly let go of each other.

"S-s-s-sorry..." Luis stuttered in embarrassment, as he turned his head away to avert C.G.'s eyes.

"N-n-no problem," C.G. replied, turning her head for the same reason, cheeks equally red.

There awkward silence was quickly broken by Ethan's voice. "Guys, Emily's seriously hurt!" Ethan was leaning over Emily, trying hard to to wake her up. Emily was unconscious, and had a large bump on her head, where she was bleeding. Squibbon was lucky enough to only be suffering from shock as a result of the impact.

"Emily!" Luis said worriedly, as if saying her name would make her better.

C.G. ran and got a towel, which she then rapped around Emily's head to help stop the bleeding. Suddenly she took command. "We need to find supplies, like food and water, to feed her when she gets up."

"Good idea, where did we land?" Ethan replied, looking away from Emily and up at C.G.

"Looks like the North European Ice (**/indexefbf.html?level1id3&level2id6&level3id4**)" Luis said, as he looked outside the window.

"That's just great. Can't we ever crash land in a place remotely livable?" Ethan complained, looking out the window, but still sitting next to Emily, with Squibbon hanging on his side.

"Ethan, complaining won't help Emily." Luis scolded.

"He's right, we have to hurry and get supplies now, relocate later." C.G. replied, though somewhat distraught.

"Ok, then I'll stay here with Emily and Squibby, you guys go get food and water." Ethan replied, as he picked up Emily, ready to move her to a bed.

No one argued. C.G. and Luis got their cold weather gear on and climed onto the Dune Skimer (looks much like a hovering scooter) There was only one, so C.G. drove while Luis held onto her.  
During the trip there was an uncomfortable silence, as all attention was turned to looking for supplies and worrisome thoughts passed through their minds. Luis broke the silence. "C.G., are you ok?"

"It's all my fault, like always. Why can't I do anything right?" C.G. replied, sadly.

"That's not true, Cege. A lot of things factored into the crashing of the Time Flyer." Luis tried to console her, knowing how hard she beats herself up about things like this.

"No matter what I do I cause my crew harm," C.G. continued.

"That's not true. Most of the time you save us from certain doom!" Luis said, as a flashback of different events went through his mind.

"Most of the time..." and the silence commenced again.

Back at the ship, Emily had stirred, and was partially awake for the return of C.G. and Luis. Ethan had made sure she didn't fall asleep again, so she wouldn't fall into a coma. Squibbon was in her arms.

Luis and C.G. entered with a couple of fish they would cook later, and a bottle of water. They were unsure if they could get Emily to eat an animal, but the few shrubs out there didn't look pleasing.

"Emily, you're awake!"

"Uuuuhg," Emily moaned, so Luis knew she heard him.

"Here, Emily, drink some water," C.G. offered as she tipped the bottle into Emily's mouth.

Once Emily was fed, and able to sit upright, things went back to normal. Sadly, though, because of the unexpected crashing, C.G. had to call her father.

"Hello Father..." C.G. said as she opened up the time-telecommunicator (It's like a phone connected to the time flyer. When opened you can see a holographic image of who you are talking to in a projected rectangle that is normally small but can be enlarged or shrunk)

"Cassiopeia, I've been meaning to talk to you..."

"Um, father, first I have to tell you something. You see, upon entering the time stream..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment

"Cassiopeia, I've been meaning to talk to you

"Cassiopeia, I've been meaning to talk to you..."

"Um, father, first I have to tell you something. You see, upon entering the time stream, I, uh..."

"Yes, Cassiopeia?" her father replied, annoyed from waiting.

"What your daughter is trying to say, sir," Luis commented as he put his hand on C.G.'s shoulder, "is that upon entry of the time stream I bumped her, causing the time flyer to crash. I apologize, sir, for the harm I brought your daughter, crew, and equipment." Luis finished, putting his hand down and taking his hand off C.G. in the process. The crew looked at him confused.

"I see," C.G.'s father replied as he was assessing the knowledge he just received. "Just the type of primitive mistake I expected from such a crew." Her father stared at the rest of the crew with the same disdain and looking down on look he gives them every time.

"Primitive sir, I agree," Luis sadly replied as he stepped away. C.G. looked away from Luis, guilt filling her lungs and being. She hated her father treating her friends in this manner. She did all she could to refrain from letting a tear show.

"Where are you now?" the man continued, staring strait at C.G.

C.G. gulped and replied, "The North European Ice of 5 million years in the future, father." C.G. was unable to look him in the eye.

"You seem disturbed, Cassiopeia. Why?" C.G. mustered up the courage to look him in the face again.

"It's nothing father. Didn't you say you where meaning to talk to me?"

"Oh yes, I have a new mission for you. It's your choice to except it or not, but no matter what we are aborting your old directive."

Emily stirred (she had moved from the bed once she gained strength) "Can I ask you why, sir?" She was looking forward to meeting with the monkeys.

"Cassiopeia, I would prefer to talk to you alone."

"I understand, father." C.G. replied as she motioned the crew out.

"Oh, and Luis," C.G.'s father said before the crew was out of sight. "I recommend that you stay far away from the controls for a while when in flight."

Luis blushed at the crew was reminded of his actions, "Yes sir," Then they exited from the control room. Once at the lab table, Ethan, Emily, and Luis sat down.

"What was that about, dude?" Ethan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Luis asked, trying to miniscule any thoughts going through the his friend's heads.

"You know what we're talking about Luis," Emily said sympathetically. "Why did you take the blame for C.G.?"

"Oh, that..." Luis looked away. "C.G. doesn't always disserve the blame, I mean, we all make mistakes, and she always takes credit. I just thought that this once she shouldn't have to take the blame."

"That's sweet of you Luis, but..."

"Look, everyone needs a break once in a while. That's all, drop the subject, okay?" Luis said, knowing what Ethan and Emily where thinking.

Emily looked at Luis, who was looking away with a red face. She sighed. It was obvious he and C.G. had a special connection. She felt bad for Luis, being too scared to pursue anything. Then again, it was smart not to gain special relations since they would be stuck together for a long time. Relationships can break down. That's why she wasn't going after her 'crush.'

Ethan, noticing the awkwardness, decided to change the subject, "What's today's date?"

"Why does that matter? We fly through time randomly, one place we go it's summer, the other it's fall!" Luis replied, a bit ticked because he was already touchy.

"Dude, calm down. I know your keeping track." Ethan replied, putting his arms up in surrender.

Luis mumbled "Relatively, the 19th of November..."

"Luis! Your birthday is tomorrow!" Emily yelled excitedly. "Why didn't you tell us?" Emily was big on birthdays. She had to go all out and plan a party, get a present, everything!

"I kind of wanted to forget about it..." Luis said, looking away. He was thinking fondly of his family he hadn't seen in forever.

"Why? You-" Ethan started, but was interrupted by C.G.'s arrival "What's the mission, Cege?"

"We are heading to the Central Desert (**/index0f87.html?level1id3&level2id8&level3id9**) as soon as possible. We are to study the how edible the algae is that the bugs thrive off of." C.G. replied.

"So we're going to eat bug chow?" Ethan asked, unbelieving.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem, considering your bug sized brain," C.G. replied. Emily and Luis chuckled.

"Hey!" Ethan said, defensively.

"Um, C.G., last time we tried your cooking experiments, we ended up with horrible food poisoning," Emily said, wincing at the experience.

"Yes, I remember," C.G. stated, also wincing, "so Luis will be in charge of the algae extract."

"Me?" Luis asked, surprised. "I can't cook!"

"Yes, but you can mix chemicals," C.G. replied.

"I'm not letting tech boy mix chemicals in my food!" Ethan yelled, though he did not try C.G.'s seaweed jell-o.

"I have made my decision. The time flyer is not too damaged and we shall take off shortly. Emily, I suggest you buckle up back here." C.G. said as she left

Luis followed, to view the damage, and dragged Ethan out with him, so he wasn't alone with C.G. Emily stayed back with Squibbon held tight in her arms, so he wouldn't mess with the flight.

They got to the central desert without trouble, but decided to call it a day. They all went to sleep. Well, Ethan didn't...

C.G. had the strangest dream, though.

TO BE CONINUED


	4. Chapter 3: Illusions

In C

In C.G.'s dream they were in the North European Ice, all of them, including her father. It was time for the summer thaw, and they were standing near the edge of an ice-burg. C.G. had apparently crashed them yet again. She was trying to explain it to her father.

"Um, the reason I crash-" C.G. was soon cut off by Luis.

"Sir, it's my fault." Luis said, looking at the ground.

"Luis, no!" Emily whispered loudly.

"I see, yet again you make this mistake," C.G.'s father stated. "I believe you will have to be removed from this crew."

"NO father! It's not his fault!" C.G. yelled.

Her father continued, as if he didn't hear her. "Unfortunately, the time flyer is in ruin, so there is only one way to get rid of you..."

No! C.G. felt her thoughts scream. Unfortunately, it was true. C.G.'s father walked Luis to the edge of a melting ice-burg. Luis looked down at his feet, as C.G.'s dad returned to next to her. Luis then looked back up, with sadness, right at C.G.'s eyes. C.G. uncharacteristically started to cry.

Suddenly Luis's Ice Burg started to break. The cracks grew wide and long. Luis started falling towards the ground.

"No! " C.G. yelled. Then boom, he was gone.

"Luis!" C.G. exclaimed as she suddenly woke up. She was shaking. Unfortunately her exclamation awoke her bunk mate, Emily.

Emily awoke, not sure what to, and found C.G. shivering. "C.G., are you ok?" Emily whispered.

"I had the strangest vision..." C.G. said, still confused to what it could mean.

"Want to tell me about it?" Emily asked, worried. C.G. isn't shaken to tears, well what looks like tears, easily.

"I think not..." C.G. replied.

Emily sighed. "Well, okay, it's almost time to get up anyway. I'm going to go jump into the shower before it's soiled with Ethan sweat." Emily walked out, but upon leaving she Ethan was lying half awake in his bed. Strange, she thought to herself.

Later the entire crew awoke, and the sun raised to heat up the desert. They decided to start the experiment. "Okay, the first step is to gain the algea extract," C.G. stated. Knowing Luis would go no where near the alleged Terabytes (**/index9783.html?level1id3&level2id8&level3id9&level4id26**) she looked expectantly at Emily and Ethan.

Ethan sighed. He was not in the mood to wrestle with killer termites. "Fine, fine. We'll do the work for the fradey cat."

"Hey!" Luis yelled defensively.

"Ethan, leave Luis alone! It's his birthday!" Emily scolded.

Luis suddenly zoned out. He felt a twinge of pain remembering his family. He could see his little brother running around, jumping onto his back, ready to smash him in the cake as tradition goes. He could see his brother coming home from college, and taking interest in Luis's latest projects. He saw his mother and father dancing and singing there embarrassing birthday mix, and he saw his whole family laughing together.

Luis zoned out for quite a while and had a troubling look in his face. Ethan look worried, "Dude, did I offend you that much?"

Luis shook his head to get back to reality. "Um, I'm going to get some fresh air. Want to come Squibby?" Squibbon jumped up and followed Luis out. The crew watched until he closed the hatch, then turned to each other.

"So what's the plan?" Ethan asked. He was ready to plan the ultimate surprise party.

"Well, first we have to get that algae, to keep him busy." Emily said, shuddering and the thought of revisiting the adorable killing bugs.

"Will we still make him eat the bug food?" Ethan asked, hopefully.

"No!" C.G. and Emily replied at the same time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise?

"I must say, I've never been to or planned a surprise party before

"I must say, I've never been to or planned a surprise party before. In fact, I've never been to a party. How do they work?" C.G. asked. Sometime between the 21st century and 12,000 A.D. parties became known as things of filth and trouble. C.G. was a little scared about attending one, but knew her friends well and trusted them not to make it such an event.

Emily and Ethan gave each other glances. Planning a party with C.G. would be hard. She was so tight to rules and order. "A surprise party," Emily explained, "is a celebration, in which the one being celebrated doesn't know until the party starts."

C.G. was relieved when the term "celebration" was used. "Isn't that terribly hard? I read that birthday celebrations were often planned by the celebrated."

"It's all for the look on his face at the end." Emily replied. Emily couldn't wait to brighten up Luis. He had seemed down for a while.

Ethan laughed, thinking about how Luis would probably scream his incredibly girlish scream.

"What is so funny? I do not get the joke." C.G. asked in confusion.

"You know what, Cege? You should go distract Luis while we get this place ready," Emily responded in desperation. C.G. was cool, but she could completely bring down this party that Luis completely disserved.

"No, I would like to take part in the decoration of my father's ship," C.G. replied. "Though, I wish to give Luis something. May you excuse me?"

"Ok, but if you cause him to try to get back to the ship, your on lookout duty," Ethan replied. Knowing Luis and C.G. they would end up talking for a while, which could be a blessing in disguise for the party.

"Acknowledged," C.G. said just before she left. Emily and Ethan got started strait away at decorating the ship. The more they could get done without C.G., the better.

C.G. found Luis making drawings in the sand, while Squibby was dancing around. As soon as the hatch opened for C.G. Squibbon scrambled inside. When he heard the hatch open, Luis looked up.

"Hey," he said, standing up and bushing the sand of him.

"Happy birthday, Luis!" C.G. replied.

Luis sighed, "Thanks. Hey, do you know when we're going to start the experiment?"

"Negative. Ethan and Emily refuse to continue until they make, uh, the necessary adjustments." Luis looked at her confused. "Never mind that though," C.G. continued, noticing she wasn't the most convincing liar. "I have gotten you a present in celebration of your aging!"

"Really? You shouldn't have gone to the trouble!" Luis replied, surprised that he was actually getting anything at all, let alone a present from futuristic anti-party girl.

C.G. cocked her head in confusion, "Okay, then. I'm sorry to have offended you. I must go return this to the ship-" C.G. turned around with a sad expression and started to return to the time flyer.

"Wait, no! It's an expression used to convey modesty!" Luis exclaimed, trying out his future lingo.

"Oh," C.G. said in embarrassment, "in that case, here." C.G. smiled as she turned around and held out the wrapped gift. Luis laughed as he took it. Then he ripped the paper apart to reveal the gadget.

"Oh wow!" Luis said, as his eyes rested on his gift. "A new video camera! Thanks Cege!"

"This camera is capable of underwater travel, sonar when it gets hard to see, and reduces unwanted noise. It holds up to 300 hours in it's memory cards at once. I'm sorry it's so primitive." C.G. said, looking down, disappointed in her poor efforts.

Luis noticed that C.G. was depressed and put his arm around her back and gave her a sideways hug. "It's great, Cege. I love it." Luis put his arm down and C.G. smiled a little. Then she remembered something else she was intending to tell him.

"Thanks for taking the blame for he crash. My father can often be intimidating." Luis looked away, embarrassed

"Don't mention it..." There was another silence between them, until Luis started to say something, but was cut off by a loud crash coming from the ship, followed by a "SQUIBBY!"

Luis and C.G. looked at each other worriedly and then ran to the ship. At the ship they found a cake splattered Ethan and Emily, and a mischievous looking Squibbon behind them. There was a big banner that said "Happy Birthday" and a fallen over chair (the kind on wheels) C.G. and Luis stood there in shock.

"Surprise?" Ethan said, as he attempted to wipe the cake off of himself.

Luis and C.G. toppled over with laughter, soon followed by the others.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 5: Falcon Fear

NOTE: The following mission, and some of the dialoge, is taken directly from the show. I'll give credit for whatever dialogue I took completely from the show

By the next week, Emily and Ethan were able to redeem themselves. They had moved onto a new mission, and this was to test out a new food crop in the Antarctic Forest (**/index2931.html?level1id3&level2id7&level3id7**) This food crop had to be carefully controlled and watched. As C.G. explained this to her crew, only Luis seemed enthusiastic.

"_Boring_!" Ethan complained.

"I've got to admit, Cege, that I was looking forward to exploring the wildlife," Emily stated. Emily wasn't always fond of plants. Her main focus was on exploration and the animals, much like Ethan.

"Fine," C.G. replied, "It will be easier to conduct the experiment with Squibbon occupied anyway. Be careful!" C.G. did not approve of Ethan's rash behavior at times. Hopefully, she thought, Emily could protect him.

"Roger that!" Ethan replied as he walked away, chest broad and nose in the air. C.G. sighed.

"Don't worry," Emily reassured, "I'll look after him." They all chuckled as Emily caught up with Ethan. Luis and C.G. exchanged pondering glances, wondering why Emily was always so fond of following Ethan around.

"Wait up, Ethan!" Emily yelled, as she was still a little sore from the crash a week earlier.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ethan said, as he sped up. He loved freaking Emily almost as much as he loved whoopee cushions. Ethan looked behind him. Uh oh, hear comes trouble. A Falconfly (**/index41cb.html?level1id3&level2id7&level3id7&level4id21**) was headed right for Emily's head! "Watch out!" He yelled as he jumped back and pushed her to the ground.

Ethan ended up directly above Emily, who was lying flat on the ground. "That was close!" Emily said, thinking about how cute Ethan was when he was heroic.

"But it's not over!" Ethan stated as he saw the eagle-sized wasp returning for the kill. Squibbon had already made a get away. "Run!" Ethan yelled as he pulled Emily up from the ground.

(I shall put this symbol up, , when I post it again that means I have stopped taking the dialogue directly from the show)

"Step one, complete," C.G. stated as she pat down the soil around the small tree. Her eyes were the averted to Luis, who was setting up his camera. The same one she had gotten him for his birthday. "Are we ready to record its growth process?"

Luis looked up and nodded, "All set." He had placed his camera on a log, looking up at C.G. He pressed record and then stood beside her, his arm around her upper back in the same sort of sideways hug. As he did so, C.G. looked away from the camera and folded her arms in front of her body shyly. "Step two, scientific pioneers smile for camera." Luis smiled, and seeing this C.G. gave a small smile herself and looked at the camera.

"In truth, Luis," C.G. replied as he walked farther away to turn off his camera. "I am somewhat uncomfortable for taking credit for a project in its early stage." She was holding her right arm with her left arm unsurely. She hoped that Luis would not look down on her.

Luis smiled at her, with understanding. "Ah, you are worried about step three, messing it up."

C.G. looked down with sadness and embarrassment in her eyes. "It is not an unknown accordance..."

"Not while this lab partner's got your back," Luis replied as he jokingly snapped his finger and pointed at her with one hand cockily.

C.G. smiled. "I confess, I was worried about taking responsibility for such an irreplaceable plant," C.G. said as she put her hands loosely where her heart was, to show him how much it really meant to her, "But I feel reassured now with you here." Again she shyly smiled.

Luis, for a second, stared at her dumbfounded. Not long enough to scare her, but still. He felt honored that he could bring C.G.'s confidence up. He felt so happy that he did that for her. He quickly shook himself out of his trance. He laughed awkwardly and held the top of his head. He walked closer to her "And you-know-who on the other side of the forest." They both laughed together, leaning in toward each other in the process,

"We are talking about Ethan and Emily?" C.G. asked, making sure she knew what was going on.

Luis finished gently laughing and smiled "Who else? And of course Squib-"

He was cut off by Ethan and Emily trying to contact them. The voices came out through both C.G.'s and Luis's wrist communicators. "Guys we have a problem!" Ethan yelled through his communicator.

Luis and C.G. exchanged worried glance yet again, and then Luis replied "What's wrong?"

Ethan replied "Two words, Falconflies!"

C.G. rolled her eyes. "That's one word, Ethan!"

"Just hurry!" Emily yelled, frustrated. "And look out for Squibby!"

"We're on our way guys!" Luis yelled as he and C.G. ran out, tripping over Squibby in the process.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 6: Pretty Birdie

Emily and Ethan were huddled together in a log, just wide enough to hold a sitting Ethan. To save room, and for comfort an protection, Ethan was holding Emily tight to his chest. They had turned down their communicators so as not to attract the bugs that they heard swarming overhead. Ethan was breathing big and slowly, causing Emily's head to go up and down. Emily didn't mind much, considering the speed of her own heart at the time. Then she remembered something. Ethan was Claustrophobic.

Ethan shook with fear. Not of the Falconflies, those he could handle, but of the sides that seemed to be closing in. He tried to calm himself down with some of Luis's methods. "I am pretty birdie," he thought to himself, "flying over the mountains."

Emily noticed Ethan's distraught behavior. "It's okay, Ethan," she whispered, "it's going to be okay." Emily cooed over him like she would a pet.

Ethan looked down at Emily, and his claustrophobia went away for a second. His new fear, though, was Emily getting hurt. He went into a daze and murmured something. Emily tried to listen close and hear it. When Ethan was scared, he really was scared. Emily adjusted her arms so they were around his chest. If he didn't feel safe, she wanted to.

C.G. and Luis arrived, where they saw the swarming Falconflies. "We're here," Luis whispered into his communicator. He also knew of Ethan's claustrophobia, and it topped almost all of all his fears. "Ethan, everything's going to be okay. We're going to get you out of there, buddy!"

"But how?" C.G. asked, covering the microphone on her communicator so as not to disturb Ethan further.

"If we could distract them..." Luis said partially to himself. Luis searched the corners of his mind for a solution.

C.G. did the same, but only half-heartedly. She was admiring Luis's in-thought face with the other half. She wondered if she thought Luis's thinking face was what Emily called cute. It was a wonderful feeling if that was what she was feeling.. No wonder Emily was always so happy...

"I've got it!" Luis exclaimed. "Spitfire Birds (/index07a8.html?level1id3&level2id7&level3id7&level4id20)!"

C.G. came out of her trance, "Of course, the food choice of the Falconfly! How will we get one in our control?"

"We won't, we'll have to make a fake one, or..."

"The Camiliographic Helmet!" both scientists exclaimed. Luis and C.G. looked at one another. One of them would have to put the helmet on and distract the wasps, while the other gets Ethan and Emily out. The thing was, which will risk their life?

"I'll do it," C.G. stated. Luis looked at her, with a strange sort of pain on his face. "Are you sick, Luis?" she asked. Luis looked back at her.

"Be careful," he hated seeing people get hurt, especially such beautiful people.

"Affirmative," C.G. sighed as she put on the helmet. As she transformed into a Spitfire Bird she flew over the log, and between the Falconflies. In return they chased her.

Luis couldn't take his eyes off her as he spoke through his communicator "Come out, NOW!"

Emily had to push Ethan out, because he was to far gone. Once out of the dark log, Ethan took a breath of fresh air and was himself again. "Freedom!" he yelled as he ran up to Luis. Not receiving a response from Luis, Ethan followed Luis's eyes to the bird being chased by Falconflies. "That bird is really giving up a cha-" Ethan stopped and noticed C.G. was gone.

C.G. was not as focused on the retrieval of Ethan and Emily, she was much more focused on her escape from the Falconflies. Here best bet was zigzags. When she dared to look down though, she saw Luis's worried eyes wide, and later noticed Ethan and Emily with him.

"Don't tell me that's Cege up there!" Emily yelled as Squibby jumped onto her back. C.G. was always risk taking when it came to her crew, but this was too far.

Luis gulped, "Affirmative..." was all he could say. Then he came up with an idea. "Hide in that bush." He said as he made a run for the shrub he was speaking of. "Ethan, throw this rock at those Falconflies..."

"Me?" Ethan complained "but-"

"Just DO IT!" Luis commanded. Gosh, Ethan, Luis thought to himself in distress. Ethan asked no more questions. With all his power, Ethan threw the small boulder up at the sky, and it hit a Falconfly. The poor bug fell to the ground. This gave C.G. a chance to get away, but the remaining Falconflies were angry.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 7: Irreplaceable

As C

As C.G. got away, the Falconflies looked around menacingly. The crew starred at the sky with fear in their eyes, but to their surprise the Falconflies retreated.

Emily was confused. "I guess it's getting late..." Falconflies are diurnal. They probably got tired. Emily thought. After such a lively day, though, she was no where near tired. Emily was to busy thinking about what happened with her and Ethan. Of course, Ethan probably didn't remember it anyway. Emily sighed.

"Um, I'm guessing we should find C.G. and get back to the ship before the big bug brains change their minds," Ethan noted, pointing in the direction the bugs left. He was confused about how he felt about Emily back at the log. Was it more than a friendship feeling? No, it was a protective feeling. Probably.

"Good idea," Luis replied, climbing out of the bush and brushing himself off. "I'm sure she went to the hybrid food crop we were experimenting with. Which is this way," Luis said as he pointed in the opposite direction they were facing. Hopefully the plant wasn't ruined.

The group ran back to the plant, where C.G. had her head in her hands and was mumbling to herself "No, no, no!"

"What's wrong, Cege?" Luis asked as the whole crew looked at her confused. C.G. looked up at them, and then glanced back down at the forest floor. Luis looked with her, and his eyes widened.

"What happened? Falconfly caught your tongue?" Ethan asked. Emily nudged him with her elbow. "Ow!"

Luis was only able to stutter out, "The tree, its leaves are gone!" This was awful. They weren't supposed to leave anything behind, and now the whole ecosystem could be at stake! Luis thought to himself, sure that the crew already new how awful it was.

"Yah, so?" Ethan asked, looking down at the leave-less, berry-less food crop.

"So, dumb bell, it's a foreign plant that's no longer being strictly contained!" Luis said, angrily. "It could spread like wildfire and destroy the plant and animal life!"

"Not to mention it was quite possibly the most important plant in history!" C.G. added. "What will I tell my father? Why can't an experiment go right just once?" Luis looked back up at C.G. miserably to notice her again feeling disappointed in her self. If he wasn't so lost for words he would have said something.

"We'll fix it, Cege. We will look for the plant parts tomorrow," Emily stated, trying to comfort her. Emily didn't understand the full drastic-ness of this happening, but she new it was awful and could hinder the cute animals there.

"Tomorrow's too late!" Luis yelled, frustrated. Why did Ethan and Emily have to go get in trouble with the deadly wasps?

"Okay, okay. Chill guys. Take a deep breath," Ethan said. Luis and C.G. surprisingly listened. Then they let it out. "Did I say you could breathe out yet?" Luis and C.G. glared at Ethan. It was obvious Ethan's careless behavior that got them in trouble with the Falconflies. "Now, didn't you set up your camera, techy boy?"

"That's right, I set it up on that log over there," Luis said as he turned around. Oh no, he thought. C.G.'s gift!

"Luis, your camera!" C.G. exclaimed. His brand new camera was torn to bits lying on the ground. What a shoddy camera, she knew he deserved better. C.G. looked down in even more disappointment with herself for getting Luis such an awful gift.

"Looks like whatever took your plant attacked your camera," Emily replied, sympathetically. Emily new how much that camera meant to him. Luis always had to record everything. It was one of his weird behaviors.

"Maybe the memory card is intact..." Luis sighed as he went over and cradled the severed bits of his only birthday present that year. He found the part he was looking for and gripped it tight in his hand, as if that would break if not thoroughly protected. "Will it work in the playback feature of my old camera, C.G.?"

"I am not sure," she replied, taken a little aback at how quickly Luis seemed to have gotten over the loss of his new camera, her gift.

"Wait a minute," Ethan said. "Old camera?" Ethan had never seen Luis get a new one. Hadn't it always been his old hand-me-down one he had gotten from his brother?

"Yah, C.G. had gotten it this new one for me for my birthday," Luis replied as he sorted through the pieces, hoping to find the probably leaking battery as soon as possible. "Of course she told you guys about that, right?" Luis was to busy trying not to look miserable to notice how weird the situation was.

Emily look suspiciously at C.G. "No, she didn't." What was she trying to hide?

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 8: Emily Lashes Out

Ethan and Emily starred at C

Ethan and Emily starred at C.G. for a second. They weren't extremely upset. They were just kind of ticked she went shopping for presents without them. Luis hadn't noticed the stares given to C.G.

"Um, I suggest we dig up the rest of the crop, and gather the camera parts," C.G. said as she broke her face away from her friends' gazes.

Emily was more upset then Ethan, and out of her lack of sleep, head nausea, and general confusion about her feelings, she decided to take a stab at C.G. "Fine, me and Ethan will dig up the plant so you don't mess it up any further." As soon as she said that she regretted it. C.G.'s face flushed as she was lost for words, her face filled with pain. Luis looked up with disapproval and quite possibly disgust. Even the monster that is Ethan seemed to be disappointed. Emily put her hand on C.G.'s shoulder, trying to make things better. "Cege, I didn't mean it. It was a dumb thing to say. I'm really sorry!"

C.G. turned her head to look at Emily with watery eyes and removed Emily's hand from her shoulder. "No, you are right. I am incapable. I can't even pilot the time flyer without messing up. I am sorry for failing you all." C.G. knelt down next to Luis to help gather the scattered particles of what was once the gift she had gotten him. She picked up a handful and a single tear dropped on them. Luis saw this and looked down at the pieces in her hands.

"Um," Luis said gently and quietly, "can I have that piece, Cege?" Luis pointed down at the piece with the logo engraved in it. The company that made the camera just happened to be owned by C.G.'s father. Coincidentally the logo was a large C and G squished together, both C.G.'s and her dad's initials.

"I'm not sure why you would want it, but if it pleases you it was your camera," C.G. said as she passed the tiny bit, still looking away. Luis took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

As Emily started digging, Ethan stood there for a second, shaking his head at her before he started digging himself. "That was harsh Em," he stated as he plunged his shovel in the Earth around the tree. It hurt Emily almost more then it hurt seeing C.G.'s wet face. Emily sighed and began digging.

When the crew finished, they head back towards the ship, C.G. way ahead, Luis (holding the camera parts) and Ethan (holding the plant) behind, and Emily way behind with the Squibbon on her back. They were all submerged in their own thoughts, and the only sound heard was Squibby's quiet buzzing sound.

Back at the ship C.G. sat down in her pilot seat, and spun around slowly, back and forth. Her face had dried, but she still seemed miserable. The crew continued to be silent as Luis found his old camera and attempted to put the memory card in it. After a little struggling he managed to place the card in the slot, and went to play back mode. They watched Luis's face as he messed with the camera.

"C.G., come see this," Luis motioned. C.G. nodded and walked over. She watched the screen over Luis's shoulder; her eyes seemed to sigh in relief.

"The Squibbon ate the plant..." she said, almost with relief.

"Yah," Luis said as he smiled also. He was just happy he could control where the plant matter went. They continued watching the tape "and apparently he broke my camera, too." They continued watching the tape to make sure that was all that happened. Sadly, soon after they saw the tentacle grab the camera the footage stopped.

"C.G., Luis, I'm really sorry..." Emily said, making sure they could see her apologetic face. Emily was responsible for Squibby, not to mention what she said to C.G. earlier.

C.G. said nothing directly to Emily, and looked down at the ground, "I believe I shall turn in early. It has been a draining day..." She hung her head and walked out of the room.

Emily looked down, extremely upset with herself. Ethan looked at her sympathetically "Don't worry, Em. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Yah, you know Cege." Luis added. "By tomorrow her mind will be on the mission and she would forget all about it."

"Did you see the look on her face?" Emily said as she sat down in a chair. "I seriously kicked her when she was down!"

"You never kicked her!" Ethan said jokingly. Luis and Emily glared at him. "Okay, okay. To soon, but you know what?" Ethan said as he yawned. "C.G. had a good idea. I'm going to go hit the sack."

"Me to," Luis said as Ethan left, "will you be okay, Em?"

"Yah. I'm going to stay up a bit. Watch the ship. I'm a tad bit restless." Emily said, to avoid bumping into C.G. when she tried to get to her bunk. Luis nodded and left.

Emily ended up falling asleep on the control table, and Ethan saw this and carried her to her bed at midnight.

The next morning C.G. woke up to the smell of breakfast. Strange, she thought. Normally she was the first one awake. She saw Emily still wasn't in her bunk below. As she brushed her hair and put it up, she realized also that Ethan's snores and Luis's light breathing were missing from her morning routine. If it was honestly that late for Ethan to be up someone would have risen her. She hurried and head to the table.

"Would you like some tea, C.G.?" Emily asked as she filled a cup with steaming liquid, The smell was of peppermint and the aroma filled the room.

"Where are the others?" C.G. asked as she nodded and slouched down on the table. Her head hurt and her face was puffy.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 9: It's 'Hot' in Here

Emily looked at C

Emily looked at C.G. worried, "They went to gather some soil samples like your father asked. Are you okay? You look sick," Emily said, cocking her head to the side.

C.G. looked up, for her head was hidden in her arms on the table top. "Affirmative," Emily passed the warm tea to C.G., who could barely hold her head up to drink it. "Mmmm, thank you," she said weakly.

"I'm getting the MediScanner, stay here," Emily said, happy that what she said seemed to have blown over. She hurried out of the room and came back with the gadget. "Let me take your temperature," Emily waved the MediScanner over C.G.'s forehead, hoping she was using it correctly.

"Is it bad?" C.G. asked. From the sound of her voice her nose was stuffed.

"101" Emily replied. "You probably have a cold."

"That's strange. We discovered the cure for that decades ago..." C.G. said partly to herself.

"Well, maybe the flu then, though it is out of season..." Emily said. "Whatever it is you should treat it the same. I recommend postponing the mission." Emily new that C.G. would not be glad to hear that news. She only once postponed the mission, and that was for the safety of the entire crew.  
"I agree," C.G. replied sadly, as she took another sip of the peppermint flavored water. Truth was, C.G. had been longing for a reason to procrastinate after what happened to the tree. "But what shall I tell my father?"

"You don't have to tell him anything. The food crop needs to grow some more, doesn't it?" C.G. nodded, as she rested her head on her hands. Emily looked at her. "You need some rest. Go sleep some more."

C.G. stood up reluctantly. She swayed a bit, feeling uncomfortable on her legs. "I can't leave you alone,"

"I'll manage. There are some things I've been planning to do anyway!" Emily replied as she smiled. She had quite a lot of chores she felt needed done, most of them Squibby related. She mainly had to scrub all the slime residue out of the bed sheets.

"And the crew, without a captain." C.G. said again, her head bobbing around a bit.

"We are postponing the mission any way. Go sleep."

"But-" C.G. tried to say because she hated being a burden.

"Now!" Emily pointed in direction of the bunks. C.G. sighed, sneezed, and followed directives. C.G. woke up a couple hours later. Though she was not feeling refreshed and well again, she had recuperated enough strength to stand up. Emily was playing with Squibbon and turned around when she heard footsteps.

"They have not returned yet?" C.G. asked as she sat down. Emily shook her head, but she wanted to take this time to talk to C.G. Emily never really hung out with C.G. and felt like getting some girl bonding done. Emily was missing her friends a lot. Emily decided to start talking first. "You know what my mom used to do when I was sick?"

The conversation continued for a while. They laughed and talked for what must have been an hour until this subject was brought up. "So you have the hots for Luis, huh?"

C.G. looked at her confused. "I am running a fever, but I wouldn't wish this sickness on anyone!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "No, I meant do you have crush on him?"

"A crush? Is Luis okay?" C.G. said as her eyes widened.

"Luis is fine. A crush is when you like someone in a special way. More like you love them, normally in a much milder tone," Emily tried to explain.

"Oh..." C.G. said with her stuffed nose. She looked down, "well for me to answer that you'll have to answer a question for me."

"Yah?" Emily replied, anxious to here the answer.

"Do you have 'the hots' for Ethan?" C.G. said with a mocking expression on her face.

"C.G.!" Emily yelled as the girls started laughing. Then the guys walked in to the sight and looked at each other with questions on their faces. They high-fived behind their back though, for their plan had worked.

"So I'm guessing you made up?" Ethan asked as the girls caught their breath. It took them a while "Are you guys okay?" Ethan asked, seeing that C.G. was almost gasping for air.

"Yah, it's just a little hot in here," Emily stated as the two cracked up again. Luis and Ethan shrugged at the scene. No matter what you do or where you are, girls would be girls.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 10: Holy Bananas

"C

"C.G., are you sick?" Luis asked as he backed away, noticing her laugh sounded muffled. Luis, to add to his list of fears, was a major germ hater.

C.G. finally caught her breath. She realized she was feeling much better. "Yes, but I feel I have become more healthy since this morning,"

"Laughter is the best medicine!" Emily said as she smiled. She looked at C.G. and then at Luis. She didn't think that Cege had a crush on Luis, or the other way around, she just thought they had a special connection. Like Emily had for her pets, she wanted to protect them and loved them, but she didn't want to date them! Even if there was a crush between them, they would push it aside for "professional" reasons.

"That is a very probable theory, Emily. Even though it has no way to trigger antibodies," C.G. replied, and then sneezed. Her head started to nauseate again and bob up and down. "On the other hand, laughter is merely a distraction to cause a temporary illusion of well-being..." C.G. sighed and put her head down on the control table, turning on the InfoStation.

"Crew member C.G. has the role of captain on her most current mission, find a new home..." the InfoStation divulged.

"Uhg! Not another life story of a crew mate! I mean Squibby's was interesting, but Luis's put me to sleep! This can't be much better!" Ethan complained as he covered his ears.

"At least I didn't wet the bed when I was little!" Luis rebutted back, remembering oh so well Ethan's encounter with the InfoStation. Ethan gave him a quick glare.

C.G. was still laying head on desk, touching the activation button for the InfoStation. She felt too tired to pick her head up. The InfoStation continued despite Ethan's outburst. "Currently C.G.'s thoughts normally involve..." Emily pressed pause just as Ethan was starting to listen.

"Hey!" Ethan replied "It was just getting good!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Luis, help me get C.G. back to her bed." Emily said as she put C.G.'s left arm over her shoulder in order to support the weight. Luis nodded, and did the same.

As they staggered back to the bunks Ethan grabbed the headphones. "Hey Squibs!" Ethan whispered, "Want to get some dirt on Cege?" he said, not expecting what he was about to hear. Squibby buzzed excitedly and hopped onto Ethan's lap. Ethan pressed the play button and continued to listen.

"C.G.'s current thoughts are of disappointment in herself. Joy in procrastination. And confusion about her feelings of what seems to be of love or a milder version by description for a certain male crew mate."

"Holy bananas..." Ethan said as he gasped for breath. Squibbon laughed with wickedness.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 11: Primitives

Ethan was almost too freaked out to continue listening, but almost isn't the same as completely

Ethan was almost too freaked out to continue listening, but almost isn't the same as completely. He turned down the volume down even further and continued to listen. Then he heard voices coming back and scrabbled to stop it. Act natural, he said to himself as he stood up. He leaned casually on the controls. Then he realized he still had the headphones on and grabbed them, throwing them across the room. "Hi guys!" Ethan said awkwardly as he attempted to discreetly fix his hair.

Emily and Luis looked at him questioningly "Okay, dude, what prank are you playing this time?" Luis asked filled with suspicion.

"I'm not playing a prank on you guys!" Ethan said, because that was one thing he wasn't doing. He had gone behind their backs and listened to C.G.'s thoughts, made comments about them a few minutes earlier, but he was NOT going to prank them at that moment.

"Give it up, Eeth," Emily said as she put her hand out in suspicion of a water balloon or whoopee cushion hidden somewhere.

"Guys, trust me. I am not playing a prank," Ethan replied, sad that his friends don't believe him. He knew he brought it on himself, but it was still a little depressing.

Luis and Emily sighed. Ethan would be laughing through his teeth if he was playing a prank. Luis went back to the conversation he was having with Emily. "So if Cege was vaccinated for the cold when she was a baby, and no one was able to carry the Flu to her, what does she have?"

"An allergic reaction maybe? Some sort of disease carried by an animal here?" Emily contributed. It was strange, but what was even more strange was the fact that C.G. wasn't as freaked out about how she got the disease.

"Love sickness..." Ethan mumbled.

"What?" Luis asked, not having understood what Ethan said.

"Oh, nothing," Ethan replied, shifting his hand that he was leaning on. The hand turned the time-telecommunicator key, calling C.G.'s father. The screen opened up, and it showed C.G.'s father's back. The crew scrambled in surprise. Ethan couldn't get away from the controls fast enough.

"What is it, Cassiopeia?" The man said as he turned around to find a group of three 'primitive' crew mates and his daughter missing. He boiled with rage. "Where is my daughter? And why is this one near the controls?" He yelled as he pointed at the super scared Ethan.

"Oh, ah, hi sir," Ethan stuttered out as he waved awkwardly. "How's it, ah, going?"

"'How's it going?' What is going on here!" he raged as his patience grew shorter still. Luis stepped up to the plate, for even after the 'resent' crash, he figured C.G.'s father trusted him more then his other crew mates.

"Um, sir, your daughter is very ill, and we were wondering how she got it and what it was..."

The man's eye's filled with fire, "Luis, have you given my daughter an ancient disease?" Luis was taken aback. Why did C.G.'s father assume him as the passer of this disease. "I remember a disease named Mono from my classes in college..."

"The kissing disease?" Ethan asked as he tried not to laugh, slightly unsuccessfully.

Luis didn't notice Ethan's chuckle, as he was groping for words in his mind filled with racing thoughts and embarrassment. His face was turning extremely red. "Sir, I don't know what you mean."

"You are dating my daughter, are you not? It's quite obvious."

"What do you mean?" Luis asked as his blushing cheeks somehow got even redder.

"You put your hand on her shoulder. Stand rather close at times. She complements you highly. It's not well hidden."

"Well, that's things friends do," Luis said, almost forgetting whom he was talking to.

"I suppose you stare at Ethan the same way you stare at my daughter, then." Ethan was having a laughing fit, until the man gave him a glare.

"Sir," Luis said as he looked down at the ground, "I do not have that kind of relationship with C.G..."

C.G. was resting in bed, almost asleep when she heard her father's muffled, raging voice. She thought she was hallucinating, but decided to investigate anyway. She got up and wandered into the control room to walk in on her father replying to Luis. "Good, because you better not violate my daughter in any way. It was your civilization who taught us how crazy teenagers could be. Now-"

C.G. looked strangely at her dad, "Father? What brought up this topic?" She unconsciously overlooked the fact he was actually talking to them through the time-telecommunicator, and eyes were focused on the blushing of Luis.

Luis looked up now at C.G., completely degraded. Ethan was almost in tears with laughter, though more secrete now. This was of course before he saw C.G. and then was suddenly quiet, remembering what he had heard earlier. Emily was feeling awkward and concerned for Luis and C.G., and a bit miffed at Ethan for being so immature.

Luis looked at C.G.'s father and shook his head vigorously, again forgetting whom he was signaling to. The man looked at Luis with arched eyebrows. Again, C.G.'s father was fond of Luis because he believed Luis had a brain. "I was discussing the latest movie for your crew's pleasure. They have informed me of your illness."

Luis bit his lip to keep from smiling. Thanks Big C, he wanted to say, for he remembered how cool C.G.'s dad was and his high school nickname. Of course, the man's jokes and stories probably weren't appreciated by the others.

"Um, yes. I have somehow come down with head nausea, stuffy nose, sore throat, and watery eyes..." C.G. said, thinking it uncharacteristic of her father to recommend and send a video for only enjoyment purposes.

"I see... I'll look into it, but I must be going," just before he signed out he gave Luis and Ethan warning glares. Ethan's was for being careless, and Luis's was for the protection of his daughter.

There was a silence as C.G. took a seat and the rest reflected on the past conversation. It was a good two minutes before Emily spoke up. "I'm going to take Squibby for a walk. Luis, want to come with? You could take some more footage of the Spitfire Birds!" Luis nodded and headed out, grabbing his old camera with a sigh. It still stung that his other one was broken, the one that Cege gave him.

They left and Ethan was left with C.G., whom wasn't going to go back to bed soon after the contact with her father. Ethan kept remembering the InfoStation's words. He couldn't stay silent forever. The question was going to burst out of him sooner or later.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 12: Ethan's Mind Wonders

There was an awkward silence between Ethan and C

There was an awkward silence between Ethan and C. G. Well, on Ethan's side it was awkward. On C.G.'s side it wasn't even slightly strange. She felt awful and didn't notice it much. That is, until Ethan started nervously tapping the top of the control table. C.G. looked at him with concern. "Are you alright, you seem disturbed?"

"Who? Me? I'm fine..." Ethan said as he looked away, pulling his hands down from the control table.

C.G. looked at him with suspicion. "Are you playing a joke?"

"Why does everyone assume that?" Ethan said angrily.

His wrist communicator vibrated with voices. "Because you kind of have a record." It was high pitched, but a bit too high pitched for Luis's, so it must have been Emily's. Either way he turned off the communicator in case he popped the question.

"That is uncharacteristic of you." C.G. said, because Ethan wasn't normally that easily offended, and never offended enough to turn of his communicator.

"Um...you, uh, need rest. Yeah, that's it... the fewer distractions the better." Ethan said as he held the back of his head. C.G. looked at him, a tad bit confused. She respected his wishes, though, and turned of her communicator also. If Luis and Emily got in trouble with the Spitfire Birds then they would find a way to contact them.

There was another silence as C.G. let thoughts run through her head and Ethan tried to avoid the question on the tip of his tongue. C.G.'s racing thoughts brought up a question she had to ask. "You have the 'hots' for Emily, don't you?" C.G. asked, trying out her new words.

"What?" Ethan said, taken by surprise.

"You do have a 'crush' on Emily, correct?" she said again, now upset that Emily could have been messing with her.

Ethan looked at C.G., dumbstruck at the question. "Well, uh, sort of..." Ethan didn't feel a need to hide things, except the fact it was possible C.G. was in love with him.

C.G. nodded, feeling it easier to get this information out of simple-minded Ethan. "She returns those feelings to you, you know."

"What?" Ethan said, suddenly feeling very happy.

"She hasn't told me directly, but it's easy to tell." C.G. said. She then thought of her own crush, and how he would probably never return the feelings. With that in her mind, C.G. added "she is very fortunate..."

Ethan's eyes widened. "You won't tell her, will you?" Ethan replied, evaluating what she said in his messed up head.

C.G. shook her head, "Not if you don't want me to." C.G. let her low self-esteem kick in. "Of course, it is no mystery why you have fallen for her. She is brave and kind. Good with animals, not afraid to get dirty. She is daring. Unlike me..."

Though Ethan felt incredibly awkward, C.G. was still his friend and he couldn't sit here and let her trash talk herself. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. You're nice, to! You took on those Falconflies for me and Emily! If that's not brave I don't now what is!"

"Thanks, but Emily is physically perfect to. She's beautiful and of good height proportions. I'm and much too tall..." C.G. sighed. If her crush liked anyone it would be Emily.

Ethan sighed, feeling more uncomfortable by the word. Again, he felt obligated to give her support when what she was saying was wrong. "You are not ugly, and it's not like your seven foot!"

C.G. smiled in a very small fashion. "Thank you," C.G. said, figuring it was out of his way being nice to her. Realizing how hard it was for Ethan to say those things she added "it means a lot hearing this from you." C.G. sneezed and rested her eyes on the control table.

Ethan smiled as he watched her sleep, and then started to calculate all she just said. Emily is lucky? It means a lot hearing this from you? She was obviously in love with him! Ethan freaked out only a second before C.G. started coughing uncontrollably, waking her self up. "Are you okay?"

C.G. tried to stop coughing but couldn't. In the brief seconds she wasn't coughing she was gasping for air, which wasn't often. Ethan scrambled to turn on his communicator and yelled into it "Guys! Get over hear, unless you _don't_ feel like visiting C.G. in her final hour!"

Back where Luis and Emily wee they looked at each other in fright. They could hear the awful coughing in the back. "We'll be right there!" Luis responded into his communicator.

"Hang in there, Cege!" Emily added into hers as she grabbed Squibbon and they dashed back. To the opposite of their hopes, when they got back C.G. was still coughing. "How long has she been like this?" Emily said, getting C.G. a glass of water.

"About three minutes now," Ethan said, thinking it the longest cough he had ever witnessed.

Luis looked at C.G., and then outside. An idea struck him. "We have to get Cege out of here!"

"Out of the time flyer?" Ethan asked, wondering how taking her outside will improve her conditions.

"No, the Antarctic Forest! Whatever is causing her to be sick we have to get her away from!"

The crew looked at each other, and then at C.G. Emily brought up a huge point, "Only C.G. knows how to pilot the time flyer..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 13: CPR and Angry Fathers

The crew looked at each other, knowing it was C

The crew looked at each other, knowing it was C.G.'s only hope of survival. They had to figure it out. Ethan and Emily looked expectantly at Luis. "M-me? You want me to drive this thing through time?"

"You've got the brains to figure out the whole time space dimension thingy!" Ethan said, "and the video games scores to match!"

"And do you want _Ethan_ driving this thing?" Emily asked. With that said, Luis jumped into the seat.

He slowly lifted the time flyer off the ground, but as soon as they were 20 feet of the ground they went spinning. Luis tried to enter the time stream as quickly as possible. C.G. was completely freaked out. She was still coughing, so she still couldn't see strait enough to grab onto something. Ethan noticed this and was feeling awful for Cege, so he grabbed her hand. This was partly because she was in a rolling chair and partly because he figured it would comfort her. Emily saw this and stared in disbelief. She suddenly felt awful in her stomach.

"Okay, I think I've got the hang of-" Luis said as he turned around to see if the crew was in one piece. His eyes fell on Ethan's hand wrapped around C.G.'s. He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach, but realized Ethan was probably just trying to protect C.G. and moved the thought to the back of his mind. They exited the time stream just as Luis got his eyes back on the sky. They went hurtling toward the ground. He was able to move them up just before they crashed head first, but they still hit the ground and caused a lot of damage.

C.G. stopped coughing, but didn't say anything. She seemed passed out, but wasn't breathing. Luis ran over, where Emily and Ethan were way ahead of him in the shaking stage. "She needs air! Anyone know CPR?" In the rush of things he forgot about his own courses.

"No," Ethan and Emily replied at the same time.

"Do you?" Emily asked.

Luis took a deep breath to calm down. "Why must I have the brains!" he complained. He looked at C.G. and laid her out on the table. Then took a deep breath and remembered everything he was taught. He didn't even realize he was giving C.G. mouth-to-mouth.

Ethan and Emily looked away, just as the time-telecommunicator turned on. It was C.G.'s father. "Uh oh," Ethan whispered.

"Cassiopeia, what is the meaning of this flight data?" he asked before fully witnessing the scene. His eyes blazed with furry. "Get away from my daughter!" Luis was fully absorbed in the words of his teacher, otherwise he would freak that his mouth was touching C.G.'s. Because Luis was so focused he didn't flinch.

"Sir, you don't understand!" Emily said as she turned to face the intimidating man's eyes. "Luis is trying to save your daughter!"

"By that?" the man asked. In the future, of course, they have better techniques of reviving the breathless and CPR was unheard of.

"It's called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation..." Emily mumbled, feeling awfully uncomfortable, even though her back was turned to the scene.

C.G. opened her eyes when Luis was about to press his face against hers again. He stopped himself, there faces millimeters away, and Luis's mouth partly open. They stared at each other, each in a part daze because of their past status. As soon as they noticed what was going on Luis jumped back and C.G. freaked out. Also being from the future she had no idea what Luis was doing.

"What was that?" She asked, actually quite un-freaked out for waking up with Luis about to smooch her.

"CPR..." Luis mumbled, turning his head away to see the grown man that was C.G.'s father. Oh no, he thought.

"Cassiopeia, what is the meaning of this?"

"I am not sure..." she said, still quite awe-struck at what had happened.

Emily and Ethan looked at each other, trying to evaluate which one C.G.'s father was softer on. Ethan started talking. "Um, sir, Cege started coughing..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 14: Taken Further Aback

"and she coughed for at least five minutes before the Luis and Emily were back. By that time we had to get her away from the Antarctic Forest. Luis took over the driving, and we crash landed here. When we landed your daughter wasn't breathing so Luis had to perform mouth-to-mouth for C.G. to save her life!" Ethan said in a mouthful.

The man looked confused so Emily clarified in a more detailed story, taking about five minutes to explain the happenings. "That's why, when you opened communications, you saw Luis with his mouth on your daughter. He was trying to clear her airway so she could breathe regularly again."

"So what I am getting from this is that, my daughter was having a what seemed like an asthma attack, Luis crashed the time flyer, again, then no one thought to get a piece of technological equipment to help my daughter so she had to lock tongues with the primitive who crashed the vehicle!" the man yelled!

"We did NOT touch tongues!" Luis retaliated. The man gave him a glare and Luis looked at his feet "Sorry, sir..."

"Young man, if this happens again I'll-"

C.G. was standing, now, in the middle of this mess. She couldn't take it anymore! Her father always expected the worse out of her crew! "Father! Luis saved my life, in ways that required courage and ways that will inflict awkward moments and affect himself. This crew went to all extents for my safety, and not their personal comfort, such as Ethan grabbing me so I wouldn't fly everywhere!" the crew was taken aback by her outburst.

"C.G. I understand that you are feeling in-debt to them, but for the safety of yourself-" her father tried to say.

"And further more, this is Luis's first time at crashing the time flyer, he just took the blame for me earlier. These are my friends! They aren't primitive! In many ways they are smarter than myself. They did a good job for their first time without a captain, and the ship must have landed somewhat safely if you are still able to communicate with me! I would appreciate if you gave them the respect they deserve!"

The man was taken completely aback. Why would that young man take the blame for wrecking such a vital ship? Why would his daughter speak that way to him? "It's time you are taken out of the company and influence of these primi... teenagers-"

"Father, I am through talking about this. Over and out." C.G. replied as she took out the time-telecommunicator key from it's slot and sat down to take a breath and regain energy.

"Way to go, Cege!" Ethan said, putting his hand up for a high-five. C.G. looked at it strangely. Emily took C.G.'s hand like a puppet and made it slap Ethan's reluctantly. Luis smiled at her, respecting it was hard for her to stand up for herself. C.G. smiled back.

"So where did we land?" Emily asked, looking at the snowy landscape.

"If we're back at the European Ice I'll kill myself," Ethan said.

"By the looks of it, you get to live another day," Luis said as he observed the surroundings, "but that might not be a relief. We're stuck in the Great Plateau (**/index158e.html?level1id3&level2id7&level3id5**) !" Luis looked at C.G. and decided this wouldn't do. She wasn't feeling well, and a cold can't possibly help. "Is there possibly you can get us out of here, C.G.?"

"I'm not sure, run a diagnostic," C.G. said, standing up on wobbly legs.

Luis nodded and swept his hands over the controls. A screen projected in the normal place of the communication with the angry man. Luis studied the scribbles and made an analysis of the ship. He shook his head. "The engine is fried, and the front exterior is in shambles. It'll take a while to make the necessary repairs. I'm sorry," Luis said as he looked down at the ground.

"Dude, it's not your fault. Anyone would've crashed the time flyer, at least you were able to get us away from the Antarctic!" Ethan said.

Luis smiled, he liked that his friends had his back. "Hey, can you and Emily go out and check the exterior surface while I look further into the mechanical destruction?" Luis asked.

"Sure, buddy," Ethan said as he head towards the bunk rooms to get on his thermal wear.

"You'll be O.K. Cege?" Emily asked with Squibby in her arms buzzing happily. C.G. nodded, and Emily followed Ethan.

Luis submerged himself under the controls to see if there were any shorted out cables. There was no way to tell because no power was being surged through them. He believed he found his first challenge. He banged his head upon removing himself from under the controls. "Ouch..." Luis said, rubbing his head.

C.G. sneezed "Are you well, Luis?" C.G. asked with concern then sneezed again.

Luis returned a higher level of concern in his eyes as he rubbed his heads and replied "Yah, I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she replied as she shivered.

Luis noticed the shaking. "You sure? Is there anything I can get for you?"

C.G. was flattered by Luis's concern. "Actually, I am rather cold. Can you turn the central heating unit on?"

Luis again thought back to his family when they were sick and all the things he did for them. "I'll do better than that. Wait here," Luis left C.G. sitting o a mattress and went to get some extra blankets. He started water in the boiler and then went to check out the central heating unit. Uh oh, he thought. The heater was down. He went back to C.G. and helped wrap the blankets around her like a cloak. She pulled the top one over her head. Luis decided to take a break from fixing the controls to get the heating unit working. By the time he was done with that, the water was boiled to a large extent. He put some of Emily's old tea bags in it and carried it back to C.G.

"Here, I made you some of Emily's Emasculating Energizer," Luis said as he handed the strangely named drink to C.G., who had to push her hands through the blankets around her to take hold of it. "Cheers!"

C.G. took a sip and smiled. "Thank you, Luis. I am sorry I am of no use right now."

Luis smiled back. "It's okay, you're not in the way, and company is nice. I better get back to work though. Tell me if you need anything." Luis got up and started to tamper with the controls some more. As his head was hidden under the table, he and C.G. started talking. Sooner or later it became a real conversation and they started laughing and talking together.

Outside the ship, Ethan, Emily, and Squibbon were looking at the totaled outer covering. Ethan couldn't hold in his questions any longer, and Emily seemed like a reasonable person to tell.

"Em, I have something to tell you..."

Emily looked at him with suspicion. "What is it?"

"C.G..." Ethan started, mustering up his "Tarzan" courage, "C.G. is in love with me,"

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 15: Social Status

Emily burst out laughing, Squibbon following suit not sure why he was laughing. Ethan crossed his arms and looked angrily. Emily saw this and caught her breath. "You were serious?" Emily asked between breaths. Ethan looked annoyed. "Sorry... that was immature. But still, how did you reach that conclusion?"

Reach that conclusion? Did she have to sound like C.G. when she talked to him? "Well, the InfoStation said it..."

"Really? The InfoStation flat out said she loved you? I didn't know it could do that..." Emily said as she suddenly got very scared at the information people could find about her.

"Well, it didn't say that, it said 'Has certain feelings for a certain male crew mate that are of love or almost love' or something like that," Ethan said, sporting his InfoStation impersonation.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "That made you believe she was in love with you? Someone has a big ego..."

"NO!" Ethan said, wondering why it was so hard to explain it. "I talked to her to,"

"So she said she was in love with you?" Emily said, thinking that Ethan was trying to play a prank on her or C.G. or Luis. With the information he was spitting out the prank was probably made for Luis.

"No, but the things she said, um, implied it," Ethan replied, not wanting to have a discussion with Emily about the discussion with C.G.

"What did she say?" Emily asked, taking interest because of the way Ethan was talking. He sounded so serious and embarrassed. He either had taken acting classes or wasn't trying to joke around.

Ethan went back through the conversation with C.G. that was mainly about his relationship with Emily. He couldn't talk about it. Then again, he kind of had to. "Well um, she was beating herself up, so I, uh, tried to compliment her so she wouldn't beat herself up about it. Then she goes 'it means a lot hearing this from you,'" Ethan said, trying to avoid the subject topic.

Emily tried to calculate everything he said. "Look, we'll talk about this later. Let's get a start repairing the front. Maybe we can repair the outside before Luis gets the electronics working!"

Ethan sighed. "Thanks Em, you're a great friend" he replied as he climbed on the nose of the ship. Both humans hurt a little being refered to as friends.

"So, in your high school I would be considered cool?" Luis asked. He was having a great conversation with C.G. and was so engrossed in it that he was actually swaying in a chair in front of her instead of working on the controls.

C.G. laughed at Luis's surprise. "Yes. You are good with electronics, funny, kind, and all around smart. Why do you sound so surprised? You must have been the leader of the popular group!"

"Not exactly... our class system was based differently. You have your Jocks and Cheerleaders," Luis said as he showed the levels with his hands, "Preps and Handsome, Pretty, kind, funny, Dorks, Nerds, Geeks, and then me, a geeky germaphobe with all kinds of allergies!" Luis sighed. He did have a couple friends in school. He wasn't un-liked, he was just unpopular.

C.G. looked confused. She decided to ignore all the words she didn't understand. "That is strange. You seem to base the structure on looks first, rather than personality. I would probably be on the bottom in that structure also,"

Luis looked at C.G. and smiled, she would probably be so above him she wouldn't know his name. He decided not to contradict her. "Then we could be at the bottom together."

C.G. was taken by surprise, and before she could say anything the hatch opened, revealing a Ethan followed by a shivering Squibby and Emily. Luis turned around in his chair completely and got up. "Have you been talking this whole time?" Ethan asked in a way a parent would nag a child to do their homework.

Luis rolled his eyes and got up to talk to Ethan face-to-face about the repairs. C.G.'s eyes followed him, she had to look past Ethan's shoulder to see him, but she didn't care much.

Emily saw the love-struck expression on C.G.'s face. Emily looked to see who she was starring at. Oh no, Ethan was probably right! Emily was 99.999 sure C.G. was looking at Ethan with puppy dog eyes.

The crew decided to call it a day for C.G.'s benefit. Luis decided to stay up to catch up on the work he hadn't done while he was talking to C.G. C.G. felt bad about this, feeling it was her fault, but said nothing.

Emily found Ethan alone and decided to talk to him about a very important topic. "We have to tell Luis!"

"Tell him what?" Ethan asked.

"About C.G.!" Emily said, angered by Ethan's stupidity.

"Why?" Ethan asked, yawning.

Emily shook her head. Ethan could be incredibly ignorant sometimes. "We just do!"

Ethan sighed. "Fine, but in the morning. Luis is probably half asleep as it is."

Emily nodded, "First thing!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 16: Breakfast and Breaking News

That night was a restless night for all. C.G. tried to get to sleep, but just as she was closing her eyes she started coughing, startling everyone. Luis was working on the controls and didn't get to bed till 1:00 AM. Ethan was scared of the fact that Emily actually confirmed with her girl brain that C.G. was in love with him. Emily was feeling bad in general for everyone, and did not want to tell Luis about the whole C.G. thing.

As for Squibbon, he had been hearing noises and curled up in a cabinet shelf until Luis fell asleep. Then Squibby sneakily crept between Luis's arms. Once he was settled, Squibby let out a satisfied buzz before dozing off to sleep. Luis smiled in his sleep and snuggled his head into the pet. Emily saw this and smiled, then sighed remembering the breaking news in the morning.

In the morning Emily woke up on impulse. Darn you, human clock! It was seven, and seeing that Luis was still asleep and snuggling Squibbon, she would let him sleep. Obviously C.G. would get all the sleep she needed. She would have woken up Ethan, but he fell asleep even later than she did, so she let him off the hook for another hour.

Emily climbed down her bunk, trying not to brush against whoever was below her. In her caution he hit her feet to the ground at a weird angle and started to trip. Her hands fell onto Luis's bunk, shaking it. Emily stood herself up immediately and watched hoping she didn't wake him. Luis stirred, stretched and his eyes open. Seeing his arms were around the tentacled being, he shrieked and pushed Squibbon off and he landed on the floor.

"Squibby!" Emily whispered in fright for the well-being of the octo-monkey. The Squibbon stood up and ran out of the room, seemingly unharmed.

"Sorry," Luis whispered, fully awake as he rubbed his eyes "Squibby... surprises me."

"Understood, but let's get out of here before we wake C.G. and Major Bed-Head over there up," Emily replied as she opened the door and head toward the table.

Luis laughed and followed, closing the door behind him. He was ready for Emily's Elastic Elephant... whatever, no matter what the name of the drink was, it was delicious and just what he needed after a long night of Squibbon slime and electronics!

When he got to the table Emily already had the water boiling, and was sitting down. She seemed like something was bugging her though, and Luis just had to bite, but not directly. "So what's up with you, Em? We haven't talked one-on-one for a while."

Emily bit her lip. She wasn't going to spill the beans without Ethan on her side and C.G. on the outside. "Well, not much. I'm still traveling through time with a crazy crew and an adorable pet!"

"I'm in the same situation, except our pet is super creepy!" Luis said, making a Squibby impression with his hands.

"Squibby's cute!" Emily said as the boiler beeped to signal it's ready. Emily got up and reached for some mugs, "Would you like some of my mom's recipe?"

"Sure," Luis said, smelling the different aroma then he normally smelt. It was of gingerbread and cinnamon.

Luis watched as Emily poured the water into two different mugs. Emily was very particular about the mugs she gave people, she had to match the personality of the person. Of course Emily's was the one with Pandas on it. The other mug had hearts and snowflakes all over it. Luis wondered why she had chosen that mug, but shrugged it out of his mind. His number mug was probably dirty.

The next thing Emily did was pour some chocolate and milk into the steaming water. Then she sprinkled in some ginger and cinnamon. It was all stirred together with a spoon. Luis reached across the table and pulled his over. He decided to let it cool and have the smell fill the room. Emily did the same.

"Chanukah starts in a week," Luis said, pulling the sound from the back of his throat for the 'ch' like his Bubby taught him. He couldn't believe how much time had past since C.G. had fallen from the sky February 2nd. 10 months he had known C.G. and gotten to know that big jock from across the table. He was closest to Emily before the trip, and that's not saying much. He and Emily had done a dissection together, and Emily ended up running out of the room not being able to handle the animal abuse. They were dissecting a worm!

Emily chuckled, she wasn't used to hearing Hanukah said like that. "Really? That's cool. I wonder if I can get you eight days of presents while stuck in this winter wonderland."

Luis took a sip of his drink and got a chocolate mustache. Emily laughed and was about to say something when Ethan walked in, in a sleepy daze. He went and sat down next to Emily and rested his face on the table. Luis mouthed "Let's mess with him," as he wiped his upper lip. Emily nodded, because there was nothing more fun then fully waking up Ethan.

"So, our wedding will be the 13th, agreed?" Luis asked with his most serious expression on.

"Yes. I'm so glad we're getting married, cutie pie!" Emily said, leaning across the table.

Ethan's eyes suddenly lit up, "What? Wedding?" His brain wasn't fully functioning.

Luis suddenly got angry (well, so his facial expression got angry) "You've been cheating on me haven't you? All girls fall for Ethan!" the less since the conversation made, the easier it was to mess with Ethan. Emily suddenly remembered what they had to tell Luis. Might as well finish playing along though.

"Well, uh, yes..."

"That's it! We're through! I hate you!"

"Good!" Emily said. Luis stood up and started to leave.

"Wait, guys!" Ethan said, thoroughly upset and confused. "Don't break up, well, uh. Do not get married, but uh, don't stop talking to each other. I mean..."

Luis turned around smiling and took a bow while Emily clapped. "Let's give a hand to my co-star Emily!"

"What?" Ethan said, adding things up in his head. Though this was one of the most confusing conversations in history, he figured it out and mouthed "ooooh" while Emily and Luis laughed.

Emily sighed; now that Ethan was awake she couldn't avoid it anymore. "Um, Luis, there is something we need to tell you..."

Luis sat down and took another sip of his drink, this time wiping his mouth immediately. He looked at Emily to show he was listening.

"It's about, uh, well, C.G." Emily continued, slowly for benefit of all three of them. "She's uh well... You know how when people are together for a long time and get used to people. Well, C.G... C.G., uh..."

Ethan decided to make it less painful for her. "C.G. is in love with me, dude."

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 17: More Popping Questions

Emily nodded and looked down at her knees

Luis seemed devastated. His mouth was gaped open wide. He managed to stutter out "Oh... um... that's, uh, great. Yah, um, smart girl, going for the E-ster..."

Emily and Ethan looked at each other. Emily wanted to make things somewhat better, so she decided to ask, "You okay, Luis?"

"Yah, w-why wouldn't I be?" Luis replied. Of course the girls fall for Ethan, it's so obvious that even amazing futuristic girls follow the same system. It's no big surprise. Why was he so surprised? He never had a chance, anyway. "I'm, uh, going to go work on the controls. I've almost have them working. We can get out of here... before we all catch a cold and C.G... C.G. gets worse..." As Luis stood up Emily swore there was a tear on his cheek.

Luis left the room and went back to work on the controls. If he was working on the controls it would distract him enough that he wouldn't cry. Luis, you're such a baby. Man up, no wonder C.G. loves Ethan.

C.G. woke up at 10:13 AM, feeling a lot better than the day before. She sprung out of bed, and practically jumped to the floor. She headed strait towards the bathroom after that, and turned the hot water on. A good shower would help make her feel better. C.G. stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet. As soon as the water touched her bare skin she screamed.

The scream spread throughout the time flyer. Luis came running and almost slammed into the door. "C.G., what's happening?" he asked quickly and in distress. Emily and Ethan arrived soon after.

"Talk to us!" Emily added.

From inside the bathroom C.G. paused. She didn't mean to scream so loud. "The water is cold..." she practically whispered.

This set Luis off, his emotions were already off the charts. "The water was cold." he stated. "You shouldn't send out distress signals because the water was cold. Use your brain; I'm pretty sure you have one! The heater is working its butt of to melt the water, let alone heat it!"

Emily was astonished by Luis's behavior. Everyone was astonished! "Luis! She was startled!"

"Yah, man, calm down!" Ethan replied.

Luis took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..." he said sincerely. Then he mumbled "I didn't mean to offend your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" C.G. and Ethan said at the same time as Luis sulked off.

Emily's and Ethan's eyes followed Luis as C.G. through on some clothes and came out, wiping tears off her face. "Cege, are you crying?" Emily asked, putting her arm around C.G. for support.

C.G. sniffed and sat down right there in the walk way. Ethan and Emily sat down on either side of her and listened to what she had to say.

Luis watched this from where he was. He felt awful he had caused C.G. to cry. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Luis, why are you so stupid? His mind completely skipped thinking it odd she was taking it so hard. Luis went back to work.

A little while later, after C.G. had calmed down, Ethan had left to explore, and Emily started lunch, Luis waved hi hand over where the controls should light up. This was a little musical jingle and the lights appeared. The power was working again! Luis jumped out of the pilot chair in celebration and shouted a ceremonious "Yes!"

C.G. walked in and saw the controls lit up. She smiled and jumped a little for joy! "Luis you did it, in less then 24 hours! That is amazing!" C.G. said in awe as she ran over next to Luis to see if the controls were working. "You are amazing, Luis!" C.G. exclaimed, touching different parts of the screen.

Luis blushed; he loved how her voice got high pitched when she was excited, impressed, or angry. "Thanks," he replied, looking away from C.G. and at the controls.

C.G.'s eyes were fixed on the screen as she tried out every possible option. A couple minutes went by of this and then Luis had to say something. "Look, Cege, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. It was... unreasonable."

C.G. looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, even though they seemed to be starring at the floor. She took the apology as very sincere and replied, "I except your apology. You were correct, it was irresponsible for me to scream like I did," Luis sighed, and C.G. realized he was beating himself up, as her crew says. C.G. thought of what her crew did when she messed up and beat herself up. C.G. remembered and followed instinct. "It's no biggy," She finished, placing her hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

Luis's head turned around and looked at her hand. Then he looked at C.G, because it was rude not to. "Yah, okay..."

C.G. took her hand down, taken aback. Normally Luis would smile his warm, caring smile at her 'old school' slang and reply thanks. Something else was irritating him. She took her hand down and decided to ask a question that had been nagging at her.

"Luis," she said with a change of tone in her voice. As she said that Ethan entered the time flyer from the shaft behind them quietly and Emily entered to announce lunch was ready. Not realizing the new company C.G. continued. "what did you mean by saying I was Ethan's girlfriend?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 18: Poggles and Pizza

The time flyer seemed to stop; in fact time itself seemed to stop. Ethan didn't finish climbing down the hatch, though he had one step to get to the ground. Emily stopped, her mouth still open because she was going to announce lunch. Squibbon didn't even buzz.

Luckily (or not so luckily) Luis hadn't seen his crew mates come in and after his moment of shock he didn't feel the full extent of embarrassment he would have if he knew Ethan and Emily were around, and was able to reply. "Girlfriend, um, female character in a romantic couple..." Luis explained in his semi-embarrassment.

"I know very well what girlfriend means, Luis. Why did you associate me in that manner with Ethan?" C.G. replied, somewhat annoyed and a tad bit grossed out being associated that way with Ethan. Ethan was kind and brave, but he was a bit disgusting in more ways then one.

Luis didn't want to strike a nerve cord in saying the following, but he knew that C.G. would bite until he answered truthfully. "Well, uh, I was told this morning... That is it's a little obvious that... um..." Luis sighed. Best to get it out of his mouth faster. "You do have a crush on Ethan, right?"

C.G. looked at Luis surprised with a hint of question. "No, ew..." C.G. replied as she shuddered. Time started again around them. Ethan stepped up to the plate to talk.

"Wait, ew?" Ethan asked.

"Yah, Ethan. 'Ew?'" Emily replied, hands on her hips. Luis couldn't help but smile a little bit, but things around him were going to get crazy.

"You so liked me!" Ethan complained, as he pointed an accusing finger at C.G.

"Of course I like you," C.G. said, "you are my friend."

Ethan groaned, not having enough patience to translate. "Then, can you explain this?" He turned on is the InfoStation (running because of Luis) and opened up C.G.'s biography. They listened to just what Ethan had heard a couple days ago.

C.G. and Luis's eyes grew wide. "Impossible, the InfoStation can't read minds!" Luis said, now suspicious of the whole thing.

"So then what's happening?" Ethan asked.

"Yah Cege, what's going on?" Emily seconded.

C.G. thought fast "April Fools?"

Before anything could say anything her father came in on the time-telecommunicator. "C.G, are you feeling better?" the man said.

C.G. turned her back on her crew quickly to respond to her father. "Much father, thanks to my crew and relocation," C.G. said, trying to soften her friends before they got to terribly angry with her.

"I'm glad to see that the mechanics are working again," he said, looking at the lit up control room. "Good job, Cassiopeia."

C.G. looked at Luis out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be a little less tense then before, so she thought it safe to turn attention to him. "Actually father, Luis was the only one to work on the time flyer."

C.G.'s father, who was still very suspicious of Luis after the last time he called, nodded in Luis's direction before turning back to C.G. "Do you know if you can take off?"

C.G. looked at Luis for the answer. Luis sighed, for he didn't feel like talking to C.G.'s dad again. "The exterior still needs some patching, and the engine hasn't been checked yet."

"I see... well as long as your there you may as well conduct some experiments. The team of scientist would like you to gather some more information on Poggles (**/index52c5.html?level1id3&level2id7&level3id5&level4id15**), rodents known as the last living mammals on earth. Figure out what traits they have that might have helped them to survive while the others of it's kind disappeared. Of course to do this you'll have to get close to the venomous arachnids known as-"

"Silver Spiders (**/indexb061.html?level1id3&level2id7&level3id5&level4id14**)..." C.G. said as she shivered. She suffered from arachnophobia and remembered her other experiences with the Poggle eating creeps. "Mission understood father, and will be carried out immediately."

"One last thing, C.G," the man said, raising his eyebrows because of the amount of anxiety in his daughter, "your crew should do all they can to stay away from the queen. If venturing underground, exorcise extreme caution."

"Yes father." C.G. said as the man left and the time-telecommunicator closed. She looked around at her crew, who mostly seemed to be relieved to have something to do.

"Um, maybe we should have a quick review before we go looking for these things," Luis said as he turned the InfoStation on again. Luis, like C.G, was no big fan of spiders.

"Silver Spider." the voice cried out, showing the chomping creatures, "Silver Spiders live in colonies on webs and underground. Each spider has a job. The youngest tend to build there webs that stretch over large chasms, while others collect grass seeds and tend to the queen.

"The diet of a Silver Spider consists of mainly insects caught in their large webs. The Queen's diet differs. It eats the rodents known as Poggles, which are farmed and cared for in groups until they are satisfactory. The Queen needs the hormones in the female creatures to produce eggs.

"Silver Spiders differ in size. The youngest range from only millimeters across. The average Silver Spider is about a centimeter wide, while the Queen can grow to the size of a football!"

The group's eyes widened. "No wonder your dad wanted us to stay away from that!" Ethan said.

"Shush! It's not finished!" Luis complained as the crews ears reverted towards the InfoStation.

"Silver Spiders kill there prey with a venom that stuns them." the InfoStation stated, and once feeling satisfied it had filled all their questions, powered down by itself.

"You happy now?" Ethan asked, annoyed. If there was anything more annoying then the voice of C.G.'s electronics, it's was Luis's timid behaviour.

Emily looked around at her tense crew, and even though she was eager to study the Poggles, she figured it could wait till after lunch. "Guys, for lunch I made pizza..."

"Out of my way!" Ethan yelled as he ran to the table.

They all laughed, and C.G. joked "He's such a gentleman, no wonder I had a crush on him!" which caused more laughter and the crew was back to normal, pretty much.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 19: One Giant Leap

After lunch, C

After lunch, C.G. and Emily got ready for the cold. Luis decided to stay behind to work on the time flyer, and Ethan stayed back to keep Squibbon out of his hair.

C.G. sighed, she would feel more safe with Luis or Ethan around. Ethan because of his strength, and Luis because, well, she wasn't sure. His brains, maybe? C.G. new that was a ligament explanation, but she also knew that was only part of the reason. She was happy that Emily could come along, though. It's great to have a partner who is willing to do all the animal interaction (like when it was time to dissect at school!)

Luis walked up to them with a flat plate in his hand. "Here's the Camiliographic Helmet," he said as he handed it to C.G. for her to put in her pocket. "Be careful."

The girls nodded. "Don't worry, Luis. I'm not going to let Cege near the spiders!" Emily said, patting C.G.'s shoulder in reassurance. "As for me, I can't wait to see the little Poggles again!"

Luis half smiled. He enjoyed Emily's confidence. Unlike Ethan, Emily tried to spread the feeling around and make others feel better. He looked at the two of them covered in winter gear and decided they were antsy and he had to finish up fast. "Okay, here are your charged communicators."

They each took on and strapped them to their wrists. "Thank you," C.G. said, making sure they were working.

When the girls left Luis went to check on the engine. It wasn't awful, but it was in no condition to fly. After a couple minutes he heard a loud "Squibby!" and then felt the terror squid jump onto his head and climb over the engine, which had it's panels missing for Luis's access. Ethan came running in the room shortly after that.

"Squibbon!" Luis yelled, seeing the damage Emily's pet was causing. "Ethan, you were supposed to be watching him!"

"Sorry, man!" Ethan said, walking over and kneeling down to Luis's level to see the pet better. He was happily swinging on two wires. "When Squibby gets Squibby theirs not much you can do!" Ethan tried to force pull Squibbon off.

"Ethan, no!" Luis yelled. "If those wires break then-" but it was to late. All the power went off around the ship. Unfortunately, that means he was stuck in a room with Ethan, while the girls could need help at any moment.

"Oops..." Ethan said in embarrassment as Squibby let go and looked scared and ashamed.

"Yah, Ethan, oops! I'm going to tell the girls." Luis replied annoyed as he pulled his arm up. As he talked into his communicator he whispered at first, in case Emily was in the cave with spiders. "Cege, Em, are you there?"

Over with C.G. and Emily, they were just climbing off the Dune Skimmer because the path had become to jagged for it to take, and if they wanted to find a spider cave then they would have to walk slowly and look down.

"Speak up, Luis" Emily said into her communicator, "it's safe, we haven't even found a web yet."

Luis's voice came out of their communicators. "Emily, your Squibbon came in and broke some vital wires. Now the power is out."

C.G. and Emily looked at each other. "Was the door closed when it happened?" C.G. asked.

"Yah, is their some sort of manual over-ride. We're in the back room with the engine."

We're? That means Ethan is in there to. There goes back up. "In that room? There must be, but I'm unsure of it's location. Look for a lever."

"Okay. We'll tell you when we're out!"

Luis's voice turned into white noise on his communicator, and C.G. and Emily continued their search. The plateau was a jagged and windy, and made somewhat slippery by the vast amount of snow covering it's surface. For this reason (and from previous experience) they decided not to talk until they found a place to remain stagnant.

C.G. and Emily walked beside each other because if the front person stops then the back person could continue, and at such high altitudes that isn't safe. Domino effects are defiantly not wanted!

Emily and C.G. stopped at the same time. Their in front of them was a 7 foot long, gleaming spider web, filled with silver arachnids. Many of them came in 'flying' on grass seeds that look much like dandelion seeds. One flew right past C.G.'s face. She flinched. even though they were incredibly small.

"There should be a cave not far from here," Emily said, looking around. "Hey, isn't that where I fell before?" She said, pointing to the sudden drop. They weren't getting along well last time, and C.G. accidentally hit Emily when she turned around quickly. That caused Emily to fall off the side. That was the first encounter with the Poggles.

"Yes," C.G. said, sounding apologetic. "I believe it is. That must be were the cave is."

"Great!" Emily said, getting on her knees and looking over. "But, uh, how do we get down there?"

C.G. dumped out her back of gadgets onto her lap, then placed the bag they were in flat on the ground and lined them up. Let's see. She had the TractorBeam, Molecular Compressor, Hollidat, MediScanner, and Ethan's compass. How did that get there? She also took out the Camiliographic Helmet from her pocket and placed it with the rest. Still in her bag was a tiny clip-on camera, a clipboard, a pen, paper, a tiny screen with antenna attached, and some extra hair-ties. Time to brainstorm, C.G.

"Cege, couldn't we use part of the spider web like before?" Emily asked. The web was remarkably strong. "Though that could make it difficult to get close to the Poggles..."

"Exactly." C.G. said, rearranging the gadgets on the pack in hopes that an idea would hit her. Once she arranged them in a way that the Hollidat and MediScanner were together on one side, and the TractorBeam, Molecular Compressor, the Compass, and the Camiliographic Helmet on the other and Idea struck her. "Emily, you do plan on going into the cave to get a closer look to the Poggles, correct?"

"Hopefully!" Emily replied, trying to figure out what was going on in C.G.'s mind.

"To do this, you would need to shrink to spider size... and for safety reasons disguise yourself as a Silver Spider."

"What are you planning C.G.?" Emily asked, thrilled to have a plan, but with C.G.'s record with gadgets, frightened it involved so many.

"Well, maybe we could get you prepared for the mission up here, and then I lower you down slowly with the TractorBeam..." C.G. said, holding the less-than-a-foot tube in her hand that is the TractorBeam.

"No way C.G!" Emily rejected, as she stood up. She brushed her palms together to get the dirt and snow combination off her hands. "There is no way that is safe!"

C.G. sighed. She had to admit it did sound dangerous. "Um, Luis," she said into her communicator, "would there be any negative effects if I shrunk Emily and then lifted her with the TractorBeam?"

Back in the room, Luis bumped his head n the top of the engine as he pulled out. "Well," he spoke into his communicator as he rubbed the top of his head. "that will be a large pull on Emily. She might stretch out a bit. It's not the safest of ideas, but it probably won't kill her."

"Probably?" asked Emily's voice through the communicator.

"Stop being such a wuss, Em! You're acting worse than Luis!" Ethan said, annoyed from being stuck in a room with Luis talking about techy junk.

Emily sighed. "I guess I am..."

"Hey!" Luis replied offended. He shook his head to get his anger out and return to reality. "We have to get back to work on fixing the engine. Good luck!" Once the sound was just a slightly annoying buzz he went back to work.

Ethan was beside himself in boredom. He started tapping the sides of his chair with his fingers. Once his fingers grew tired he started humming the Jepardy theme song.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to fix the engine that you broke!" Luis complained.

"Hey, it was partly Squibby's fault!" Ethan yelled in defense. There was a couple minutes of scilence and then Ethan piped up, "Hey, you know what I just realized?"

Luis sighed. It was going to be hard to get work done. "What, Ethan. What could you possibly realize?"

Ethan refrained from making a remark to protect himself and continued with what he was saying. "If C.G. doesn't love me, then she has to love you!"

"What?" Luis said, bumping his head on the engine again, as he came up. Again he rubbed his head, but this time he let his hand fall down to grab the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yah, it all makes since now!" Ethan said, standing up and pacing to calculate everything. He knew Luis had a crush on future girl, and if he had the patience to sort through the conversation he had with her it would probably make her words make since.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Luis said, angered by the fact he could be working and instead was getting involved in something that could make the mission more awkward. "C.G. said that was all a joke."

"Dude," Ethan said, surprised of Luis's not suspicion, "since when does C.G. play pranks?"

"Well if it was a special occasion in which she felt she had to fit in then-" Luis started, trying to see all sides of it.

"It's not even April!" Ethan rebutted. Gosh Luis was annoying. Why couldn't he just except the fact C.G. had a crush on him? Is it possible that Luis has a girlfriend back in the 21st century?

Luis looked down at his feet. "Then how can the InfoStation read minds?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Maybe it heard it in a conversation, figured it out from her actions, read her diary! I don't know! Why is it so hard for you to except this. It took you all of two seconds to believe she liked me!"

Luis looked up with big eyes and starred Ethan in the face. Ethan was kind of freaked out by the seriousness in Luis's expression. "Of course. You're big, strong, athletic, and confident! I'm scrawny, weak, and wimpy..."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "With that attitude you are!" Luis was actually pretty cool when you get to know him. He had his fears and his super brain, but he didn't flaunt it around all the time. In fact, sometimes his technology stuff is pretty neat.

"Look, I have to get the engine fixed. Control Squibby," Luis said, trying to finish his work, and get away from the conversation.

"You know," Emily said, covering her microphone, "the guys should remember to turn off their communicators before they have conversations like that."

C.G. was busy making the necessary preparations for Emily's adventure. She hadn't been paying attention to the conversation on the communicators. If she messed up with the gadgets it could be Emily's life. When she heard Emily speak she looked up. "Did you say something, Emily?"

Emily sighed. "It's nothing, Cege. Are you ready? The longer we wait the more scared I become!"

C.G. stood up. "Yes, I believe so. Put on the Camiliographic Helmet and prepare for shrinking!" C.G. stood up and squeezed the white plate between her hands. This caused it to expand into a helmet with a blue front panel that covered the entire head. Emily took it from C.G.'s hands and placed it over her cranium. "Are you ready?"

Emily put her arms at her sides and replied. "As ready as I'll ever to be!"

C.G. picked up the small hand remote that was the Molecular Compressor and pressed a couple of buttons. "Luis taught me how to change the length of time you will remain small, so I believe that two hours instead of one will be better for this kind of observation experiment." C.G. pressed a couple buttons and in a flash Emily was two inches tall before she could reply.

Emily turned her communicator way up so her new tiny voice box wouldn't have to strain. "Did you say _two _hours, Cege?"

"Um, now I'll just use the TractorBeam to lower you down to the caves," C.G. replied picking up the small electronic tube. She pressed a button and a long, bright green beam of light was projected behind C.G., picking up the compass in her bag. "Oops, uh, wrong way. You better take this though." C.G. said, guiding the beam to the ground in front of Emily and dropping the devise.

Emily looked at it and tried to pick it up. The 'large' circle was about the size of Emily. "I don't think this will work Cege…"

C.G. knelt down to Emily's height. "No problem. I'll just, um, shrink it also." C.G. did just that.

Emily picked it up and placed the object in her pocket, then placed her hands on her hips. "C.G., can we get this over with?"

C.G. nodded and stood up so she could gain full control of the TractorBeam. Again the light protruded the tube, but this time hit Emily spot on, and Emily was lifted into the air. It was a strange sensation. She could feel the pull on her body, but was never flung in the direction the force was pulling. She seemed to stretch out a little, her arms and legs pulling in four different directions. It wasn't a pleasant or unpleasant feeling. It was just there. Soon she felt nauseous in the stomach, and new C.G. was aiming towards the ground.

The pull let go the entrance of the Silver Spider cave. It was very dark, but enough light entered that Emily figured she could navigate through. She was still on the outside, and didn't see any spiders of any kind, nor any Poggles. They must be deeper in.

"Guys, I'm about to enter the spider's lair. Don't yell into the communicator." Emily said, in the back of her mind she was trying to stall.

"Emily, I'm getting visual confirmation from your clipped on camera," C.G.'s voice rang out. Emily nodded, though C.G. couldn't see her, just her surroundings.

Emily swallowed. With a deep breath she looked inside. She would have to go in pretty far before she found anything. Hopefully light would still enter. "Okay, I'm going in."

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 20: Surrounded

Emily looked into the dark cave and walked slowly inside

Emily looked into the dark cave and walked slowly inside. She stayed close to the wall in hopes she would find her way out better. She was alone, and it didn't feel comforting. Normally on any mission she was with at least one person, but this time she was alone. When she thought about it, going inside alone was a pretty stupid idea. She started to wonder why the crew had let her. They probably hadn't realized exactly what they have done yet. Ethan and Luis weren't there and were a bit to busy to pay much attention to the plan, and C.G. was over come with fear of spiders. Now that it was mentioned, Emily wasn't terribly fond of spiders either.

It was getting darker, and Emily was starting to wonder if she had any kind of light programmed into her communicator. The darker it got the more thoughts raced through Emily's head. What if she did get lost? Then she remembered Ethan's compass was in her pocket. She picked it up and squinted to see the letters. The path she had been following seemed to be heading north, so to get out she had to go south. Even though she was done looking at it, Emily kept the compass gripped tight in her hand that wasn't clutching the side of the cave. It gave her a sense of security, even though Ethan wasn't actually there with her.

Suddenly there was the sound of at-least sixteen spider legs heading towards her. Emily stood flat against the wall and stood completely still, hoping they wouldn't see her. Of course they'd see you, Emily; the Camiliographic Helmet you are wearing is pure white! They'd be fools not to see it! Emily took deep, slow breathes.

The spiders came in view and Emily froze. Time seemed to slow down. Two huge, beady-eyed Silver Spiders came scurrying down the passage way. As they passed Emily scanned them and the Camiliographic Helmet she was wearing transformed her into a copy of the creepy beasts. Just in time also, because they turned around after realizing something strange in the cave with them. Once seeing it was a 'fellow' arachnid they continued on their way.

"Few," Emily whispered, figuring out how to control her new six legs along with her old two. "That was close. Are you still getting a picture, C.G.?" The cave seemed to had become brighter. Maybe it was the fact that the screen of the Camiliographic Helmet wasn't in use, and therefore the dark blue tint had disappeared.

"Confirmed," C.G.'s hushed voice rang through the cave. The camera had thermal sensors also, incase the light became to dim for it, so it wasn't a mater of ability to see. C.G. now felt bad that Emily was there alone, but someone had to watch the equipment and take notes. Also C.G. really hated spiders.

Emily walked for a couple of minutes longer and came to this large room. In this room she saw a mesh of huge eyes and white fur, she had found the Poggles! Tending to them were the Silver Spiders, whose pattern of white and grey made them seem much like butlers! The Poggles seemed to be perfectly at ease with these creatures that were notorious for farming and eating them. This made since, because if the Spiders had any brain what-so-ever they new not to kill these mammals in front of their buddies!

"Wow," Emily whispered, watching a spider hand grass seeds to a relaxing Poggle, "this is amazing."

"Amazing, yes…" From the footage C.G. was watching, she didn't agree. All she saw were a bunch of innocent little Poggles being tricked into being spider chow. Yes, it was very 'amazing' that the spiders developed that concept, but the whole thing gave her the creeps.

For the next hour Emily and C.G. watched the behavior of the mammals and arachnids. They weren't sure exactly if they were working together, or the spider was taking advantage of them. Tiny Poggles seemed to run around freely, and they seemed to thrive. One would say the relationship was almost parasitical on the spiders' behalf.

As Emily was sitting in the cave, doing nothing but watching the interaction and life style of the two animals, a Poggle walked strait up to what it thought was a Silver Spider but was in fact Emily. It made a couple of high pitched squeaking sounds and Emily looked around hopelessly. What was she supposed to do?

"Oh, you are _so_ cute!" Emily whispered, as she resisted the urge to pet it with two of her spider legs. The hamster-sized animal looked back at her in confusion. Of course, Emily was a bit smaller than the creature at the time and therefore it was a bit intimidating.

Luis's voice rang through her communicator, "Em, don't talk to it, it thinks you're a spider." Even though Luis's voice was the level of a whisper, his giant sized voice box extruding the tiny speaker of Emily's communicator did not go unnoticed. In fact, it echoed through the cave repeating the deadly word 'spider' over and over.

The silver arachnids looked back at the source of the sound with eight gleaming black eyes, each! There had to be at least ten there tending to the many furry Poggles. Emily held her breathe. Hopefully they'll just leave her alone. She then realized that her best bet was to move on and walk away like nothing happened. As she did this she tripped, and the holographic technology in the Camiliographic Helmet broke up, causing Emily to be revealed.

Once this happened Emily didn't have much time to think. In the split second before the spiders started running towards her she pulled the helmet off and stuffed it in her pocket, then head through the tunnel she believed she came out of. She had to go north, right?

The five select spiders chased after her. She could hear the forty legs shuffling behind her. "Guys, I need some help. The Camiliographic Helmet glitched up and now I'm being chased by five poisonous crawly critters!" Emily yelled desperately into her communicator. "Hello?"

"We hear you, Em!" Luis said into his communicator, standing up. There wasn't enough time to fix the engine, he hand to find the manual over-ride! "We'll get there ASAP!"

Ethan jumped off his own lazy bum as the two of them searched frantically through the room. A manual over-ride couldn't be that hard to find.

"I'm on my way, also Emily!" C.G. said into here communicator, standing up. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have been so stupid as to let Emily go in alone. "Keep your communicator on so we can track your coordinates!"

Emily's frantic voice came out of C.G.'s wrist, "Done! Please hurry!"

C.G. looked at the items she had with her. The TractorBeam, MediScanner, Molecular Compressor, and the Hollidat were all spread out on her bag, basically useless items. C.G. had no time to construct a rope to get down, though. She grabbed the Molecular Compressor and forced it into her pocket. C.G. then grabbed the TractorBeam. What she was about to do might not work, but she had what Ethan would call a gut feeling. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

C.G. pointed the TractorBeam towards the bottom of the escarpment and activated it. It seemed to grab hold of the ground fine, instead of lifting up a loose rock. C.G. closed her eyes and Jumped, pointing the TractorBeam's green light at the same spot. The beam repelled her in the air, where she seemed to float, but had trouble holding the TractorBeam, and the weight of the Earth. C.G. was relieved that it had worked, but now she had to work her way down before the TractorBeam gave up and she tumbled towards the ground.

Using every bit of strength in her being, C.G. pulled on the small tube. It felt much like the performing pull-ups Ethan did so very often. With every pull she came a bit closer to the ground, but it wasn't fast enough. From all the power the TractorBeam was using, when she was about half way down the power gave up and she went hurtling towards the earth.

C.G. tried her best to land in a way to inflict the least amount of harm, but there wasn't enough time and she landed on her foot, which quickly twisted around. She felt a cutting sensation in her ankle.

"Ouch," C.G. said, as she tried to stand up. The weight on her right foot made her cripple in pain. She moaned.

Emily heard this, and while she was entangled in her own problems, she asked into her communicator "C.G., are you okay?"

C.G. stood up, using her left foot to support her weight almost entirely. "Yes, I'll be right there Emily!" No matter how injured C.G. was, Emily was in grave danger and C.G. had to help! C.G. ran toward the cave, quickly switching her feet. Once reaching the entrance of the cave she didn't stop. She had to get to Emily, and was tracking her on her communicator! C.G. was trained in focusing all her energy and performing twice as fast. Hopefully she could catch up to Emily quickly!

Emily came to another large room, where there were even more spiders! She stood there in disbelief, huffing. How did this happen? She went north! She went north… Emily slapped her forehead. She should've gone south to get out of the cave; she entered through the north tunnel! Duh, Emily! It was to late now, because venomous Spiders were coming at her in every direction, surrounding her. She hoped C.G. would get there soon.

Luis and Ethan were frantically moving everything around in order to find the manual over-ride. Boxes and random items were basically thrown together in a stack. Luis slouched against a wall, about to say it was hopeless, but his back pushed against something and the door slid open.

"Way to go, Luis!" Ethan exclaimed, thumping Luis on the back once he was standing up again.

"I meant to do that," Luis said quietly as he and Ethan ran out of the Time Flyer. They jumped onto separate Dirt Gliders (as re-named by Ethan, for they reminded him of his skateboards at home, in which the brand name Dirt Glider) "Great, my least favorite way to travel!" Luis complained, pressing the back button to propel his board.

"We're on our way, girls!" Ethan yelled, ignoring Ethan's complaints as he swerved all around the jagged peaks ahead. Luis was way behind him, trying to find his balance. "I hope!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 21: Luis Syndrome

A few Silver Spiders joined the group following her and they were closing in on her

A few Silver Spiders joined the group following her and they were closing in on her. Emily had no where to go. There mouths were snapping open and shut, obviously ready to inject her with Poison. Time was also ticking on how long she would stay small; she had to get out before she grew to her normal size again. "Please hurry!"

From his communicator Ethan nodded, though he knew she couldn't see it. Normally he would have a whole lot more fun cruising on his Dirt Glider, but he couldn't fool around with people life in danger, especially his friend's!

He couldn't fool around when people were in danger, especially his friends! Luis would have to muster up his courage. O.K., foot here, breaks there, power button there... got it. Luis pressed down and zoomed quickly past a shocked Ethan. "Hurry up, Eeth!" Luis yelled back, making a large gap between them. Ethan smiled and sped up; Luis did have guts after all!

The spiders were so close to Emily they were lunging at her. As Emily dogged the spider heads she tried to calm them down with her voice. "Wow, those are great pinchers you have." Emily said as she ducked down. She lost her balance and fell to her bottom. She was now sitting flat on the ground with no where to go. "Um, you are so big! What pretty s-stripes!" Emily stuttered in fear. Another pair of Spidery weapons headed towards he face. Emily screamed and closed her eyes. This was it.

Her wait for death, or at least severe injury, seemed to long. She sat there for a while, well what seemed for a while when your waiting for a giant spider to inject your face with poison. Her eyes opened when a familiar voice yelled out.

"Emily, hurry!" C.G. cried, as she tried to keep the arachnid steady with the TractorBeam. She was having great difficulty and was quickly being surrounded by Silver Spiders that had abandoned Emily.

Emily noticed C.G. seemed to be leaning on her left foot for support. She didn't have enough time to wonder what happened, though. She ran through the gap just before C.G. lost her hold of the animal and it hurtled toward the cave floor.

"C.G.!" Emily yelled, running in her friend's direction. C.G. was being held hostage by a group of spider bouncers, not willing to let Emily in. Emily could just make out C.G.'s face, though. C.G. returned eye contact.

The TractorBeam was out of power, so C.G. desperately felt around her utility belt for anything she might have forgotten she had. Hr fingers slipped over a thin electronic devise, her Laser Cutter! "Emily, here!" C.G. said, throwing it just above the arachnids' heads.

Emily caught it and held it tight in one hand, for she forgot Ethan's Compass was in her other but her instincts stopped her from trying to use both. "C.G., I can't harm these spiders! They have every right to live that we do!"

C.G. disagreed, but didn't say so. A spider lunged at C.G.'s left leg. C.G. quickly jumped to the right, but upon landing on her right foot she crippled in pain, making a moaning sound. "Emily, I order you to do whatever needs to be done to get over here!" C.G. looked back at the surrounding arachnids. C.G. was standing in front of an exit, and the thought of leaving teased her inner thoughts. Another spider lunged for her, and as she moved out of its path she yelled. "I hate spiders!"

Emily sighed. She had to save C.G., and get out in eleven minutes, but she couldn't harm the spider!

Luis and Ethan arrived at C.G.'s portable observation studio and looked down at the escarpment. In the snow in the bottom they saw foot prints and figured out pretty quickly they were at the correct place. On the small, holographic projected screen they saw what Emily's camera was getting footage of. They could see C.G. trembling in fear, surrounded by the seemingly huge arachnids.

"One of us is going to have to go down there and grab them," Ethan said, slightly wondering what Emily was doing, because if that was Emily's camera she would be rushing to help C.G. Maybe Emily was resting, permanently… No he just talked to her, he must be wrong. Besides, Luis doesn't seem anxious…

"Yah," Luis said, looking away at from the screen and averting his eyes at the edge of the escarpment, "but how are we going to get down there?" The boys looked at each other in thought, as a grass seed carrying a tiny Silver Spider blew past their noses. Their eyes followed the creature as it continued to fly in the air. It landed on the Silver Spider web. "I think I have an idea..."

C.G.'s heart raced as the spiders continued to attack her. She could already tell she was going to need therapy from 'Dr. Luis.' "Emily! Please hurry!" C.G. yelled to a still pondering Emily. C.G. stared at her, and missed dogging the next spider blow until the last possible second. C.G. screamed. This one grazed her shoulder and a large red stain formed on C.G.'s newly ripped sleeve.

"Cege!" Emily yelled, not able to get across and help her friend. This was it, she had to do something. Emily closed her eyes and activated the Laser Cutter. A skinny, red beam emitted from it. Emily couldn't kill the animal though, not even Ethan had the heart for that! If it was squishing a puny spider it would be a tad bit different, but an at-the-moment giant-sized arachnid was much to much for her big heart to bare with. Emily touched the beam to a spider's naked side.

The spider quickly swerved around to face Emily. Emily didn't stop; she took the opportunity to run to C.G.'s side. Emily examined C.G.'s arm. "Are you okay?"

C.G. winced from Emily touching her raw wound. "Yes, can we leave now?"

Emily saw the angry spiders and replied "Good idea!" She and C.G. ran off through the exit C.G. had been standing in front of. The spiders chased after them, and C.G. wasn't able to run as fast. Emily noticed this, and ran backwards to get C.G. "Are you okay?"

C.G. nodded. "Yes, I think I just sprained my ankle." C.G. replied, wincing in pain yet again.

Emily flung C.G.'s arm over her shoulders to help give support. Together they made more distance then C.G. could have limping alone, which is amazing considering Emily is two heads shorter. They soon made it to the first circular room.

"We're almost out!" Emily exclaimed. Coming into the room they noticed the Poggles ignored their sudden entrance. Sadly, the Silver Spiders were still hot on their trails. Emily and C.G. ran out, Emily taking special care to exit through the south tunnel.

"Are you sure this spider web is strong enough to support my weight, dude?" Ethan asked, pulling part of the 24 foot web rope he and Luis had constructed in opposite directions.

Luis nodded and replied, "I'm sure, and besides. This isn't going to have to support your weight." Luis gulped.

Ethan looked confused. "What is it going to be used for, then?" Surely Luis wasn't implying that... Luis wouldn't... He didn't have the guts!

"To support _me_. I can't hold your weight!" Luis said, starting to get higher in pitch.

Ethan was surprised. He looked over the edge of the cliff. "You sure you don't want me to do this?"

Luis glared. "Of course I want you to do it, but you're the one with the muscles!"

Ethan stepped away, obviously Luis was feeling touchy. "Okay, tell me when your ready..."

Emily and C.G. could just barely make out the light at the end of the tunnel. "We're almost there!" Emily exclaimed. "And with... less than 30 seconds before I grow again!"

C.G. was quick to push Emily off of her! "Hurry, you have to get out of here before you expand!"

Emily was taken by surprise, but not because of what C.G. said, just because she was suddenly pushed away. "I can't just leave you here!"

C.G. looked at the still distance exit. "You have to!" She stood up strait when saying so, though she still supported all her weight on her left foot.

Emily looked at C.G. and sighed, then looked at her watch with the ever-ticking time. "Okay..." Emily said, backing up slowly.

"Hurry!" C.G. replied.

Emily did just that, as C.G. attempted to keep up, but failed, still running. The opening became wide. She had five seconds, four seconds, three, two, one...

Emily tumbled out of the cave just in time to expand. She expanded while sitting on her bottom, causing the snow to spread out around her. She stood up and brushed the dirt of her bum. Then she saw Luis climbing off the web-rope at the bottom of the cliff. She ran up to him and they quickly hugged.

Luis looked around. "Where is C.G.?" he asked concerned.

Emily came out of her quick celebration. "She's still in the tunnel, I had to leave her in order to get out in time!"

Luis's eyes widened. "C.G.'s alone, in the dark, with spiders?"

Emily nodded, her face draining in color. "And a sprained ankle and bleeding arm!"

Speaking of C.G., she was still huffing along. Her cut arm was starting to feel numb. She was going to make it, though, the exit was getting larger. Sadly, the Silver Spiders had had time to catch up because of C.G.'s slower pace.

C.G., you can do it, you're almost there! C.G. was about a foot away from the exit, but of course with her shrunken size it seemed much farther. The Spiders were right on top of her. You can make it C.G., just a little further. Almost there...

C.G. tripped and the spiders had her at their finger tips. The Spider seemed to smile triumphantly, though that was probably C.G.'s imagination. The animal opened and closed it's fangs, as if it was warming up before it performs a show stopping number. C.G. saw the eight beady, black eyes lunge towards her. C.G. let out an ear-piercing scream and closed her eyes, not entirely ready for death.

Suddenly, a giant hand seemed to gently scooped her up and pull her away from the spiders and out of the cave. C.G. opened her eyes to realize it was Luis's soft complexion carrying her away from certain doom. Luis held her in the air, and the height of Emily's mouth (who was standing next to him.) C.G. sat on his palm, trembling. Wow, she hated spiders...

A few silver spiders crawled out of the cave, but now they seemed so much smaller, so incredibly smaller. In fact, they weren't even the width of Emily's thumb! "C.G., are you okay?" Emily asked, unable to examine her properly at the small, delicate size she was at the moment.

C.G. didn't respond, and hugged her knees tight to her sides. "Spiders, fangs…"

Luis and Emily shared looks of concern. "Maybe we should change you back to size..."

Ethan was quite bored standing alone at the top of the escarpment, so he yelled down, "Emily, Squibby's all alone in the Time Flyer!" This caused the same reaction from everyone, and they rushed back to prevent the ship from being destroyed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 22: Growing up, Creepy

C.G. winced in pain. Emily was pressing a wet, warm washcloth to her open wound. She hadn't realized how large the cut was! It was almost the entire length of her forearm. Though, C.G. didn't marvel at it, because she was feeling rather embarrassed. They had to rip of the rest of her sleeve in order to reach her cut, but for lack of time (they wanted to see what was wrong with her quickly) they ripped of some of the chest covering part to. This caused C.G. to have to hold her clothing to her with her good arm or risk reveling something she really didn't want to reveal...

Luis was examining her ankle with the MediScanner. He seemed to be very thorough. He scanned her entire foot along with it, maybe to see if she ruptured anything there also. He confirmed it was just a sprain.

"C.G.," Emily asked, as she handed the bloodstained washcloth to Ethan (Ethan had a "I really don't want to touch this" look on, but said nothing) "can you move your arm out like this so I can see just how deep your cut went?" Emily bent her arm in example, and moved it up, so her forearm was parallel to the ground.

C.G. nodded, she hadn't actually thought of moving her wounded arm yet, it just hung limp at her side. C.G. tried to move her arm, but was only able to slightly bend it. She concentrated, but was unable to get her arm to act correctly.

"C.G., come on! I'll ask the guys to go out if you want." Emily said, wondering why C.G. was so reluctant to move her arm. She would normally have no problem with it, seeing it was for her own safety. It could have something to do with the possibility of the top of her clothing falling down, but she was holding it with her other hand...

"I can't..." C.G. said.

Luis looked confused. "You can't? Why not?"

"I can't..."

Emily sighed. "I really will get them out of here if you are uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that," C.G. said quietly, starring at her own arm in anger as if her arm was being uncooperative on purpose. "I physically am unable to move my arm, as if some force wasn't allowing me to."

This brought the crew to alarm. Luis was the first one to talk, practically jumping towards her. "Some of the venom must have entered your blood stream!"

Emily grabbed C.G.'s arm, "Maybe we can get it out!" she said, wondering if it was worth a shot to suck her long battle wound.

"It's definitely to late for that!" Luis cried out, pacing around the room.

Ethan, whom was no longer slouching against the wall and was now standing up almost in a defensive position. "Maybe the poison will ware off eventually."

"Okay, maybe..." Luis said. Taking a deep breath. "Let's be rational. Worse case scenario... C.G.'s arm remains immobile forever and since she is the only one who can pilot the time flyer we stay here...in the freezing cold...forever!" Luis started hyperventilating and his voice got faster and higher as he spoke.

"Calm down Luis," Emily said, still at C.G.'s side. "like you said, let's be rational."

Squibbon was hanging above C.G. on another bunk. He was happily swinging, though he did notice that his 'harry-heads' were stressed, as a result he started to sulk and let go of the bunk and fell on C.G.'s head. He was trying to give them support.

As soon as C.G. felt the eight slimy tentacles on her head she screamed. "Spiders!" she screeched and then let out a genuine scream s she flailed her arms around and jumped to the ground, covering her head.

Once the door was closed behind the guys, Emily opened her clothing drawer. "Your going to need to where some short sleeved clothing while your arm heals. That way

Luis and Emily got to the ground at her sides. Emily pet her head. "It's okay C.G., it was just Squibbon."

Luis nodded and added, "There are no spiders here, and I'll be dead before one gets in here."

That was an un-Luis thing to say, Ethan thought. He was about t go to C.G,'s side also, but Luis's words got him thinking strait. He went over the scene again in his head. "Uh, guys..." he said, a light bulb going off in his head.

"What is it, Ethan?"

"C.G. just waved _both_ her arms!" Ethan said.

The crews minds were rather scrambled because of all the excitement. It took them a second to realize Ethan's point. Luis was the first to set his mind clear. "C.G.," he said, standing up "has the poison worn off?"

C.G. froze for a moment and realized her position. She was flat on the floor, face down, covering her head with her two hands. She realized how pathetic she looked. Of course, her friends probably don't think she's pathetic. She took her two arms and pushed up from the ground. Oh no, the top of her clothing had got caught on the floor!

Luis and Ethan quickly turned there faces away, covering their eyes. C.G. quickly rapped her arms around her chest and turned away from Luis and Ethan.

"Luis and me are gonna, um..." Ethan started, with a hand over his eyes, still facing away. "We're just going to go...um, somewhere..."

"We're just gonna go," Luis started as he and Ethan herded out, almosttripping over each other.

Emily closed the door behind the hustling guys and then opened her clothing drawer. Sadly, when they came to the trip, the sponsors only provided seven outfits for each crew member, and each outfit was the same. It was rather annoying. "Your going to need to wear short sleeveswhile your arm heals, that way we can check on your cut regularly." Emily through a shirt and a pair of kaprees on a bunk. "Try those on, I'll be in the control room with...them."

Emily left the bunk room and found Luis and Ethan in the control room, where she expected them. Luis had gotten the power back on, at least for the moment, so she knew he had nothing else to do until further directed by C.G. She came into a conversation that she wasn't quite sure was about.

"When it happens," Ethan said, "you just kind of space out!"

Luis had a face of disgust, "Well, it's against my religion anyway,"

Emily looked confused. There was so many things that they could be talking about. Especially after what they, uh, saw...

"Your telling me it's against your religion to eat worms!" Ethan said, wondering what kind of twisted religion was so thorough to say it wasn't kosher to eat worms, and yet grasshoppers were game.

Emily gave a sigh of relief. Just the kind of conversation Ethan would bring up. "Uh, Emily?" C.G.'s voice rang out. "Should it fit in this manor?"

"Fit how? Come out and show me!" Emily replied, grabbing a seat.

C.G. walked out and Ethan burst out laughing. Luis tried hard not to laugh, and used his hand to muffle his laughing fit. Emily smiled real big, and was able to hide most of her signs of amusement.

"That has got to be the funniest thing, EVER!" Ethan said, toppling over. C.G. was standing in front of her crew in Emily's clothing. The green shirt, while being able to fit around her, didn't even reach her belly-button. The pants ended up being shorts, and again, while being able to zip the up, was very low-cut on C.G. At least four inches of stomach were showing.

"Um., C.G., I never noticed what a, uh, slim stomach you have!" Emily said, trying very unsuccessfully to make her feel better.

"I look pitiful..." C.G. said, looking away from her laughing crew which she was supposed to command and lead.

"Um, Luis, would your clothes fit Cege?" Emily asked, feeling bad that she even thought her clothes would fit C.G.

Luis took a deep breath and swallowed his silent laughter. "Um, yah, maybe. Cege, follow me." Luis stood up and headed toward the bunk room. C.G. followed and as they left Ethan's laughter was still ringing through to Time Flyer.

Luis's items where in a big box under his bed. Both he and Ethan had taken lower bunks bellow the girls. Luis sat on his bed sheets as herummaged through his box and C.G. sat beside him. It was a rather large box in which he kept all his items in. He even had some pictures in there all scattered around the bottom. He grabbed one of his shirts and pulled the bottom layer out so that the sleeves were short enough. He then pulled out a pair of pants which revealed a life sized image of a certain wild creature.

"Spider!" C.G. screamed, and grabbed Luis for protection. She rapped her arms around him, closed her eyes, and bared her head into his chest. She had a rather tight grip on him, and Luis actually had trouble breathing.

Luis gaped. He took the picture out of the box. "No, it's just a pictureCege. See?" C.G. refused to look. Luis would have sighed if he could take in enough breath. He looked down at C.G. who as clinging o his chest. He took the picture and ripped it in half. "Thee C.G., the spider is gone." When C.G. refused to let go still, Luis succumbed to gently hugging her back to give her support. "Wow, those spiders really messed with you." C.G. didn't like depending on people, or showing her "weaker" emotions to the crew. For her to depend on Luis, of all people like this, and not to let go as soon as possible, she had to have thorough mental mess-up.

They stayed like that for a while until Luis took another vocal shot at calming her. "C.G., I promise there are no silver spiders, spindle troopers, or any other arachnids of any kind. O.K.?" C.G. let her arms fall limp and Luis grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" He he stared her strait in the eyes.

C.G. turned her head and faced Luis and smiled awkwardly. "Nor I you," C.G. replied quietly.

Luis stared blankly, surprised a bit by her words. He didn't want to dig to deep into it. Then he realized where his arms were and quickly let go and turned away. He remembered his original mission and grabbed a pair of pants out of the box. He also got a strip of rope that C.G. could use as a belt to hold the jeans up. "Try these on," he said, handing the clothing to her.

Luis left the bunk room and headed to the control room where Ethan had just finished laughing and Emily slapped the back of his head. Luis sat down and the three of them started talking.

"C.G.'s a real wreck, guys," Luis stated, looking mainly at Emily with all serious.

"i know, but she'll get over it," Emily said.

"No, Em," Luis said, "it's much worse than that. you didn't see what I just saw."

"So she gets therapy and everything's fine," Ethan said, leaning back cockily.

"It's not that easy Ethan," Luis said.

"Yah Ethan, and Luis should know!" Emily added.

"Yah," Luis said, "Wait, whats that supposed to mean?"

C.G. walked out of the bunk room and stood in front of her crew. The clothes fit her great. The shirt was just the right length, though it did hand a little loose because Luis was a bit wider around. The pants also came down to the correct length. They fit much better.then Emily's clothing. She pulled her hair-tie out ebecause it was getting loose. Her hair wasbeautifully strait, with a gentle curve where the hair tie stayed. Her hair hung below her shoulders. C.G. tried to put it back in but the hair-tie broke.

Before anyone could respond the time-telecommunicator flickered on. The man immediately started talking/ "C.G., when may I expect that report on the mammals of... Cassiopeia, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, yes, um, father-"

He didn't wait, his rage was rising. His daughter was becoming a hooligan, a rebel, and miscreant! "And your hair, why is it like that. Is that fashionable."

"Father, give me a chance to speak!" C.G. exclaimed.

"I will not. As soon as you started talking back to me I knew you were heading down a bad path. Now your wear black and have your hair down. Next stop your going to get a piercing, and then a tattoo, and then a hickey! Cassiopeia, I have the mind to-"

"Father," C.G. cut him off calmly. "may I please explain?" The man glared and nodded, fearing if he opened his mouth a lot of awful words would come out. "Thank you. I am wearing Luis's garments because my arm is wounded. I need to wear something that makes my arm accessible to mycrew mates so it can be properly monitored. Is that explanation satisfactory, father?"

"Yes, well..." the man replied, embarrassed he was so quick to go off the top. He didn't bother to ask about the hair. "You can't blame me for, well, worrying about my daughter."

C.G. looked back astonished "Your worried about me, father?"

"Well, yes. You are such a beautiful, amazing girl that there is no wonder why I worry about you in that crew of primitives."

C.G. was taken aback even more. "You, you think I'm extremelyattractive, father?"

"Oh Cassiopeia. Of course you are..." the man felt very awkward with the entire crew watching him and the team of scientists behind him who were waiting for the Poggle information. "I, um, must get going. Endtransmission." The screen closed leaving C.G. smiling with a glinting eyes.

She turned around to face her crew. "Crew, later on we should examine the silver spider webs more thoroughly to truly understand the Pogglessurvival." With that she left the room, leaving an astonished crew.

"And you said it wasn't that easy!" Ethan said, in-your-face-ish.

(one week later)

"EMILY!" Ethan yelled. Emily came running, thinking Squibbon did something. When she got to the area she looked around confused, until Ethan continued. "What's this?" He pointed up.

Emily looked up. "Oh," she walked next to him to get a better look. "That's just mistletoe."

Ethan shuddered. "What the heck is it doing in the time-flyer!"

Emily frowned. "I thought it gave the ship a holiday look."

"We're the only four people in this ship. What if me and LUIS collide under here!" Ethan complained. He had childhood catastrophes with mistletoe.

"No one has to follow the rules! I thought it just made the ship seem nice. It gave me a homey feeling, okay?" Emily yelled back at him, wondering what the big deal was.

Ethan sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Emily replied. They stood there for a moment and realized they were standing together under a mistletoe. Ethan stepped forward, and Emily pushed herself up on the tips of her toes. Before they new it the leaned in toward each other.

Before they're lips touched they were startled by Luis's voice coming from the kitchen "But C.G.!"

"No buts, Luis. I said no." C.G. wasn't trying to be mean, she was simply putting the safety of the crew first.

"Just eight nights!" Luis tried to reason.

"No! What if we have to take off and the candles fall over. I will not put this crew or this ship in jeopardy for some ancient ceremony that only you worship!" C.G. stated firmly. Luis should understand that C.G. was just looking for everyones best interest.

Luis scowled. "This 'ancient ceremony' happens to be important to me!Cege, please. I'll do whatever chore it takes. I'll beg on my knees!" Emily and Ethan walked into the scene.

C.G. crossed her arms. "I do not understand why this is so important to you, Luis. Since when were you keen on getting close to fire."

"It's not just any flame!" Luis said, sitting down at the table. "it's a symbolic flame that celebrates a miracle of my people! My Jewishdescendants, how they won the right to have there own faiths and never gave up. Where they lit the oil for eight nights when it would only last for one! It's my faith, C.G., it's what I believe in!" Luis hated having to explain his religion to people. It wasn't so much that he hated them havinginterest, he just hated when people who had no belief system saying"Why should you care" or "that's stupid."

"Luis," C.G. said, calmer. She sat down across from them and jumped right back up again. Something sharp poked her bottom. "Ouch!"

Emily looked puzzled, "What's wrong C.G.?"

C.G. looked down at where she was sitting. "I sat on a sharp object, at least I think I did."

Ethan shrugged, "Check your pockets."

C.G. was still wearing Luis's clothes, because her arm was going to heal much slower without the practically required stitches. She reached in the back pocket and pulled out a small shard of plastic. "Oh, the vertex of this must have been what hurt me." C.G. held it out in her palm and before she got a good look at it Luis grabbed it from her.

"That's where this went!" he exclaimed jovially. He rapped his hand around it tight.

Emily walked up to him. "What's that Luis?"

Luis opened his palm and examined it, then noticed that Emily was asking him a question and closed his hand again. "This? Oh, this is nothing!"

Ethan raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "Dude, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Luis said, putting his hand behind his back.

Ethan walked slowly toward him. "Don't make me use force."

Luis stepped backwards. "Ethan, don't..."

"Attack!" He yelled, jumping forward and pulling Luis to the ground. Helayed on top of him and forced Luis's hands open. Luis gave in and opened his hand. Ethan grabbed the item and jumped off Luis.

Luis slowly got up and rubbed his ribs "You happy now?"

Ethan smiled and held the piece up as a trophy "You bet!"

Emily rolled her eyes and snatched the piece from Ethan's hands. She looked at it thoroughly. She couldn't figure it out so she handed it to C.G. that looked at it, and then looked back questioningly at Luis. "Luis, is this a piece of my birthday gift?"

Luis blushed. Great, that's the last thing he needed to e teased about. "Well, uh-"

"It's the logo piece, with my and my fathers initials. Luis, did you keep this all this time?" C.G. was astonished. She thought Luis didn't think much of loosing her gift.

Luis was starting to be annoyed. "May I have it back now?"

C.G. took a final look at it before handing it back. "Why did you decide to keep it?"

Luis took it back and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed the back of his neck for comfort. "Well, it was a birthday present, and, well, it was a good camera before Squibby got to it..."

Emily decided to help him out. "It's a good luck charm, right?"

"A good luck charm?" C.G. asked. Anciet humans used magic spells? Luis didn't seem the type to believe in magic over science.

Luis's face was a new shade of red. "Look, let's forget about it. So Cege, can I please light those candles?"

C.G. sat back down and remembered the awful gift she had gotten Luis for his birthday. "Yes..." she said quietly. "Of course you may, Luis..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Chapter 23: Holiday Cheer

Emily woke up an practically jumped directly out of her bunk. She didn't though, and slowly crept out of the room. As soon as she was out she skipped to the kitchen. Today she was going to make the time flyer as homey as possible! It was well early in the morning, 4 or 5 am. As a child she used to say up all night to see Santa and she was used to not getting much sleep on Christmas Eve.

She started going through the kitchen to see what C.G. had stored up food-wise. She opened the all-purpose cabinet and looked around. Two loafs of bread, butter, freeze dried potatoes, and a slice of fish. Not the best Christmas supper, but maybe she could make some form of latkas for Luis with the freeze dried potatoes. After all, tonight was the first night of Hanuka as well.

There was no point in making toast three or four hours before everyone woke up, so Emily decided she finally had the chance to wrap the presents. She had three different presents to wrap, even though Luis has 7 more days of his holiday that will be neglected. She figured Luis wouldn't mind much. Unless Cege got him something it was probably the only present he will get. She felt a little bad she couldn't get her best friend more, but beggars can't be choosers. She had known Luis since kindergarten, when at recess he was stung by a bee and no one else was around t help him. He was allergic to bees.

Emily knelt down below the sink and revealed the presents. Just as she opened the doors she heard a yawn and saw Luis coming out. She closed the cupboard and ran up to him.

"Happy Hanuka, Luis!" She said as they shared a quick hug.

"Merry Christmas, Em!" He replied as they stepped apart from each other. "Squibbon woke me up, but why are you awake?"

Emily shrugged "I don't sleep much on Christmas Eve."

There was a loud yawn coming from the bunk and then an exclamation "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Luis rolled his eyes "Ethan doesn't either, apparently."

"Ethan!" came C.G.'s voice, "Do not yell in the Time Flyer, especially so early in the day!"

Ethan shook C.G. "Come on, Cege, it's Christmas! Lighten up!"

C.G. moaned and hopped of her high bunk. "I still don't fully understand the meaning of these Holidays..."

Ethan ran into the kitchen singing 'Deck the Halls", picked Emily up by the waist and spun her around. She laughed.

"Well, you're in a good mood today" Luis said as he envied the Christmas songs.

"Dredel, dradel, dradel. I made it out of clay!" Ethan sung as he sat down at the table.

Luis rolled his eyes. Emily giggled as she washed her hands in the kitchen, she might as well get breakfast started. "You got to love him!" The boys starred at her while she smiled down at the flowing water. When she looked up she saw them starring at her. Her smile faded, as she wondered why they were starring at her. Then it snapped in her head. "No no no no no! I meant as a friend!"

Luis laughed a little "Of course you did."

C.G. walked into the room, somewhat reluctantly. Ethan jumped up and spun her around the same way he did Emily. C.G. looked alarmed. "Ethan! Ethan! Put me down immediately!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and put her down mid spin. "Chill, Cege. I'm just having some fun. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if Luis spun you."

C.G. flattened out the wrinkles in Luis's shirt (remember she was still wearing his clothes) "What is that supposed to mean, Ethan?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "It's obvious you to like each other!"

"Like?" C.G, wondered aloud. Then she remembered the conversation with Emily. "Oh, like..." there was silence. "What a ridiculous idea Ethan. If I liked a 'primitive' my father would kill me."

"Yah, Eeth, Me and Cege? That's... that's crazy..." Luis added, looking at his feet.

Emily and Ethan exchanged glances of exasperation. If they got C.G. and Luis together all these annoying moments would be over! Emily did feel their pain though, so she wasn't to annoyed.

The toast popped up. "Breakfast's ready!"

They took a while to eat breakfast. When they were done though, they decided to go out in the snow. They bundled up and went outside.

Of course Ethan immediately went snowboarding. "Luis you want to help me build my snowman?" Emily asked. She was going to ask Ethan, but he left. Luis is better at it anyway, he used his brains to make the snow person proportional.

Luis was talking to C.G. about the time flyer's repairs when he heard Emily and walked over. "Sure." He picked up a handful up snow and started to mold it into a ball.

Emily looked at C.G."Have you ever made a snowman, Cege?"

C.G. walked over, holding her arms together for warmth. Even though it was very cold outside, they still need to check her wound hourly, so C.G. decided to wear short sleeves, instead of wearing appropriate cold weather protection. "I can not say I have. What is the point in this activity."

Luis rolled his eyes. "To have fun, C.G. Here," Luis placed the snowball in her hands. It was quite cold, and Cege shivered a bit when it touched her. "Now roll it in the snow." C.G. got on the ground and rolled it around. she watched it get bigger and bigger. Once t was much larger than a pumpkin Luis said, "Okay, now stop. This will be he bottom segment of the snowman."

C.G. stood up and looked at the ball on the ground, it reached to a couple inches below her knees. "Is it meant to be that size?"

"Yes, it's like the base of a pyramid." Emily replied as she grabbed a handful of snow. Luis and Emily made the other two segments and piled them together. Then they stood back and looked at it.

"Yes, well, that doesn't look much like a human." C.G. said, shifting her head to the side to look at it in an abstract view. She was shivering.

"It's not done yet. Luis, do you have anything to dress it up in?" Emily said, as she pat the snow down a bit ant the joints.

"I'll go check." Luis replied, walking back inside the time flyer. As Luis walked inside he couldn't help thinking about how on Chanukah back at home he would spend most of it on his electronic gadgets or with his friends out of the house. He didn't enjoy his family as much as he should. Boy, he should have spent more time with his family. He really missed them.

Luis came out of the time flyer with a brown box and a black zipper jacket. "Here, this should have some stuff." he handed the box over to Emily who rummaged through it.

C.G. was still looking at the snowman when she felt a clothe wrap around her. She turned around suddenly to see Luis had given her a jacket. "You seemed cold, and a jacket is easy to pull off when we need to check your arm."

C.G. pushed her arms through the sleeves. "Thank you, Luis. That was very considerate of you."

Luis smiled, the same smile he always gave her. C.G. was glad it was finally back. She had missed it.

Emily smiled as she looked in the box. "Oh, Luis! These are perfect!" She pulled out two large, plastic blue beads that seemed to glint in the sun. She placed them on the head of the snowman. Look, they matched Ethan's perfectly!

"I'm glad you think so." Luis replied, somewhat confused. He grabbed a died potato and stuck in the middle of it's face. Then he handed C.G. three fossilized shark teeth. "Here, you put his mouth on."

C.G. took them and stepped toward the mass of snow. She carefully placed the three rocks in a smiling formation. C.G. stepped back. It did look like a person.

Luis pulled the last item from the box. It seemed to be yellow clothe. "And the final touch," he said as he unfolded it "is the only piece of clothing that would fit our snowman." He shook out Ethan's shirt and slipped it over him. "Tada!"

They stood back and stared at it, "It does look rather like Ethan." Emily said.

"Yes," C.G. replied, as her eyes fell over the potato nose "I always thought he was somewhat of a vegetable."

Just then Ethan and Squibbon came into view. "Watch out!" Ethan yelled as Squibbon covered his eyes. They ran out of the way and Ethan crashed into the snowman.

Emily jumped up and ran toward the snowy mess. "Are you okay baby?"

Ethan was surprised by the term baby. "Yah, I'm fine."

Emily went passed him and hugged Squibbon. "Not you! Poor Squibby. Did big mean Ethan hurt you?" Squibby nodded. Emily glared at Ethan.

Luis looked out and saw clouds coming in. "Um, we should move inside before a blizzard hits."

Ethan stood up. "Good idea. Hey, is this my shirt?"

After dinner of potatoes and toast, the sun was down and Luis decided it would be a good time to light the candles. "Cege, can i light the candles now?"

Cege looked up from her plate, she had almost forgotten that she had given Luis permission to light a fire in the time flyer. "Um, Luis, about that..."

"Let me say something first," Luis cut in. He had to say this sooner or later. "Cege, I never completely thanked you for letting me do this. I've been missing my family lately and it means a lot to me to be able to celebrate Chanukah. Especially with such great friends. Thank you."

C.G. looked at him. If she thought he was smiling before he was really beaming with happiness now. His smile was so sincere and so gentle that it actually made C.G. smile a bit without even thinking about. She had no idea that he had been missing his family. She guessed it only made since. The just starred at his smile for a moment, forgetting everything else in the world.

"What was it you wanted to say, Cege?" Luis asked, forgetting that he had cut her off.

"Oh," C.G. came out of her trance, "I just wanted to say...I couldn't wait to examine a real ancient human candle lighting ceremony!"

Luis smiled even more and stood up. To substitute for a menorah he had nine candle holders laid out. the rest of the crew watched him. Emily had witnessed this a couple times, because Luis often invited friends over at Hanuka time. She had the prayers memorized. She loved watching the candle lighting. She turned the lights off in the time flyer and sat back down.

Luis placed a single candle in the holder to the far right. Then he placed the Shammas Candle into the tallest holder. Then he picked up his lighter. It was the lighter his uncle had given him when he came back from his month in Israel. It was the lighter he went to all his camp outs with as a elementary schooler. It was the lighter he shot of his successful rocket with. But most importantly it was the remote that caused him and C.G. to meet, and that was far the best memory the lighter had for him.

Luis lit the Shammas candle, the leader candle, and let the light flicker out on his lighter. He watched the flame on the lighted candle grow tall and then lifted it up. This was the year of his brother's Barmispha, and that meant his brother should of had the honor of lighting the first candle and the final eight. Luis sighed as he, alone, lit the candle for the first night. Then he closed his eyes and sang. "Baruch atah, adonia. Elohenue melecha ha-olam."

Emily was so caught in that she sang along, and together the prayer sounded almost meladic. "asher kieedshanu batmisphotah. Vitsivanu, le had-lichnere. Shel Chanuka."

Then Luis, solo, repeated in Engilsh "Blessed our thou, our lord, our god. King of the universe. Who has sanctified us by his commandments and ordered us to light the Chanukah lights." Then with a deep breathe he replied "Amen."

He closed his eyes and thought about things. Miracles, family, friends, emotions, and faith. It's amazing someone could think about all those different things in a a single moment of zen. The rest of the crew was captivated by the tall yellow flames of the candles.

After Luis sat down Emily stood up. She turned on a single light, so the candles could still glow in the dim light. "Okay, now it's time for presents!"

"You got us presents?" Luis asked. He had tried to find things but the only thing he could successfully get were some pressed plants or Emily so he decided it wasn't worth it.

"Yah," Emily said, grabbing three different coloured books from under the sink. "I wasn't able to wrap them, though. Sorry."

C.G. was still amazed of what the power of a religion could do. In the future they didn't believe in having separate faiths. Religion was practically out-lawed. The future world was much of a government similar to communism in the ancient times. The government decided everything for you. If there was a religion it was such a global thing no one noticed it.

Emily went back o the table and passed each person a book. She handed Ethan a yellow one, C.G. a blue one, and Luis a purple one. "They're not much, but I worked hard on them. I hope you guys like them!"

Luis looked through the pages. It was a picture scrapbook of their trip. "Wow, Em, these are amazing!"

Ethan flipped through the pages of his. "Yah. Is that me and Luis trying to catch Forest Flish? Remember how Luis fell flat on his butt after jumping in the air to catch a one?"

Luis winced. "I'm not sure i do."

C.G. opened to a page titled 'Monkeying Around' It was filled with pictures of when C.G. believed she was a Babookari. "Yes... quite amusing Emily..."

Emily smiled. "So you guys like them?" Emily had a lot of fun putting together custom pages. Like she made sure that she grabbed frozen shots from Luis's camera of C.G. and Luis together, and some great actions shots for Ethan's ego.

"Yah, they're cool," Ethan replied directly before giving of a yawn. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay. Night guys." Ethan stood up and left, his book under his arm.

Emily's eyes followed hi. She was pretty tired to. "I'm pretty tired to. Good night Luis, Cege!" Emily said as she left, grabbing Squibby on the way.

Luis and C.G. were left alone in the dimly lit room The candles still twinkled, the flames dancing to the sound of silence between the two friends. The only sound was the relaxing rustle of the wind outside the time flyer, and the air inside was a gentle warmness that filled your body.

"So how did you like the 'ancient human candle lighting ceremony?'" Luis asked as he put the book down.

C.G. beamed "Oh, it was most intriguing. I had no idea that it could make you feel so..." She couldn't figure out how to finish the sentence.

"So solemn?" Luis asked, trying to help her out.

"That is a good word for it," C.G. agreed.

Luis looked up. He saw a piece of Emily's mistletoe. "Look, Emily hung mistletoe. That must have been what Ethan was complaining about!"

"Mistletoe?" C.G. asked, looking up at the piece of decorated foliage.

"Yah, it's like a traditional plant that people are supposed to kiss under." Luis said. He never thought much of Mistletoe, no one ever wanted to kiss him whether they were supposed to or not.

"Kiss?" C.G. asked. "Oh yes, the ancient human form of affection..." They're was a silent as the flames performed there dance with an interested audience.

"So that stuff Ethan said about us dating," Luis said, breaking the silence "that's crazy, right?"

"Ridiculous," C.G. agreed looking at him. By mistake their eyes locked.

Luis got lost in her gaze but replied "Nuts."

C.G. felt her body leaning forward and her voice get quieter as she spoke "Obscene..."

Luis felt his face want to pull closer to C.G.'s, and he let it. "Mad..." His voice was barely audible. There lips drew closer ad closer together. The candle light flickered of they're closing eyes. Their heads tilted and they were barely an inch away from each other. They were there together, below the mistletoe, between the candles

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 24: Burning

C.G. and Luis drew closer and closer to each other. There lips about to touch. Then a loud, shrill noise broke them up immediately. They covered they're ears. "What is that, Cege?" Luis asked. Covering his ears."

C.G. winced at the high-pitched noise. No she wasn't wincing at Luis's voice. "It's the smoke alarm. Your candles must have set it off!"

Emily and Ethan came running out of the bunk room in their pajamas. "What's going on?" Emily asked, Squibby tight in her arms.

"Is there an emergency?" Ethan asked, ready to evacuate the time flyer.

Luis looked around the time flyer. "Could be. C.G. my candles can't give off enough smoke to set off a smoke detector! Something else is burning!" C.G. ran and turned off the shrill noise so everyone can be understood. "Guys, get out of the time flyer! Now! I'm going to figure out what's burning!"

"We can't leave you here alone!" Emily said exclaimed.

"Look, if you guys don't get out of here you can get hurt!" Luis said annoyed, he started walking to the control room and looked for smoke. The crew followed him.

"Luis," C.G. said, "I can not allow you to do this-"

Luis looked at the screen monitors. "The fire's in the engine room, get out NOW!" Luis ordered. This caused all three of the others to run out and as far away from the time flyer as possible.

Luis pulled his shirt up over his mouth and nose and ran to the engine room. The engine was in flames, that were quickly spreading toward the gas tank. He had to stop it before then or good-bye life. He couldn't use water or else who knows how long the engine would be not usable. Luis had think fast. He pulled his shirt off and used it to smother the fire. Ouch, the heat burned his hands a little, but the fire was gone. Hopefully C.G. had her communicator with her.

Just as Luis was thinking that, C.G.'s voice came in on the communicator. "Luis, Luis! Are you well?"

Luis smiled. Good ol' C.G. always had her communicator with her. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, thank goodness!" C.G. replied with relief.

"Are you guys all okay?" Luis said into the communicator on his wrist. Now that the crew found his camera piece he attached it to his communicator. Getting so close to the heat it seemed to had melted a little. He hoped his communicator was all right. He sighed. As soon as he took in a breathe he started coughing.

"We're all fine," came Emily's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yah," Luis said between coughs. "I must have breathed in something. I think there's a gas leak" Luis said, as he saw a cloud of something spewing out of the engine."I'll investigate it later."

"Get out of the engine room, Luis." C.G. said, hearing his coughs.

As he walked out of the room (leaving his soiled shirt) he replied, "Okay, and you guys can come back now." Luis grabbed his pajama top and threw it over himself before the guys came back. Then he ran his hands under cold water because the burns obviously hurt. He had gotten burns like that before, because fire intrigues any young boy.

The crew walked into the kitchen. Emily ran up and hugged him from the side relieved he was okay, then saw his hands. "Luis, what happened to your hands?"

"I had to smother the fire with my shirt," Luis replied. Emily turned off the water. Burns hurt much more when exposed to air. "Ow, why did you do that?"

Emily grabbed his wrists. "Cege, do you have burn ointment? I'm going to wrap Luis's hands up."

C.G. nodded and grabbed a tube from the cabinet as Emily pulled Luis to sit at the table.

"Dude," Ethan said as leaned against the wall. "that was one brave thing you did."

"Thanks, Eeth," Luis replied as he was held hostage by Emily. "Ouch!" he complained as Emily rubbed the ointment on his burns.

"Sorry," Emily replied sympathetically.

"Perhaps," C.G. said as she looked at Luis's painful expression "I should apply the cream. We have a gentler system in 10,000 A,D, that possible will cause less pain to Luis."

"Oh, okay. That could be a good idea." Emily said, moving over so C.G. could slide in.

C.G. sat across from Luis and placed his hands in the middle. He winced the same way he had been wincing. "Could you guys hurry up before I go run them under cold water again!"

C.G. nodded. "Now Luis, I want you to close your eyes and focus on the pain in your hands."

Luis looked confused, "What's that supposed to do?"

"Trust me Luis," C.G. replied calmly. Luis closed his eyes and did as told. "I am now going to transfer the pain in your hands to separate parts of your body."

"Oh, come on Cege-" Luis started to say before C.G. cut him off.

"Luis, I need you to believe in this." C.G. held his wrists and Luis took a deep breathe and focused on his pain. "Now, the places I touch is wear I'mtransferring the pain." C.G. leaned forward and brushed against hisforearms, gut area, and a couple other places. The more places she tapped the less tension was shown in his face. When he seemed at ease she squeezed the ointment onto her fingers and rubbed it into his burns.

Ethan and Emily watched amazed. Never had they seen anything like that... that... healing magic. Who would have thought they used magic in the future.

"Okay," C.G. said, bringing everyone out of their trance. ImmediatelyLuis's face went back to how it was at the beginning. "Emily, you can now wrap his hands i the necessary precautions." C.G. stood up, trying her best to give an air of mystery. She went and stood next to Ethan.

Ethan whispered to her so Luis wouldn't hear "How did you do that?"

C.G. whispered back, "I used Luis's brain. If you believe something enough then you can trick your body into feeling that way, the human mind is very impressive."

Ethan nodded and looked over at Luis and Emily. Luis seemed to be in a bit more pain then when C.G. was sitting in front of him. "It probably helped a bit that you were there, too,"

"Excuse me?" C.G. replied. Ethan just laughed and looked on.

One week later they were making precautions to leave the Great Plateau. Ethan had to be Luis's hands and was getting a bit tired of it. Luis had let it gone to his head. "I need a sip of water!" Luis declared.

"Uhg, again?" Ethan complained.

Luis leaned his chair backwards and whistled, because of the inability to snap. Ethan rolled his eyes and picked up the glass, then moved it toward Luis's head reluctantly. Then he tipped it backwards and poured the water on Luis's head. This caused Luis to scramble upward. "I guess I needed that." Then he looked up at his wet hair. "Could you squeeze the water out of my bangs?"

Ethan laughed and hit Luis's shoulder. Then he walked away into the control room. "I was serious..." Luis said as he followed Ethan.

In the control room C.G. was sitting in the pilot chair. Before they left she had a scheduled meeting with her father over the time tele-communicator to make sure they had completed the necessary tasks. The thing was, they had no necessary task so whatever he had to say must be very important.

"Poggle population data?" C.G. asked, looking at a list.

Emily fingered through a file cabinet. She pulled out the thick folder. "Check!" She said, passing it to C.G., who placed it on the controls in front of her.

"You girls think you should just relax? I think C.G.'s dad will just be happy to see C.G. in her jumpsuit again." Ethan said, taking a stationary position against the wall. C.G. had gone back to wearing her normal clothes because her arm had healed enough that it didn't need to be constantly monitored.

"That is true," C.G. replied, relaxing a bit. She stood up and looked at my watch. "Oh, 10 more seconds!"

"Places everyone!" Emily said as they lined up behind C.G. They realized that giving C.G. a look of leadership softened her father up enough to lighten the punishment.

C.G. turned the time tele-communicator key and took a deep breathe. The screen projected much larger than normal. So much so C.G. felt the need to back up.

The man appeared and looked at C.G. He smiled seeing her attired in her own clothing. "Greetings, C.G."

"Hello Father," C.G. replied, her voice already lower in volume then it was before. "I hope you find everything satisfactory."

"I'm sure I will," the man said as he took an overlook at the crew. He laid eyes on Luis. "Why his wet?"

C.G. turned around. She hadn't realized his head was soaked. She gave him a glare for not looking presentable and he tilted his head toward Ethan. C.G. nodded and turned around. "Scientific research?"

The man shrugged it off and continued with his plans. "I have something to tell you, Cassiopeia. You and your crew are going to have a couple of additions. Though I believe that this is best reported by the human who made the decision of who these additions were." The screen seemed to move and a young male, C.G.'s age was shown.

"Hello, sister."

"Malachi!" C.G. exclaimed with great enthusiasm. Then she caught herself. "I mean, hello brother." C.G. looked rather embarrassed.

Malachi smiled. It's good to know his sister wasn't still mad at him. Then he observed the crew behind C.G. "Greetings. I am Malachi (from FarmQueen), Cassiopeia's, I mean, um, C.G.'s twin brother.

C.G. smiled when she heard him use the name. Hr father must have said something. Malachi continued. "I have heard a lot about you three-" then he noticed the terror squid hiding behind Emily, "I mean four of you from my father. May I try to guess your names?"

The crew nodded and Malachi waited for an answer. "I guess not..."

"No, brother!" C.G. replied, hearing the feeling of rejection in her brothers voice. "When they move their heads up and down it means 'yes' or 'affirmative.'"

Malachi seemed embarrassed. "Ah, that must be what father means when he does that. That makes since. Well, then you must be Emily, seeing as that Terror Squid is so attached to your legs."

"Pleased to meet you," Emily replied with a smile.

Malachi nodded, trying to get used to the fad. Then he continued, "And you," Malachi said as he pointed to Ethan "must be Luis. The one father is so worried about around Cass... C.G. Which makes you," Malachi said, looking at the astonished Luis "um, Squibby I guess. Long, thin appendages and a wet or slimy appearance. Though I did think that name belonged to the terror squid... but I guess that makes the Terror Squid Ethan, the clumsy and arrogant one..."

C.G. and Emily were trying hard not to laugh but found it difficult. Luis looked astonished, and Ethan would have been laughing if he hadn't been called clumsy and arrogant, so instead he looked a bit miffed. Malachi frowned. "I was incorrect, was I not?"

"Affirmative," C.G. replied, coughing to clear her throat and stopping her laughter. "Not to far off."

Emily stopped herself giggling to and stepped forward. "Malachi, meet Ethan," she said, pointing toward the angry, yellow boy "Squibby," she said, picking up Squibbon at her legs, "and, of course..."

"Luis," Malachi said, shamefully. "I apologize for calling you a Squibbon, and for giving your highly esteemed name to another crew member."

Luis sighed. "It's okay, man. We all make mistakes... Did you say my name was highly esteemed?"

"Affirmative. My father always compliments you when talking about your mission," Malachi said. He decided to go into the subject he was supposed to talk about before this got out of hand. "Anyway, I was given the choice of whom to add to your crew because he thought I would be the best to evaluate children our age.

"My first choice was Lucinda Hipster (from MikiMe), because her father is the lead sponsor of your mission." Malachi projected an image of her.

"That's just what we need, more woman!" Ethan complained. Emily gave him an evil eye. "I mean... yay more woman..."

"Yes..." Malachi replied.

C.G. chuckled, "You will get used to Ethan's behavior soon enough."

Malachi sighed. "Actually, I won't be joining you, Cassiopeia."

"What? Why?" C.G. asked, depressed that her brother couldn't come.

Malachi gave C.G. an apologizing look, then continued. "The second choice has top marks in all his classes and is from Time and Space Academy Boys. Darrin Grey (from Originalscreenname)." A screen projected and showed a full front profile view.

C.G. gasped, though her gasp was luckily unheard b her crew mates. It was Darrin. Darrin! Every girls dream back at Time and Space Academy Girls. Of course, they did not have words like 'crush' and 'like' so it was hard o explain the feelings. C.G. remembered she used to have a crush on him, but eventually she had gotten over it. At least she thought she did.

Luis looked at the picture. "He sort of looks like... me."

Emily nodded, "But with a cuter face!" she joked.

"Hey!" Luis replied. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Top marks? Great, another Luis. I can barley take the puppet master over here!" Ethan complained, referring to being Luis's hands for the last week.

Malachi made a confused look. These primitives have strange speaking habits. "Well, father has some more things to say so I shall switch to him."

C.G. frowned, "I understand, brother."

"Oh and Cassiopeia, I mean C.G. Be careful," he smiled at his sister.

"Farewell, Malachi," C.G. replied, smiling back.

Malachi nodded to the other members of the crew. "Switching transmissions,"

The screen flickered and C.G.'s dad appeared again. "Well, I hope your questions are cleared. Tomorrow we have scheduled for you to meet them in the Bengal Swamp (search thefutureiswild.com ) along with your new regulation uniforms-"

"Uniforms?" Ethan asked, outraged. "Why the heck do we need uniforms?"

The man ignored the outburst. "The coordinates are being transmitted to the time flyer's navigation program and tomorrow it will automatically depart at 8:00 A.M. End transmission."

The crew stood there a bit distraught. "My father was in a hurry," C.G. noted, backing up from wear the screen was. She walked into Luis.

"Ow, ow, ow! My hands, Cege!" Luis said, as he tried to resist the urge to push her off, because if he did he would put to much pressure on his already hurting hands.

"Oh, sorry!" C.G. said, running immediately toward Emily. "Are your hands okay?"

Luis nodded and Emily turned to talk to C.G. "You have to tell me everything about your brother!" C.G. sighed as she and Emily walked toward the kitchen, there voices fading out of the control room.

Ethan and Luis were left alone. Ethan immediately started talking. "So this Darrin guy is smart,"

"Yah," Luis said. "Finally some intelligent company," Luis joked as he waved his hands out to make them feel less painful.

"C.G.'s smart," Ethan pointed out.

Luis blushed. "Well, yah, I didn't mean that-"

Ethan cut in, "And I bet she had a crush on that Darrin guy." Luis fell silent. There was a moment of pause. "Your going to loose your chance if you don't act soon."

"Loose my chance?" Luis asked, stuttery.

Ethan starred out into the kitchen where the girls went. "She'll only like you for so long before she gets exasperated. Not to mention the mission will only go on for so long." Luis looked down. "Or you could let her go. I'm sure the candles tomorrow on the 8th night of Hanuka will give C.G. and Darrin the perfect romantic atmosphere for a little future reunion."

Luis looked up at Ethan. Ethan stood up, "It's your choice, Luis." With that Ethan walked out of the room.

Luis stood there, stunned. He thought a bit about what Ethan said. "Why has Ethan gained this annoying habit of making perfect since and leaving the chapter feeling... grim?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Chapter 25: Bananas About Conjunctions

_Wow, chapter 25. That's one fourth of a hundred... I have come a long way. I'm surprised I stuck with it!_

"Ethan, wake up!" Luis ran into the bunk room yelling. Ethan moaned and turned over on his side. "Ethan!"

Ethan pulled the covers over his head to shield out the light when he opened his eyes. "Where's the fire?"

Luis pulled the covers down as Ethan blinked to get used to the rushing wave of light. "You slept in! We'll be meeting our new crew mates in five minutes at the most!"

Ethan sprung out of his bunk, hitting his head on the way. "Dude, what the heck! Why didn't anyone wake me!"

Luis rolled his eyes. "We have better things to do than to watch over your sleeping time like your mother! Now hurry!" Luis said as he left the room.

Mother, huh. He said it instead of mom. Maybe C.G. is rubbing of on him. Great, now he wasn't using conjunctions in his head. No, he couldn't let that happen. Don't be like C.G. It's not C.G. is, it's C.G.'s. Okay, got it. There were to many periods in that sentence. Arg, his mind always ran off like that in the mornings. Ethan splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up.

Back in the control room, C.G. was impatient in waiting for all the days events. Today she had to present herself as a leader or else her new additions will never look to her that way. C.G. had done something completely un-characteristic and spent most of the morning in the bathroom getting her face perfect.

Luis was annoyed. He noticed C.G. had be working on her appearance a lot more than normal. It irritated him. Why was she working so hard to impress him... he meant them. That guy probably spends hours in the bathroom to, not like Luis's natural look... who was he kidding. A- he's from the future and there for he probably doesn't care and B- in his own opinion Luis didn't look to great naturally. Arg, he had to stop having wondering thoughts. Ethan probably doesn't do that. Lucky...

Emily sighed as crickets chirped in her somewhat sleepy head. Squibby was sitting on her lap being mindlessly petted. Emily came awake when Ethan jumped into the control room.

"The E-ster is here!" he proclaimed cockily as he strutted toward the control table.

"Easter?" C.G. asked, "Is that not the ancient human holiday honoring the death of Jesus Christ? It is so close to the celebration of his birth..."

Luis sighed, exasperated at C.G.'s misunderstanding. "Cege, he was simply using the first letter in his name and adding a suffix to it to act macho."

C.G. laughed embarrassedly, that was easy enough to figure out herself. "Oh, yes, of course."

Emily looked out the window and saw a flash of orange light in the sky. They looked a bit like liquid fireworks. That reminded her of the day she and C.G. met. "Uh, guys. I think we're about to have some visitors."

Sure enough, there was a knock on the hatch door. The four of them immediately stood up into a jumbled position. Ethan standing a bit behind Emily and to the right. Emily standing next to C.G. Luis, strangely, was standing of to the side, away from the group.

C.G. looked at the jagged formation her crew was in. The knock came again and C.G. quickly said, "I think it is best if you three line up behind me, as we do for talks with my father."

The three lined up, Luis somewhat reluctantly. C.G. patted her hair down, took a deep breathe and opened the hatch. As two figures walked in C.G. smiled and said "Greetings!"

The male out of the two of them was the first to talk. He was tall, noticeably taller than C.G. and Luis. Though he wasn't slim, he hand some muscular bulk, but not to much. His skin was tan, and he had big brown eyes. His face was handsome, maybe not sighing handsome, but handsome at that. His hair was shiny black, but had curls that hung around his face perfectly. Both C.G. and Emily were a bit breathless, mainly because they hadn't seen a new guy in some time and were tired of always having to gave upon Ethan and Luis to fill their 'eye candy' needs. "Hello, you must be Cassiopeia G."

C.G. nodded and the crew was surprised she hadn't corrected him. Emily decided to reveil the information for her 'commander' "Actually, we call her C.G."

C.G. gave Emily a glare as the boy gave a confused look. "That is... different. Well, I am Darrin G, as you probably already know. And this is Lucin-"

The girl beside him cut him off. She had her arms crossed and was leaning on her left leg, "Lucy, Lucy H to be formal."

The three old schoolers were confused. Ethan asked "You don't go by your full name?"

"Lucinda? Bleck! Besides, why should I fold into the annoying habits of the social world around me? 10,000 A.D. is so dull!" Lucy replied, stepping forward to stand beside her taller comrade.

Ethan nodded, Lucy was tall, though a bit shorter than himself. She had a skinny stick figure. She also had strait and long blond hair. The thing that seemed peculiar about her is that her clothes seemed, well, 21st century. Future retro.

C.G. decided to continue with her planned welcome speech. "Welcome to our crew. This is-"

"Ethan, Emily, and Luis," Darrin cut in. "We had received information earlier. We are in a bit of a hurry to get settled in, because our luggage is going to expand in a few minutes," Darrin said as he pulled a handful of items out of his pockets. "Could you show us our sleeping quarters?"

"Oh, uh, yes of course. Follow me." as C.G. lead the two new crew mates to the bunk room, the three 21st century-ers were left behind.

Ethan, Emily and Luis finally had a chance to think about the impact that the additions would have on the crew. Luis felt queasy in his stomach and thought sharing ideas would at least make his feelings heard. "It's not going to be the same, is it? We barley know these people."

Ethan nodded. "I'm gonna miss being able to walk around in my pajamas..."

Emily sat down on the control table and used her tip toe to stay up, crossing one leg over the other. "What if we split up?" Luis and Ethan looked at her questionably. "There is, I mean there's... there's now an equal number of past and future passengers. There could be big fights."

Ethan and Luis looked down. If there weren't fights there would at least be segregation. The missions would be divided into teams of future and past. "Her dad would be less hesitant to send us back..." Luis added.

Ethan frowned. "Come on guys, don't you think you're over reacting a bit? My dad always says 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch!'"

Before they could reply C.G. walked in with some clothes in her hands. She seemed happier than usual. She handed one outfit to each of her friends, and she did it in correlation to the size of the outfit. "These are the new regulation uniforms. Darrin and Lucy brought them."

Ethan observed that after passing out the attire C.G.'s arms were empty. "Where is, err, where's yours?"

C.G. gave Ethan a peculiar look. Did he just avoid using a conjunction. "Apparently my father said I didn't... um, did not need one. Now go put them on. I am anxious to see what they look like." The crew reluctantly slinked off into different rooms.

Emily was the first to emerge. The uniform was basically a copy of C.G.'s jumpsuit but in forest green. Emily moaned, "When I get home I'm going to though away all things pukey green!"

C.G. looked examined her. "It does not seem to bad, Emily."

Before Emily replied Ethan made a loud moaning sound. "C.G., your dad is gonna PAY!"

Luis came out. His jumpsuit was actually somewhat nice. He was given a pure black outfit. He looked somewhat mysterious. "They're not that bad. Come on Ethan!"

C.G. looked at Luis's outfit. She smiled.

Just as she was smiling Ethan was creeping out and all three of them burst into fits of laughter.

Ethan was not amused. "Ha ha ha, it's very funny..." Ethan's full body jumpsuit was a bright, sunshine yellow.

"The light, it burns!" Emily said between fits of laughter. All three had to hold themselves up in order to not topple over.

"Hey, is Bananas in Pajamas still on the air?" Luis asked, as he held his stomach to help it carry the capacity of laughter he had in his system.

Ethan looked hopelessly at C.G. If anyone would stop laughing she would. "Cege, can you please control of your crew?"

C.G. took a deep breathe in. "Of course, Ethan. As soon as I get something."Ethan looked at her with suspicion "What's that?"

"Sunglasses!" C.G. replied laughing to tears once more.

Ethan crossed his arms. "Even future girl is making jokes about me!"

The three of them caught their breathe and stopped laughing. "Sorry, Eeth," Luis said, trying to hold back a smirk of amusement.

"You should be," Ethan replied as he stood up strait with his arms crossed. If he stood up strait and tall he was actually about as tall as Luis.

Ethan's stomach started growling. "Well, I'm a bit hungry. So if you don't mind I'm going to make like a banana and split!" This earned another round of laughter from his friends, who were trying so hard to hide it. Ethan looked confused the realized what he had done. "Frick!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Chapter 26: Shut up, Ethan!

Ethan grabbed a banana and stuffed it in his mouth. He had gotten a craving for them all of a sudden. Ethan decided he should check out the "sleeping quarters" to see if the new kids needed any help. When he entered the room there was a very large object that Darrin couldn't seem to get off his bunk. The two new bunks seemed to have been pulled out of the wall. Darrin (in a purple jumpsuit) tried again to lift the large object of his bed. He was able to carry it an inch above but then dropped it. Ethan walked over. "Need any help?"

Darrin tried again and sighed. "Affirmative." Ethan moved Darrin out of the way and picked the heavy object up by himself.

"Where do you want this?" Ethan asked, peeking his head out from behind the object so he was able to see Darrin. "Ask Lucinda, she was in charge of this object," Darrin answered, pointing toward C.G.'s bunk.

Lucy jumped down. "I told you, call me Lucy or don't call me anything!" She turned around. She hadn't actually seen Ethan when he walked in the room. She put a fist in her mouth to stop her from laughing.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Laugh now, and then never mention it again!"

Lucy tried to swallow her laughter. "No, I wasn't gong to laugh. I was just going to... compliment you on your nice yellow..." that's when she lost it and started laughing hysterically.

Darrin turned around from sorting things on his bed. He took a look at Ethan. "I do not understand what is so amusing."

Ethan gave him a half smile. Then he asked, "What is this thing, anyway?" as he put it down because clearly he wasn't going anywhere until Lucy stopped laughing.

Lucy swallowed her laughter again. "It's a ship camouflage unit that my dad donated."

Darrin nodded, "Though we never learned how to set it up. I was thinking that Cassiopeia could possibly help me with that-"

Ethan waved his hands in front of his face. "No! Do NOT let Cege near this thing!"

Darrin looked confused. "Why not?"

Ethan put his hands down. "Uh, you'll see why soon enough. Though, if you need gadget help, Luis is your man."

Darrin looked confused. "A primitive?"

"Hey hey hey!" Ethan said angrily, "We are NOT primitive."

"I apologize, it's a habit." Darrin replied.

Lucy felt a bit like slapping Darrin for putting his foot in his mouth, but she refrained from doing so. "I think the unit goes in the control room. Here, I'll show you."

Ethan picked up the devise and followed Lucy out. Lucy stepped past Luis, Emily, and C.G. and over to the pilot's area where found a large, control less area. "I guess it goes here."

Ethan placed it down and Luis walked over and examined it. "Is that a camouflage unit?"

Lucy looked alarmed. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Luis smiled and stood up cockily, the way Ethan does when he's right for a change. "Oh, my big brain I guess." He brushed his hands together to give a look of wiping of dirt, but instead his burns reacted "Ow, ow, ow!"

Emily giggled, and Ethan rolled his eyes. "_Smart!_"

Luis frowned and sat down in the pilot's chair (the closest chair to him) He spun around and caused himself to land in a position that allowed him to face most of the crew. "So, Lucy, why did you agree to come on this mission?"

She hoisted herself up onto the controls. "Well, at first I was appalled to be considered for such a thing. I mean, explore all these amazing enviorments just so the human population can destroy it later."

Emily nodded. "It's hard not to think about the impact of the human race."

Lucy nodded, "But then I started thinking. I thought how it was a once in a life time opportunity, especially considering I'm not the best student. I mean, I would get to see new animals, play some awesome sports, and even hang out with some people from my favorite century! I'd be an idiot not to except it!"

Emily smiled. "It sounds like you'll be a perfect fit."

Luis nodded, "Just like how Ethan fits into his uniform!" There was a round of chuckles.

Lucy stood up and looked out the window. "When do we get to explore?"

"Explore?" Luis and C.G. exchanged looks of exasperation. The Bengal Swamp had to be their least favorite enviorment of all. Between getting trapped on a sandbar with a lurk fish, almost being flattened by a Tortaton, and of course Tika and Tak, they're experiences were not satisfactory. Not to mention it was hot, humid, and full of mosquitoes.

Darrin walked into the control room. Ethan was the first to greet him. "Darrin, did you finish sorting through all those gadgets you brought along?"

Darrin nodded. "The professor told us to call in when we were settled."

"The professor?" C.G. asked. "Oh yes, my father." C.G. walked over to the pilot chair and made sure it was all in order. "That can be arranged. Standard positions." C.G., Luis, Ethan, and Emily lined up in the same way as always. Lucy and Darrin looked a tad bit confused, but caught on and joined the horizontal line behind C.G.

When C.G. was satisfied by their appearance she turned the key. "Hello father. The our new crew mates have arrived and are safe."

The man smiled. "That is good, C.G. I see you are all wearing your uniforms."

Before C.G. could reply Ethan stepped up. "Sir, I refuse to wear this!"

The man observed Ethan. He started to chuckle. Ethan crossed his arms, unamused. The man coughed to take control of his laughter. "Why do you refuse to wear this?"

Ethan crossed his arms. "You've got to be kidding. You might be fine looking like a giant blue berry, but I do not want to be adopted into the fruit family!" C.G. sighed. There was no stopping Ethan when he gets like this.

The man started talking, trying to redeem himself. "I was only trying to appeal to every one's interest and give them something I thought they would enjoy..."

"Just because I threw on a random shirt when Luis pulled us out at six in the morning on Saturday doesn't mean I won't puke if I see it one more time!" The man opened his mouth to say something, but Ethan had to be stupid and opened his again. "And I bet you did this out of selfishness. You figured giving the crew uniforms would make Cege have less of a reason to hook up with Luis!"

C.G. gasped, she could not believe Ethan was speaking to her father in this manor. "Ethan-"  
Ethan continued ranting. "Well, sir, if you didn't notice, you gave the two guys your daughter would sleep with the most 'appealing' colours!"

"Ethan!" C.G. yelled again. She was blushing vigorously now. Her father seemed rather embarrassed also.

Ethan payed no attention to his mission commander, even though the more he talked the more angry C.G.'s father seemed to become. "You, sir disgust me," Ethan was really getting into a character. Sadly, if he didn't shut his trap soon they would all be in deep trouble. "You are willing to torture others just for your own personal gain."

"Ethan! Please stop your talking"

"How can you live with yourself? The clown suit doesn't even look good on you!"

"Eth-" C.G. tried to make him stop.

"Just to think that you can stop C.G. from crushing on Lu-"

C.G. couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP, Ethan!" C.G. had no regret for saying what she did, even if she hoped to impress her father and new crew mates with her leadership. Ethan fell silent so it worked it's purpose. "Father, I am sorry for that primitive display. I shall work harder on controlling my crew."

The man nodded. "For your sake, I hope so Cassiopeia. Now that Darrin and Lucinda have joined your crew there are two new candidates for mission commander, and two new slots that could be emptied if it was necessary for a the crew member to leave." The man eyed Ethan, and possibly Luis.

C.G. nodded, her face now showing signs of sadness and disappointment. "I believe I have some work to do father... end transmission." The man nodded and she turned the time tele-communicator key. She turned around to have a crew starring at her. She took a deep breathe. She had to act responsibly. Instead of storming out in anger she had to show her leadership material. Things were about to get more professional.

'"Ethan," C.G. said, taking a deep breathe and stepping closer to him to intimidate him. "If you ever speak to my father in that manner again, you will sleep outside for the night, no matter what the environment or conditions."

Ethan nodded, realizing that he had spaced out and let stupid things roll out of his mouth. "Chill Cege-"

"And Ethan," C.G. said, cutting him off. "Later on we will take a walk and discuss your punishment for this time. I will not let your mistakes bring down the reputation of those around you."

Ethan looked down. He new he messed up, but she never was like this. He mumbled "Roger commander..."

C.G. stepped backwards. "Ethan, speak clearly."

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly replied, speaking loudly as possible without yelling "Roger commander!"

C.G. turned around, not letting the crew see her satisfied face. "Darrin, I suggest you install that camouflage unit before we are given a distinct directive."

He nodded, but when he looked at the devise he needed to ask a question. "I will need some help,"

C.G. nodded. "Luis, can you help him?"

Luis looked a bit taken aback. He didn't want to help this guy. He opened his mouth to respond.

"If you decline," C.G. replied "I will be forced to help him myself."

Luis looked a bit wide eyed. Was that a threat in her mind because she thought Luis had a thing for her or because she was so awful with gadgets. Either way, Luis was inclined to help. He nodded and went over to examine the machine, without giving Darrin a glance.

"Lucy and Emily, you two go count the population of Tortaton, so we can be ahead of my father's orders." C.G. said, turning to the left were the two girls were.

"Affirmative," Emily replied "I mean yes..."

Ethan seemed to be trying to creep out of the room. C.G. frowned upon this site. "And Ethan!" He flinched and stopped walking. "You shall come with me. I had planned on examining some underwater plants, and this seems like your specialty!"

"Muck reaching?" Ethan asked, as he turned around. C.G. gave him a glare. "I mean... muck reaching! Yay..."

C.G. smiled victoriously. "I will get the equipment ready, you three be out in five minutes." C.G. exited through the roof hatch, leaving a somewhat terrified crew.

Luis looked at Ethan. "Ethan, you seriously weren't thinking were you?" Luis knew Ethan had that habit, and that at the very, very, very bottom part of his soul he was a truly kind person.

"Yeah, and I seriously messed up." Ethan said, looking down at his feet.

Emily half smiled. She thought it was sweet how how he cared so much. "You'll just have to except the consequences."

Ethan mumbled, "I hate excepting the consequences..."

Ethan, Emily, and Lucy exited the ship and found C.G. waiting patiently and mumbling to herself.

"Um, Cege," Emily said quietly, trying to startle C.G. the least. C.G. turned around startled. "Me and Lucy will go this way" Emily said, pointing right "Because that's the direction of the Tortaton graveyard."

C.G. nodded. "Good idea, Emily."

The two left and once they were out of sight C.G. turned to Ethan. C.G. climbed onto the Dune Skimmer. "Get on Ethan," Ethan reluctantly got and held C.G.'s waist so he wouldn't fall of.

They rode for a while in silence. Ethan sighed. He had to make things right again. "Look... Cege. I'm sorry."

C.G. sighed also. "I accept your apology, Ethan. I did somewhat over react."

Ethan looked down "No you didn't. I was out of line."

C.G. smiled. "We were both at fault."

Ethan felt much better. He used to not really care about what C.G. thought about him, but now they were a lot closer. "So, where are we going sis?"

C.G. looked puzzled. "Sis?"

Ethan blushed. Did he just call C.G. his sister? "I meant Cege. Where are we headed, besides to the bottom of the muck."

C.G. laughed. "Actually, you will not have to 'muck reach' because we are going to examine the population of Lurkfish!"

Ethan was surprised. "Lurkfish? Why didn't you say so? That sounds like fun!"

C.G. sped up a bit. "Because if I said that aloud in front of Luis and Emily they would 'freak'"

Ethan laughed. "Well, at least Luis would."

C.G. shook her head. "Ethan, why do you have this obsession with saying Luis has special feelings for me?"

Ethan gave a sly expression. "Why do you have this obsession with denying you have 'special feelings' for him?"

C.G. sighed, "I do not deny it..."

Lucy's voice rang through their communicators. "Hey stupids! You better hope Luis didn't just hear that. You forgot to turn off your communicators!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Chapter 27: Out of Power

C.G. brought the dune skimmer to a halt. At the sudden stop sand blasted up and sprayed her in the face. She rubbed her eyes. The sand blasted backwards into Ethan's mouth so he coughed before replying. "Excuse me?"

From the communicators Emily replied "Wow Ethan, where did your manners come from?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You guys are having a big laugh about this whole situation, aren't you?"

"In one word," Lucy replied, "Yes!" He heard girls giggling. Great, nothing annoyed him more than gossiping teen-aged girls.

He turned to C.G. who had finished blinking sand out of her eyes. C.G. was standing wide eyed, though it was unsure whether it was because she had sand in her eyes or she was frightened to death that Luis had heard them.

She brought up the courage to speak into the communicator. "Luis? Do you copy?" No reply. "Luis?" she asked slightly louder.

"He must have taken his communicator of so the hunk of junk wouldn't interfere with the electronics." Ethan wasn't sure if he was happy that he hadn't ruined C.G. and Luis's relationship or sad that he wasn't about to have a laughing fit at their scrambling to find words to exchange.

C.G. sighed with relief. If Luis had heard that then who knows what would happen to the crew's relationship and status. Luis would clearly shrug her off, and possibly stop talking to her. If that happened C.G. would die, even though standing next to him kills her to...

Ethan noticed C.G. started breathing deeper. "You, okay, Cege?"

Emily's alarmed voice came out of their communicators. "What's wrong with C.G?"

Ethan pulled his communicator to his mouth. "You two!" He turned his communicator off and hopped off the Dune Skimmer. He helped C.G. down. "Are you okay?"

C.G. took a deep breathe and nodded. "Affirmative... my heart... just started beating faster for a second. The experience... has left me... somewhat... breathe taken." She responded between breathes.

Ethan looked forward. The swamp was within view. "Maybe we should walk the rest of the way, so the Dune Skimmer doesn't become the Mud Magnet!"

C.G. stood up strait. "Good idea, Malachi."

Ethan arranged his eyebrows in a sly and suspicious position. "Malachi? As in your brother?"

C.G. blushed. "Sorry, I must not be thinking properly." The two of them stood their in an awkward silence. It lasted a while. Then out of no where they started laughing.

"Remember when we hated each other?" Ethan asked through chuckles.

"Affirmative, I can still bareley stand you!" C.G, joked through laughter.

"Now we're practically family!" Ethan replied, at the very end suppressing his immense enjoyment.

C.G. smiled. "I'm glad to be able to call you my ignorant brother!" C.G. joked.

Ethan laughed again and gave her a sideways hug. "I guess then I'll have to call you my nagging sis!"

"Awwwwwww!" came two female voices out of C.G.'s communicator in unison. This cause Ethan and C.G. to jump apart in shock.

Lucy's laugh was heard. "We know you guys were hugging because Ethan's voice suddenly got louder. C.G. forgot to turn of her communicator."

C.G. rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Shouldn't you two be investigating Tortaton?"

"Shouldn't you two be 'muck reaching'?" Lucy mimicked.

Ethan leaned in, his face three inches away from C.G.'s communicator. "Bye, girls!" He said as he turned off C.G.'s communicator. He stood up and started walking toward the swamp "Now, where are those Lurkfish." C.G. gave a sideways smile. and followed Ethan.

Back at the ship Luis and Darrin had just finished installing the camouflage unit. Luis had been using the very tips of his fingers, and they were now reasonably sore. He hadn't realized much, because he and Darrin had been talking the entire time.

"Fifteen minutes flat! That's how you do it old school!" Luis exclaimed, leaning backwards.

Darrin looked a bit puzzled. "I am not quite sure what you just said, but I am impressed. I see why everyone looks to you and not Cassiopeia for this sort of thing."

Luis felt bad whenever he made C.G. look worse. He decided to change the subject. "Speaking of C.G., I should probably turn my communicator back on." Luis walked over and carefully replaced the communicator to his wrist without it dragging on the bandages around his hands. Then he turned it on. "Cege? Eeth? You there?" Luis asked pulling the communicator close to his face.

"Sorry Luis, they turned off their communicators." Emily replied. This caused Luis to come to alarm. "Why? What's wrong? Are they okay?"

"Yah, they're fine." Lucy said trying to console him. "They turned them off cause they were being all lovey-dovey. Yuck!"

Luis staggered backwards. "W-w-what?" Ethan, and C.G., together? That couldn't be. He felt a pain in his stomach

There was some whispering and then Lucy's voice came back in. "No no _no_, I'm sorry. I didn't mean like that. I meant they were... well... not like that! Sorry for scaring you, Luis!"

Luis smiled relieved. "Why would that sc-sc-scare me?"

"Whatever, don't bother us because we're getting close to a Tortaton." Emily whispered.

Luis nodded and sat down. Darrin decided to make conversation. "At the academy, females swooned over me. I'm sure they did for you at your school."

Luis laughed. "Sure they did," he responded sarcastically.

Darrin nodded. "It's quite annoying after some point, does it not? I hope C.G. doesn't 'fall' for me again!"

Luis raised his eyebrows. "Again?"

Darrin nodded. "Yes, it was quite obvious. Of course, it was hard not to find a girl who couldn't be quickly be charmed by me." Darrin made a pose that was so stuck up and out of place it caused

Luis to laugh, half-heartedly. Darrin was cool, but what if he made a move for Cege?

"Of course, if she does fall under my spell I would never go for her. She isn't nearly good enough." Darrin added, jokily.

This offended Luis, "Hey-"

He was cut off by Ethan's voice on the communicator. "Guys, we need some help!"

Luis rolled his eyes. What could they need help with, they were pulling weeds out of the mud. "What prank are you playing, Ethan?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. What would you rather have for dinner... Lurkfish stew, or smoked _Ethan C.G. al--lamoad_!"

Luis jumped up. "We're coming Ethan!" They ran out.

"We're coming to!" Emily said.

Ethan was trapped on a sand bar, while C.G. was standing across the way, pacing. "Ethan? Do you have any electrical devises on you?" She yelled,

"Yah, I'll just pull out my electric Luis!" he yelled back in sarcastically. A bolt of electricity headed in his direction and he jumped aside.

C.G. frowned. "There is no need to be rude at a time like this! I was simply trying to get you out of the dilemma. Last time I was in a situation like this Luis-"

"What about me?" Luis asked, running up beside her, puffing. He and Darrin had run non-stop from the time flyer. Darrin stood a fair distance away, thinking to himself.

C.G. turned around and smiled. "Oh, you're here! How are you going to get Ethan out of this?"

Luis had grown accustomed to having C.G. rely on him for plans. It was quite flattering. Luis couldn't let thoughts of C.G, crowd his mind at the moment. Think Luis, think! Then he came up with an idea. "May-"

Darrin cut him off. "I believe that we could possibly use the Tractor Beam to lift Ethan over the water and over to safety."

C.G. felt around in her tool belt. "I did not bring a tractor beam."

Darrin pulled one out of his own back pocket. "I did."

Luis frowned a bit annoyed. "Is it safe, I mean, what if you dropped Ethan in the air over the lurkfish?"

Darrin smiled slyly, cause C.G. to swoon a bit. Luis noticed this. "It is safe if you are smart enough."

Ethan had not heard the plan, and was kind of worried about Emily, seeing as she and Lucy weren't there yet. He suddenly felt a pulling sensation and was lifted in the air. "Not cool, Cege! Put me down!" Then he somehow managed to turn his head and notice it was Darrin holding him above certain death. For some reason this made him feel even more insecure.

Darrin slowly maneuvered Ethan across the water, while two Lurkfish were waiting in the water below.

"What's going on?" came Emily's worried voice behind C.G. and Luis. Emily and Lucy had actually found the dune skimmer which made their arrival much quicker.

Darrin quickly turned around, a bit surprised. Ethan jerked around in the air with him. "Yo, Dare! Don't forget about me!"

"Dare?" Darrin asked, turning his attention toward Ethan again.

"Nevermind, just get me down!" Ethan yelled back. He felt the pull start to lighten up. "Yes, like that."

"I am not letting go of you." Darrin said, trying to move Ethan over land.

"That's, ridiculous. I'm even getting lower in all...ti...tude.."

The Tractor Beam gave a long beep. "Out of power." The green ray of light it emitted faded quickly away.

"Ethan!" Emily yelled, as she pushed past a terrified C.G. and Luis. Ethan fell from the sky, He was plummeting from higher than 15 feet. He tried his best to turn himself over so his feet would hit the water first instead of his head. Though there wasn't enough time and he landed directly on his toes. He made a whimper of pain, but couldn't last long because two lurkfish were hot on his trail.

"Great...plan...Darrin!" Ethan yelled sarcastically between breathes.

Luis and C.G. knelt down and reached out to Ethan. They stretched out as far as possible. "Grab on E!" Luis yelled.

Ethan swam faster and reached. He grabbed onto Luis and C.G.'s hands. Then they grabbed his with both arms and pulled him out of the water. He was breathing hard, and spat up on the ground a bit. Emily, C.G., and Luis crowded around him. Lucy stood close by, but stood up and looked down. She didn't feel much close. Darrin stood aside, burying his face in his hands.

There was a deathly silence broken up only by Ethan's coughing. He took one last long breathe and was back to normal.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Emily exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Ethan was a bit surprised, but after he realized what was happening he placed one of his arms gently around her upper-back.

Luis placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "You okay, man?"

Emily and Ethan came out of their hug. "I'm fine. Oh,Luis I almost forgot." Ethan reached into his pants pocket. "Happy Hanukah!" Ethan said as he threw a flopping fish and Luis's face.

The fish slid down his face and landed in his lap. Luis picked it up, trying to hold it with the least amount of hand possible. "Gee, thanks." Luis threw it back into the water and wiped his hands on his shirt. Ethan laughed.

C.G. rolled her eyes. "He must be fine. Now I suggest we get out of here before a Swampus comes to investigate the noise."

After dinner, it was time to light all the candles for Chanukah. In the rush of everything they had almost forgotten. They set of the candle holders, now covered almost completely in wax having never been used before the first night of Chanukah.

Luis placed the candles in. "Oh, Cege, you said you wanted to light the candles on the last night, right?"

C.G., who was sitting at the edge of the round table, started to stand up, but then she saw the faces of her new crew members and felt like she would embarrass herself. She sat back in her place. "No, I don't believe I do."

Luis looked a bit surprised and a bit disappointed. "Oh, uh, okay." C.G. looked down at her dangling legs.

Lucy stood up. "Luis, could I try to light them? I've always wanted to light a candle at an ancient celebration!"

Luis smiled. "Um, sure!" Lucy stood up and stood beside Luis. "Okay, you need to light this candle," he said reaching over and pointing to the Shamas. "Then you pick it up and use it to light the others in the direction of right to left!"

Lucy looked a bit hesitant. "I need to pick up a burning candle?"

"It's not that bad, really." Lucy still didn't seem relieved. "Okay, how about I hold it, and you move my arm to where the candles are. That's what my mom did whenever me or my siblings were scared."

Lucy smiled. "Sure, that sound like a good plan." Lucy grabbed the matches and lit the Shamas candle. Luis picked it up, from the very bottom. Then he felt Lucy's hand over his. It was weird, and gave him a strange sensation. It wasn't really a good feeling, but it wasn't a bad one.

C.G. watched. With each candle Luis and Lucy lit together she squirmed a bit. The light reflected of Luis's face perfectly, lightening up his best features. Lucy, though, was a much prettier girl than she was. Lucy and Luis... Luis and Lucy... their names just fit together. For the first time in eight nights C.G. hoped for the lighting to be over.

Emily watched the entire scene, watching every one's emotions. She knew new crew members would cause a bit of drama, but this had to hurt C.G. really bad. Of course, Luis was probably disappointed it wasn't C.G. lighting the candles. She new how much that would have meant to him. Emily sighed. Maybe Luis and C.G. did need a little push, just so they wouldn't be torn to bits emotionally by the next week.

The last candle was lit, and Lucy's hand slowly removed itself from Luis's. Luis looked over at Lucy. Though he felt absolutely nothing about her, he himself had so many other emotions going through his head he some what spaced out. He ended up starring at her for longer than he intended. Then Luis shook himself out of it and said the prayers, looking directly at C.G.

C.G. had looked away as soon as she saw the way Luis looked at Lucy.

After the ceremony was done Ethan and Emily exchanged worried looks. They had just sat through the most uncomfortable holiday celebration ever. Ethan and Emily practically had telepathy, and could exchange thoughts. They nodded at each other and dispersed.

After things had settled down, Emily proposed, "Darrin, Lucy, maybe we can show you around the Bengal Swamp!"

"That's a great idea, Em!" Ethan said, standing up. His voice sounded fake, like how it was just before he played a prank.

"That does sound like a good idea," Lucy said, standing up and walking over to Emily and Ethan.

Darrin looked out a window. "But It is dark outside..."

Ethan grinned. "That's the best part!" Darrin was inclined to join them.

Luis and C.G. suspected something was up, though, and they sat firm in their seats. "You guys coming?" Emily asked, looking at C.G. and Luis who were at opposite sides of the room.

"I'm fine here, I have stuff to do." Luis lied as C.G. shook her head.

Ethan shrugged and the four 'adventurers' exited the time flyer. This left Luis and C.G. time to think.

Ethan's words crowded Luis's mind. "If you don't move soon it will be to late." Then Luis recalled the way C.G. had been looking at Darrin. Ethan was right... but C.G. wouldn't give him a chance anyway.

Meanwhile in C.G.'s Ethan's words overlapped with the viewing of the final candle lighting. She looked up and the candles were directly in front of her. She sighed as she starred at Luis through the dancing flames.

Their was silence between the two for a long time. In that time different thoughts went in and out of their brains. It left them a bit dizzy. AT the same time they started talking.

"Cege, I've been thinking-"

"Luis, I have to say-"

They paused. Luis walked across the kitchen and sat next to her. "Look, Cege. There's something I have to say to you."

"I have to say something to." C.G. said as she looked at him with understanding eyes. Luis sighed.

"It's just that. This is going to sound crazy and stupid, but if I don't say it now then it will eat at me."

"I understand that I will probably make a fool out of myself, especially if you don't feel the same way." C.G. continued, their words over lapping. The two of them stopped talking and looked away from each other. There was a moment of silence and then Luis started talking. The system would work better if they took turns.

"C.G., I'm not sure exactly how to say this. I've always wanted to though, but I haven't had the courage. I keep having thoughts going through my head that contradict this. Like the fact that when this mission is over we'll probably never see each other again, or the fact that it could possibly ruin our friendship, but I need to take the chance..." Luis trailed off.

C.G. looked at him. "I feel same with what I have to say. Luis, I need to say..." C.G. lost her courage and couldn't continue. They looked away from each other again.

Luis took a deep breathe and turned around. "C.G., I just have to say..."

C.G. turned around quickly and leaned in toward Luis. She hadn't meant to lean in so close. There noses were only centimeters away from each other. "Yes?" She asked hopefully.

"I-I can't find words to explain it." Luis said, his voice loosing volume.

"Then how can you explain it?" C.G. asked, her voice also becoming breathy.

"I guess there is one way.." Luis trailed off. They moved closer to each other. They did the only thing that could express their feelings wordlessly.

They kissed.

TO BE CONTINUED (MWAH HA HA)

Hey readers! I gave you exactly what you wanted. I wanna hear your response? Happy, estactic, disapointed? Come on!


	29. Chapter 28: Hidden Love

Luis realized what he had done. "Look, C.G., I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to... I understand if you never want to see me again!" Luis exclaimed.

C.G. looked at him confused. "Luis. I would never want that! On the contrary, I want to be with you every second of the day!" Luis started to say something, but C.G. put her finger on his lips to shush him. "Luis, I feel the same way about you."

"S-s-seriously?" Luis asked. C.G. nodded. This caused Luis to jump out of his seat. "Wahoo!" he exclaimed, spinning around.

C.G. laughed. "Your enthusiasm amuses me," C.G. said. She was sitting at the edge of the seat.

Luis pulled her out of the seat and spun around with her. "You'd be excited if you had been in love with the most beautiful, most perfect person of all time forever and then you learned they liked you!" Luis stopped spinning, cause he had said the 'L' word. Of course, some people read 'in love' different than 'love'. Though he was sure he did love her, he wasn't ready to say it to her yet. Mainly he was scared to ruin they're relationship.

C.G. smiled at him. "I'm learning this feeling this very minute." C.G. said as she flung her arms around Luis's neck. They stood there for a while. Happy to be together.

So many things happened the following week that one can not sit around writing chapters about each one! Darrin had left the crew, because he had actually only been their to drop Lucy off and make sure the time flyer had all the parts it needed. They had moved from the Bengal swamp to the North European Ice of 5,000,000 A.D. Apparently they would be doing a lot of place hopping until the team of scientists felt the need to test a place out. Okay, so that's all that really happened. It's still an overwhelming amount of information for a crew of teenagers with cabin fever.

It was breakfast. At the table C.G. was sitting beside Emily. Lucy sat somewhat in the middle and Ethan was beside her. Luis sat almost directly across from C.G. "So," Lucy said, after taking a bite of her porridge. "what's here in the North European Ice?"

"Well," Ethan said, as he took a couple pieces of toast, "we could sight see through Paris, adopt a giant hamster, or freeze our butts off."

Emily rolled her eyes. "It isn't that cold Ethan."

"Um, it's an ice cap. Yah it's that cold." Ethan said, taking a bit out of his heavily buttered toast.

"How do you eat like that?" Lucy asked, making a scrunched up face.

"Like what?" Ethan asked with a full mouth. Some of his food paste sprayed on Lucy's face.

Lucy wiped it off, disgustedly. "Like a giant hampster!"

While they bickered, C.G. and Luis were in their own world. Every once in a while they would look up from sifting through their porridge and smile at each other. While Lucy and Ethan argued Emily observed this. They had been acting strange for a while. She didn't poke her noise in though, because they seemed happy. She'd give them at least one more day of this happiness before she just had to figure out what was going on.

Their world was penetrated when Ethan shook Luis's shoulder. "Tell her, Luis!"

Luis frowned. "Tell her what?"

Emily cut in before Ethan could reply. "How stupid Ethan's acting!" There were some chuckles.

Lucy looked at Luis. "Luis, you okay man? You hardly touched your breakfast!"

Luis looked down at his practically full bowl of porridge. "I guess I didn't..."

Lucy looked over at C.G. "You to, C.G. Are you feeling sick?"

C.G. looked up from her food. "Oh yes, I'm fine." She and Luis smiled at each other from across the table. "I could not be any better."

As everyone started cleaning up, Squibbon jumped on Lucy's back. "Um, I think Squib wants to go on a walk." Squibbon made an 'Eeee' noise in agreement.

Emily rapped up Luis and C.G.'s breakfasts for the next day. They had to save their food. "That's a good idea, Squibby! Cege, can we go on a walk after we clean up?"

C.G. was washing the table. "I don't see why not." Luis was drying the table as C.G. was wiping it with soap. Their hands collided on the table and they looked up at each other. They smiled warmly.

So after cleaning they went on their walk. It wasn't Snowstalker season so that was one think they didn't have to worry about. As soon as Squibbon got out of the ship he ran ahead. "Squibby! Come back here!" Emily said, chasing after him.

The other followed in a sprint. "Squibby!" Ethan was the first to get to Squibbon. He made a dive for him and slid across the snow. "Got yah! Wait..." he had just missed Squibbon.

"Smooth," Lucy said as she and Emily continued running.

Ethan spit snow out of his mouth. "That girl is really starting to bug me." Luis and C.G. had stopped running. They figured Emily would catch him. C.G. helped Ethan up. "Thanks." Ethan said as he wiped cold snow off his yellow jumpsuit. The three of them walked far behind the others.

Luis remembered something he had to do. "So when are you going to get together with Emily?" Ethan was surprised. He hadn't expected that coming from Luis.

"Yes, you to seem so... close!" C.G. added.

This freaked Ethan out even more. "Whoa whoa whoa. What are you guys talking about."

Luis laughed, but before he could say anything more Emily called out to them. "We caught Squibbon!" The three of them ran up to Lucy and Emily.

The group walked for a while, when Luis saw C.G. shiver. "Are you cold, Cege?"

C.G. shook her head. "N-n-no!" She hadn't meant to stutter, she just shivered when she replied.  
Luis rolled his eyes. She always tried to seem strong. She really needed to give in sometimes. He did think it was cute though. Luis took his hat off. "Here," he said holding it out to her.

"No, I am fine." C.G. said, pushing it back to him. "C.G.!" He exclaimed. He tried to put it on her head.

C.G. tried to push it off her head. "Luis!" She said through laughter. "Stop!" she laughed! Through their struggle they fell down into the snow in fits of laughter. They landed on their backs laughing. Luis's blue knit hat ended up over C.G.'s eyes. She pushed it up.

Ethan, Emily, and Lucy watched this and all shared a look of 'told-you-so' almost. "What has gotten into you guys?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" Luis asked, helping C.G. up. He new exactly what she meant, but he and C.G. didn't really want to tell the others.

"C.G. is acting so playful. It's not like her." Ethan said, crossing his arms.

"And there is always _that_," Lucy added, tiling her head down. Luis was hugging C.G.'s lower back. Luis dropped his hand, He hadn't realized he had done that.

C.G. laughed. "You three must be hallucinating. There is nothing different between Luis and I!" C.G. wasn't completely lieing. They had the same feeling's they always had for each other, well apparently Luis had these feelings for her for a while.

Emily laughed. "You're in love!" She laughed and danced around as if she were in a disney classic. "You finally told each other, didn;t you!" She hummed 'True Love's Kiss' from Enchanted and danced around. Luis and C.G. blushed.

"Basically..." Luis said quietly. He and C.G. smiled at each other.

Ethan was happy for them, but he didn't feel like showing it. "Great, they're in the Honeymoon stage!" he complained. Luis had his hand gripping the back of his head and C.G.'s face had turned rosy red! "Nerds are funny when their embarrassed though!"

"I think it's adorable!" Emily exclaimed. She went back to singing. "She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and the prince she's hoping comes with this!" She sang as she pranced around.

"This is exactly why we didn't tell you..." Luis mumbled. C.G. was sad that Luis seemed so upset. Maybe he thought he would be teased. Maybe he didn't want to make a big deal out of it because he knew that in the end they would have to be separated. Maybe he was just ashamed to have feelings for such an ugly girl. She didn't know. Either way, she decided that this conversation would end quickly.

"Um, I'm getting cold. Can we return to the ship?"

"Of course!" Emily squealed as she skipped of in direction of the ship. "There's something there that wasn't there before!" She started to sing. The others ignored her.

"You know, I was surprised it took you guys so long," Ethan said, letting Squibbon jump on his back.

"I was surprised they weren't already together!" Lucy said. "They seemed perfect together since I arrived on the ship." C.G. and Luis smiled. "I'm going to catch up to Em," Lucy said as she ran forward.

C.G. held onto one of her arms. She had her head down. Luis looked over. "You okay, Cege?"

C.G. looked up. "Affirmative... I'm just a bit... cold." She said, pulling Luis's hat down over her ears and keeping her hands on it. She didn't do that because she was cold.

Luis half smiled, and put his arm around C.G.'s upper back, trying to keep her warm. He rubbed her arm. C.G. had never realized how much Luis comforted her. She put her head on his shoulder. Luis was a bit surprised, but quickly he gave away that feeling and traded it for happiness.

Ethan rolled his eyes, to compress his smile. He walked in the very back of the group for the whole walk back to the time flyer.

That night C.G. was thinking in her bunk. She hadn't fallen asleep and it was probably after midnight. She heard Luis make a moan sound and turn over. She looked below. He seemed to smile in his sleep. C.G. smiled. His hair was brushed completely over. She started thinking about Luis. Then she thought about she and Luis. Then her thoughts finally drifted to one unavoidable, grim subject. She sat up fast and actually said this allowed on accident.

"What will I tell my father?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. Chapter 29: You Got a Friend in E

C.G. covered her mouth. Hopefully she didn't wake anyone up. There was a sound from below. No, she woke Luis up!

"Uhg," Ethan whispered. "It's still dark." He sat up.

C.G. peered over the bunk. "My sincerest apologizes, Ethan. I didn't mean to wake you." she whispered.

Ethan rubbed his eyes and squinted up at C.G. "Why are you awake, Cege?"

C.G. sighed. "I had trouble getting to sleep. I just thought of something awful."

Ethan sighed and motioned C.G. to come down. C.G. climbed of carefully and sat beside him. "Now what's wrong?" Ethan asked, in an exasperated tone.

C.G. frowned. "You don't have to listen Ethan. I wouldn't want to disturb your 'precious' slumber time!" She whispered. She stood up.

Ethan grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "Sorry, Cege." C.G. sat down but didn't say anything. "Seriously, I want to help. I don't want you piloting the Time Flyer on no sleep."

C.G. sighed. "My father..."

Ethan tried to not laugh. "Oh, he's really scary."

"Ethan!" C.G. quietly scolded. "I-I do not feel comfortable talking to you about this, because I feel I will display... display emotions of sadness... in the form of..." as she stop talking a single tear drop rolled down her face.

Ethan sighed. He hated when it was taboo to use his awesome jokes. He hated even more seeing girls cry. "C.G., I promise not to laugh."

C.G. looked at him. He seemed most sincere, even in the dark. C.G. couldn't hold in any longer anyway. "It's just..." she said through muffled tears. How could she explain all her feelings to Ethan. She decided a moment of silence before she continued could sum things up. "... How will I tell my father?" C.G. put her head down, so Ethan couldn't see her tears.

Ethan sighed. "So it's about him..." Ethan said looking toward Luis, who turned to face them in his sleep. "Listen Cege, your father loves Luis. Luis is his favorite 'primitive' and as soon as he gets over the fear of you dating someone he will love Luis like a second son!"

C.G. looked at Ethan. "Really?"

"He'll probably be amazed and relieved that you weren't drawn to my amazing good looks!" Ethan said, flexing his biceps. C.G. laughed. "Don't worry Cege. You and Luis really were meant for each other. I mean, you came from 10,000 A.D. just to get him!"

C.G. smiled. "Thank you, Ethan." C.G. stood up. "I suggest we both get some sleep." she whispered. When she turned around to face him he was already long gone.

Luis opened one eye a tiny bit to see if C.G. was going to bed. He smiled. Ethan was right, everything was going to be okay. Especially when a guy had friends like that. Luis rolled over and got some sleep himself.

The next morning when C.G. woke up and looked around the bunk room. No one else was in it, she must have slept in a bit. C.G. yawned and climbed out. Hopefully there would still be some breakfast on the table.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. After climbing out of the shower she stood in front of the mirror to do her make up. After she applied to strips of blue she sighed and looked at herself. it was the same self she had been stuck with for 16 years. In her opinion it was a rather annoying face.

C.G. frowned and washed the make up off her face. She would have to redo it.

After that she wondered into the dining room. No food was left on the table. She sighed. She looked in the fridge and reheated porridge from yesterday. She actually grabbed Luis's bowl of left over porridge cause hers seemed to be missing. Luis shouldn't mind. She ate absent mindly, still a bit drowsy.

Luis walked into the kitchen. He smiled seeing C.G. "Hey, she's awake!" he said, grabbing a glass of water.

"Good morning, Luis!" C.G. replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"They waited till 11 and then went to observe the Ganet Whales. I've been learning this Camouflage unit. I figured that solid white snow would be a good background to practice with." Luis answered. "Are you feeling better?"

C.G. looked up confused. "Feeling better, what do you mean?"

Luis blushed "Oh, um, you slept in so much I was just worried..." Let's keep the other foot out of his mouth, shall we?

C.G. smiled. "Thank you for your concern. Just out of curiosity how late did I sleep?" Luis looked at his watch. "Well, it's 1:18 right now-" Luis started.

'I slept till one! Why didn't anyone wake me?" C.G. asked, angrily. She had finished her porridge.

Luis walked over and took the empty bowl. "You seemed like you needed the sleep," Luis said. "Ethan said you saw something scary and couldn't get to sleep." Luis said, leaving out the fact she had woken him up last night.

He walked over and washed the bowl. "You don't have to do that, Luis." C.G. said, feeling bad she was causing trouble for Luis.

Luis smiled. "I don't mind. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I guess I just love doing things for you," Luis replied, putting the clean dish away.

"Ah Luis, I find it amusing how you find entertainment in doing chores," C.G. laughed.

Luis laughed to, but because of C.G.'s interpretation. C.G. continued. "Luis, have you ever wanted to be able to pilot the Time Flyer?"

Luis thought back to the many times C.G. wasn't able to do it herself. Those times were awful. Then he thought of the time Ethan flew him upside down, and the time he was food poisoned and Emily had to take over. And the time... oh a lot of times. "Once or twice, why?" Luis asked.

C.G. walked up to Luis. "I think it would be useful for me to teach you how to pilot the time flyer," C.G. said.

Luis's eyes grew wide. "Really, Cege! That's so cool! I'm going to be able to fly the time flyer! Yes!" Luis exclaimed jumping for joy. He stopped, embarrassed. "I mean, that would be good."

C.G. laughed. She and her father had talked about this for a while, and he had consented. C.G. didn't want to tell Luis while Ethan was around or he would probably get jealous. "Affirmative, but my father will have to teach you."

"Alright! Your dad is so awesome C.G.!" Luis exclaimed. C.G. half smiled. Maybe that will soften her father up. "Luis, can I ask you a question?"

C.G. sounded so serious, so he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course!"

C.G. looked at his hand on her shoulder and placed one of her own over it. "When I tell my father about... about us could you..."

"Be there with you?" Luis asked, sympathetically. C.G. nodded. "Of course, Cege. I wouldn't dream of letting you do it alone," C.G. smiled unsure, obviously thinking of her father. "You don't have to tell him strait away, you know." C.G. sighed. "If you're more comfortable with it, we don't have to be a 'couple'" Luis said sadly.

"No!" C.G. practically yelled. Luis looked a bit shocked. "I mean-"

Luis laughed softly. "I know what you mean."

C.G. kissed him gently on the lips. When she looked at him he stood wide eyed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be..." Luis said, holding the back of his head. C.G. smiled, looked down at the ground and then back up at him. They smiled at each other, and then there was a knock on the hatch.

"I'll- I'll go get that." Luis said, running out of the room. He opened the hatch and his three absent crew mates tip-toed in.

"Is she still asleep?" Emily whispered, her hands behind her back.

"No," Luis replied, looking at Ethan and Lucy scowling at each other.

"Oh good. We have a problem," Emily said as C.G. walked in. "We didn't want to call over the communicators because we didn't want to wake Cege up!"

"What is the dilemma?" C.G. asked, as she pulled Ethan away from glaring at Lucy.

"Well, your not going to like it..." Emily said, looking down at her feet. "The problem is...him!" Emily said, pulling her arms in front of her. She was holding a Ganetwhale the size of a puppy in her arms.

"Emily!" C.G. scolded.

Luis tried to pet it but it snapped at his hand. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Silly Flubber, don't bite Luis!" Emily said, snuggling the creature.

"You have already applied a name to this creature?" C.G. yelled angrily. "Emily, this strictly violates mission directive num-"

"Chill Cege!" Emily interrupted, "I don't plan on keeping Flubber, it's just that...well...we need to help him!"

"Ethan-zilla here scared his mom away," Lucy said, pointing an accusing finger at Ethan.

"Only because you pushed me! Besides, who went into the water after it when it fell in the water!" Ethan yelled back.

"Wait, I thought Ganetwhales could swim," Luis said, as he gave the small bird a fearful glance.

"Not this one," Emily said, turning to the side so Luis and C.G. could see. His left flipper seemed to have been ripped to shreds. His whole left side seemed to have been slashed.

"The poor creature!" C.G. exclaimed.

"Looks like a Snowstalker got to it before Ethan did..." Luis said, cautiously stepping toward the animal.

"Right," Lucy said, stepping up, "so we need to find it a home. We can't just abandon him!"

There was a beep sound on C.G.'s communicator. "Wherever you expect it to stay hurry! Incoming message from my father!" The crew scattered, and C.G. ended up being the only one left to speak to her father. The rest of the crew was in the bunk room trying to keep a cooped up Ganetwhale happy. The screen appeared, and for some reason gave C.G. a wave of fright. She felt goosebumps slowly cover her body.

"Hello, father," she said awkwardly, holding onto one of her arms, unsure.

"Good afternoon, C.G. You seemed distressed..." the man said, trying to see behind her where there was the muffled yells of her crew.

"Distressed? He he...what do you mean father?" C.G. asked, looking over her shoulder in the direction of the yelling and then back at her father.

He looked suspiciously, then shook it off. "Yes, well, Cassiopeia, I needed to talk to you about-" he wasn't cut off at the end of his sentence, he was just surprised. Luis had walked out of a room with red marks all over his face, he was headed to the kitchen to get some ice. He was trying to be quiet.

"Luis!" C.G. exclaimed. This caused Luis to turn around. He saw the man's expression of curiosity and somewhat worry.

He gave an awkward wave. "Oh, uh, high Mr., uh, C.G.'s dad. I was just going to get some water-"

"Son, what has happened to your face?" he asked.

"My face?" Luis asked, touching his fingers to his face. He winced. Emily's new pet has pecked it and it hurt a lot. "Oh yes, my face. It was, ah, a, um, allergic reaction to...to these new uniforms!" Luis finished with a look of epiphany on his face.

"But you have been wearing these uniforms for more than a week and you seemed fine..." the man said, pondering to himself. Luis looked down, his idea shot down.

C.G. took over for him. "Father, the reaction was triggered, by uh, the combination of the new apparel and the slightly solidified precipitation that hadn't fallen in the Bengal Swamp!" C.G. said. Luis looked up, smiling and nodding.

"I see...does anyone else in your crew have these reactions?" C.G.'s father asked.

Luis heard a muffled moan from Ethan, "Apparently Ethan does..."

The man frowned and sighed. "I suppose you will have to go back to your old attire." There was another muffled cry from the crew's room. C.G. swayed to the side. "Fantastic news father, I shall go tell them now!" C.G. said, needing to go help her crew.

Luis tried to stop her leaving. "No, wait C.G., I can..." it was to late, she had left him with her father "...tell them." There was an awkward silence between the two. Luis tapped his heals together, wanting to leave.

"Luis..." the man said, wanting to make conversation, "I have heard that you have some interest in engineering..."

"Some interest?" Luis said, perking up, "I love engineering! I plan on becoming an engineer when I get older!"

"Really?" the man said, grinning, "You know, I am an engineer myself." the man started.

Back with little Flubber, Emily was stroking the Ganetwhale and C.G. had been completely distracted from the situation in the control room. They had been down there for a good fifteen minutes.

Ethan was rubbing his forehead, and in his caution to reach out to the bird, fish...thing, he had remembered something. "Hey, where's the Science Boy?"

Emily looked up. "I'm not sure, Cege would you know?"

Cege shook her head, but then her eyes grew wide. "I left him with my father!"

"C.G.!" Emily scolded. C.G. quickly stood up and ran out. She walked in and practically screamed, "Father?"

Luis was leaning over the controls, in front of the screen where Professor G's face was being projected. Luis turned around, surprised, then smiled. He stepped to the side so C.G. could see her father.

"Ah, C.G." the man said, "did you go somewhere?"

C.G. took a step backwards, surprised. "Um..."

"Your dad is really cool, C.G!" Luis said, "He has the funniest stories!" C.G. smiled. She was glad to see that Luis and her father were on speaking terms again. The man had grown suspicious of Luis lately, but he had a soft spot for Luis.

C.G. made a happy sigh. "I'm sure he does. I apologize for my absence."

"No need," her father said. "You have a fine crew, C.G." He and Luis exchanged smiles. Luis was flattered that he thought that way, for CG.'s dad had become his idol shortly after first meeting him.

"I am glad you think so father!' C.G. replied, cheerfully. A wave of realization came over her. "Speaking of which, there is something important I must tell you..." she gave Luis a glance. He quickly realized what was happening. He nodded and went to stand beside her. C.G. gulped.

"Something important we must tell you," Luis corrected, his voice noticeably dropping in volume. He placed his hands in his pockets.

The man, once smiling and joking, changed his expression to cold and serious. "What did you do?"

C.G.'s eyes widened. 'What did we do father?"

Luis stuttered "D-do sir? We didn't _do_ anything. We would never _do_ anything-"

"What are you blabbering on about, son? Answer clearly, boy!" He asked, frustrated.

Luis and C.G. stepped closer together. C.G. looked at Luis, and he gazed back. He pulled his hand out of his pants pocket and opened it behind him. C.G. placed her own hand in it. Their hands clasped together. "Father, there is a high probability that you won't like what I am about to say, but... but I feel it needs to be said. I hope you aren't as apposed to it as I think you will be..." she trailed off.

The man waited patiently. Luis looked at C.G. who was looking at her feet, He looked down at his. He stroked C.G.'s hand with his thumb and she looked up again. "Luis and I..." she said. 'Luis and I..." she said putting emphasis on Luis. She took a deep breathe. "Luis and I are..."

"Sir," Luis said, gaining confidence an stepping forward. C.G. and Luis's fingers spread apart as their hands disentangled. The only hesitation between 'Sir' and his following statement was the single comma as written. "I am in love with your daughter, Cassiopiea G."

TO BE CONTINUED


	31. Chapter 30: What Tears Stand For

The man stood, wide-eyed, in silence. Dead silence.

Luis stood up tall. If there was one thing he had learnt was in order to get C.G.'s father's respect you had to be confident. It was a lot easier to be confident when you're trying to stay with the one you love.

A wave of fury came through C.G.'s father. You could see it. His face seemed to boil, turning a bright splotchy red. He almost opened his mouth to yell, but he calmed himself down. "Luis, please repeat what you said." He asked through gritted teeth.

Luis remained standing tall. He could see the frustration in the man's eyes. "I said I love your daughter," he stated firmly.

The man gave Luis an evil eye. "You have admit this to her?"

"Yes, sir." Luis replied, not giving the man a chance to read his emotions. His heart was pounding. He had to handle this situation just right. The man has the power to do awful things...

"Does she share the same feelings toward you?" the man asked, trying with great difficulty to keep a calm tone.

Luis looked down. He had no idea whether C.G. loved him, only that she liked him enough to consider dating him. He felt shame in possibly ruining their relationship with the conversation. Luis did not reply.

C.G. stepped up, and stood tall following Luis's example. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yes she does, Father." She replied. Luis looked up and smiled with complete and fulfilled happiness, for a brief moment. Then he returned his face to a stern and powerful position.

"And now," he man said, "you expect me to let you two continue living together without adult supervision, while my daughter couples to a primitive?" anger was clearly rising in his voice.

"No sir," Luis said, grabbing C.G.'s hand. "we expect you to trust your own daughters morals and judgement."

C.G. stepped closer to Luis. "While your daughter has the privilege to love one of the most intelligent human beings of all time." you could hear a raspy quality in her voice which comes from holding back emotion.

The man grimaced as he looked down at their linking hands. "C.G., I understand you have a temporary extra attraction to this boy, but-"

"It is not temporary father!" C.G. said, letting go of Luis's hand and walking forward to talk in a closer distance to her father. Her voice was getting higher in pitch, "It could have been considered temporary when he first helped me calculate the vortex maps the day we met. It might have been considered temporary when he saved us off that sand bar using his own camera batteries. It might even have been temporary when i watched him cuddle with the Squibbon in one of Ethan's alleged pranks. But Father, I am certain it's not temporary now!" C.G. had let out so much frustration she was a bit out of breathe.

Her father really boiled now. There was a swollen vain in his forehead beating with a pulse. "Cassiopeia," he replied, letting his anger known, "you are still a teenager!"

"Look, sir," Luis said, softening the tone of his voice and expression. "I understand that you are worried about your daughter. You have to understand though. I'm worried about her to. I respect her and love her so much. You have my word I would never dream of violating her."

The man fell silent. C.G. stepped backwards. "Father. I understand you have a choice to make," C.G. said, between every word there was a gasp for air. Her face was wet. "but please..." she sniffed "consider everything."

Luis pulled the crying C.G. into his arms. He didn't give a care if her father was watching, he just couldn't bare the sight of her crying. She was shaking and gasping, and crying and cold.

"Very well," the man said, also loosing volume and sharpness in his voice. He swallowed. "I will tell you my decision tomorrow. End transmission..." This left C.G. and Luis alone.

C.G. was gasping in Luis's arms. He stroked her hair. "Shhh. C.G. it's going to be okay. Shhh," he said quietly, rocking from side to side. C.G. tried hard to calm down. She buried her head in Luis's shoulder. "Please stop crying..." Luis said, a tear rolling down his own cheek. He put his head down onto C.G.

"I love you, Luis." C.G. said quietly, between gasps. She looked up at him with a wet, red face.

Luis kissed her forehead. "I love you, to" He was having a hard time talking, also.

C.G. put her head back into his shoulder and rapped her arms around his neck. Luis held her tighter.

The three others came into the room and saw Luis and C.G. They couldn't see C.G.'s face, but Luis's was somewhat wet.

Emily asked quietly. "What happened?"

Luis shook his head, signalling them to be very careful with what they said. Doing this he reveiled the rest of his face.

"Luis, man, are you crying?" Ethan asked, concerned.

Luis swallowed. "A little bit." He didn't bother denying it. C.G. stopped gasping. Tears still rolled down her face, but she calmed down enough not to gasp. She pulled away from the hug, but stayed at Luis's side holding his hand around her. There was a wet spot on Luis's shoulder.

"I am so sorry..."

"C.G! You look awful. Is there anything you want us to do?" Emily asked, surprised at C.G.'s appearance. Whatever went on must have really spooked her. Emily walked over and placed a hand on C.G.'s shoulder.

C.G. shook her head. "I-I need to be alone at the moment," C.G. reluctantly let go of Luis's hand and ran to the bunk room.

Ethan came over to Luis who was wiping his face with his sleeves. "Luis, seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Ethan!" Luis yelled, annoyed. Ethan took a step backwards. Luis rubbed his eyes with one hand. "I'm sorry Ethan, I'm just a little touchy right now."

Emily pulled Luis into the Pilot's Chair and she dragged a chair up beside it. "Luis, tell us what happened."

Luis remembered every detail of the scene. He remembered every word emphasized and how many times C.G. shook. He always remembered everything he did with C.G. Always...but he really didn't feel like explaining. "I...don't feel like telling right now."

"I understand," Emily said, giving a half smile.

Luis returned the half smile. "You can watch it on the security camera." Squibbon jumped into his lap and hugged him. Luis smiled and stroked the slimy creature. "Here," he said, turning around. He found the clip and projected it upwards. "I'll be...somewhere else. I can't watch this."

Lucy watched Luis, in confusion. She hadn't gotten to know Luis that well yet, and she was still working on figuring her crew mates out. Then the voices started on the playback and she turned her head to the screen.

Luis went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. As he smothered his face with a towel he realized something that made him grin for a brief second. C.G. told him she loved him. _C.G._ loved him. C.G. _loved_ him. C.G. loved _him_! When he pulled the towel from his face and looked in the mirror, he remembered why he had been so sad, and his happiness was drowned by sadness. He still felt the happy in his heart, but the sadness filled the rest of him. It filled his stomach, his lungs, his brain. Luis couldn't stand still, he walked out of the bathroom.

He found the bunk room door was closed. He knocked on it gentally. He had to get somewhere he couldn't hear the video playing. No response, C.G. must not be in there. He opened the door and looked in. C.G. was in there. She had her eyes closed. Around her eyes she had a band of blue. It must have been from her make up being smudged. Luis went back into the bathroom and rinsed a washcloth with warm water. Then he went back to the bunk room.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

C.G. looked up. She was actually sitting on Luis's bunk. "Oh, Luis, I didn't hear you. Yes, you may come in. I can not control that." C.G. said, looking down. Her voice was small and quiet.

"Do you want me to come in?" Luis asked. He didn't want to intrude on her space.

C.G. looked up and replied, "That would be pleasant."

Luis came and sat next to her, closing the door behind him. He left a large gap between himself and C.G. "What are you thinking, Cege?"

"Huh?" C.G. asked, looking at him.

"Why are you crying so much?" Luis asked, concerned. He took the warm, wet washcloth he got and wiped the blue of her face genitally. He held it on her cheek and then put it down. She looked at him. The warm water felt good on her cold, salty face.

She sighed. How could she explain her mix of feelings. She first felt close to tears when she learned Luis loved her. Happy tears. Tears of fright filled her when she stood up to her father. Tears of disappointment when she saw the unhappy look on her fathers face. Then the overwhelming tears of misery, selfishness, and pain when she thought about never seeing Luis again. Tears could mean so many things. How could she explain. She didn't have to, and yet she wanted to spill everything to Luis. C.G. curled her lips to prevent herself from crying more. Luis pat her shoulder.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"But I do!" C.G. yelled, surprising herself. "I just seem to not be able to find the words!"

"Can I try to guess then?" Luis asked, taking his hand down. C.G. looked back up at his big, brown, genital, soft, caring eyes.

"That will be more productive..."

Luis scrunched his face in thought. Then he snapped his fingers. "I've got it. You're feeling as if you betrayed your father, who is a big scary man whom you look up to." He replied, speaking his words in a almost melodic fashion so not to hurt C.G. anymore than she already was.

C.G. nodded. "You are correct..." A strand of hair fell out of her hair-piece and fell in front of her face.

"You're also feeling," Luis said, carefully pushing the hair-strand behind her ear. "disappointed that your father wasn't in anyway happy about us."

"Affirmative," C.G. said again, looking away from him.

"And," Luis continued, "you are feeling upset because of the possibility that after everything that's happened, I..." Luis didn't finish the sentence. C.G. looked over. Luis was slouching way over and looking away from her.

"Yes..." She looked at him again. "You forgot some things, Luis."

Luis looked at C.G. "What?"

C.G. showed a semi smile. "How happy I am you said you loved me." Luis looked surprised. "How proud I am that someone would stand up for me, because of an emotion." Luis bit his lips. "And how grateful I am to have gotten to spend so much time with one of the nicest, most intelligent, and perfect human ever created." Luis blushed, and C.G. looked away. Crying really made you tired.

C.G. felt Luis's warm arm wrap around her. "C.G., I love you." Luis said, his voice becoming hoarse and quiet.

"I love you to," C.G. replied, without delay. She placed her head on his shoulder and felt her eyes drift close.

Emily spun around in the chair, "That explains that..." Ethan was bugging to get out of that room.

"If I don't need to wear this thing I'm going to go change out of it!" Ethan said. Emily rolled her eyes. Figures it went over his head.

Ethan opened the door of the bunk room. He laughed. Boy did they love their sleep. Luis and C.G. were cuddled together, atop the covers, on Luis's bunk, sound asleep. Ethan grabbed some clothes and left the bunk room, turning off the light behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry, I finally had Luis and C.G. together, I couldn't resist writing a chapter like this.


	32. Chapter 31: Flubbergasted

Luis woke up and sneezed. His nose had been irritated by something. He opened his eyes and saw C.G.'s hair in front of his face. He sat up. C.G. turned over, with a troubled look on her face and breathing lightly. Luis smiled and stroked her forehead. The sleeping C.G. seemed to smile and rolled back over.

Luis looked around, Ethan and Lucy were still asleep, but Emily was awake. it must have been six A.M. Luis carefully got out of the bunk, trying not to wake up the rest of the crew. He grabbed some clothes. He remembered he could go back to his old out fits. He had grown accustomed to his ninja outfit. It was a weird feeling at first, almost like you weren't wearing anything. He had gotten used to it though. he grabbed some of his old clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

After he changed into new clothes he splashed warm water on his face to wake himself up. It was judgement day. He regretted falling asleep so early the day before, instead of spending time with all his friends. To late for that. He heard a shrill sound coming from the bath tub. He looked in and saw Flubber. "Hey there, be quiet. If you speak to loudly Professor G will kick you of the mission!"

Flubber closed his mouth and outstretched his head in Luis direction. Luis petted the big bird's head. "Yah, you don't want that, Fluber." He replied. He felt his stomach grumble, causing himself to remember he fell asleep before lunch the day before. He left the bird and walked into the kitchen.

Emily was sitting at the dining room table, leaning her head on her hands. She seemed  
to be in thought, depressed. She sighed and sat back on the chair.

Luis walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboard. He searched for food.

"Oh, Luis! Let me get you something!" Emily said, standing up.

Luis turned around. "No, it's okay, Em. I can get it myself."

Emily pushed him out of the kitchen. "Don't be ridiculous Luis! Sit down! Sit down!" She had to do something nice for him. This might be the last meal she has with him for a long time.

Luis shrugged and sat down. "Gee, thanks Em. You really don't have to go to all the trouble."

Emily grabbed a bunch of stuff from the refrigerator. "It's no trouble at all! Now what do you want in your omelet?"

Luis gave her a confused look. "Um..." Of course it was in Emily's nature to want to cook and clean, but she seemed so much more eager today. "Cheese I guess."

Emily nodded and through some eggs and cheese into a pan. Luis watched her cook for a while but then completely spaced out. He was re-awoken by Emily's voice.

"Here you go, Luis!" Emily said, slamming the plate in front of him.

Luis looked down. In front of him was a banquet of food! He hadn't received so much food ever since before he could remember! It was pancakes and eggs and fresh fruit and french toast and anything you could imagine. "Wow, Em! Thanks! I couldn't possibly eat this much food though!"

Emily smiled. "Your welcome. I'm sure you could. You missed two meals yesterday!"

Luis looked all the food. She went to a lot of trouble. "Thanks! What's the special occasion?"

Emily came and sat beside him. "Oh...well..." Her voice got quiet.

Luis looked at her, and then remembered. "Oh...yeah..." he put his fork down, not so hungry anymore.

"Luis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Emily said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't be sorry. You're not doing anything wrong. It's my fault..." Luis replied.

Emily frowned. "Luis! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I was to harsh to C.G.'s dad. In fact, I shouldn't have told C.G. in the first place..." Luis said.

"I'm sure C.G. would beg to differ. Listen Luis. I've been your best friend since kindergarten. I know you. You did nothing wrong!" Emily said as Luis gave in and looked at her. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Em." Luis said, hugging her quickly and then standing up. "I'm not very hungry..."

C.G. woke up and noticed she was in Luis's bunk. Oh no, she had kicked Luis out of his own bed on possibly his last night of the ship. She felt awful, but well slept. She had been sleeping for almost an entire day. She sat up and hit her head on the bunk above her. "Ow!"

Her 'Ow' woke both Lucy and Ethan up. Ethan moaned. "Oh, good, you two are awake."

Ethan stretched. "C.G., what time is it?" Ethan moaned.

"Obviously time for the world to be free of the torture you inflict!" Lucy replied, springing out of bed.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked, squinting his eyes open.

"Are you snoring or is that noise you make bombs going off?" Lucy replied, whacking the back of his head.

"Hey!" Ethan said, rubbing where she hit him and standing up.

C.G. frowned. "stop it you two, you are both acting very immature!" she had grown very tired of their constant bickering. They had been at each other's throats since they met and it was getting dull! They stared at her. C.G. ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I'm going to go take a bath..." She left.

Emily stood up. "Oh, Luis! I'm really sorry about everything! I can't even think about h-" Emily was caught of by a scream from the bathroom. Luis and Emily looked at each other and ran to the bathroom door, where they bumped into Ethan and Lucy. The collision caused Luis to sprawl backwards.

"EMILY!" C.G. yelled from inside the bathroom. She wrapped a towel around herself.

Emily slapped her forehead, remembering something she had forgotten to tell C.G. "Oh, uh, C.G. I forgot to tell you, Flubber's sleeping in the bath tub."

C.G. moaned. "It's a tad bit late for that, Emily!"

Ethan held his nose and crinkled his face. "Man, what is that funky smell/" he complained.

"That's you, Ethan." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Negative," C.G. said from inside the bathroom. "That is the smell of the regurgitate, half-digested, raw fish mush that Flubber was so kind to spew at me after he bit my leg!" She covered her own nose.

"C.G., I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Emily," C.G. said frustrated, trying to suppress anger. "You have no idea how sorry you are..."

Luis got off the ground. "Wait, Cege! You said Flubber bit you! Are you okay?"

C.G. seemed to calm down hearing Luis's voice, even when he sounded so worried and frantic. She didn't like the fact it was worried and frantic though. "Oh, affirmative. I am fine all right. It just," she touched the back of her leg and clenched her teeth together and winced, "stings a little..."

"Are you sure?" Luis asked, putting his ear to the door because her voice had gotten so much quieter it was hard to hear.

"Yes. Now please go eat something before my...father calls..." C.G. replied, turning the water in the shower on.

At the breakfast table there was a silence. it was cold and eerie. The only thing that broke it was the clatter of knifes and forks, which wasn't constant cause they weren't eating much. Luis noticed people kept giving him glances and looking at him with sympathy or the look that they were about to ask something. Luis got fed up and slammed his hands on the table. "Whatever you guys want to say, say it. Okay? I don't care. There is no way what you have to say can hurt me any worse!"

There was a silence as the three of them stared at him. He had the scariest angry expression on his face. Luis loosened his facial expression and put his head and ran hos fingers through his hair. and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"It's, okay man," Ethan said, giving Luis a pat on the back. "What time is it?" He asked, out of the blue.

Luis looked at his communicator. Looking at it was hard. He read the small numbers aloud. "7:24"

"Whoa, Cege has been in the shower for an hour!" Ethan proclaimed. He thought harder "And her dad should be calling soon.

As if on crew C.G.'s voice called out 'Emily, I require your assistance!"

Emily stood up, thankful to get away. She ran to the door of the bathroom and put her ear to the door. "What do you need, Cege?"

"I am in need of bandages." C.G. replied. She had a bathrobe on and was siting on the edge of the bathtub. She listened as Emily's footsteps could be heard. C.G. looked in the bathtub and Flubber gave her a warning look. He made a noise, causing C.G. to quickly back away from the creature. Emily knocked on the door. "Come in, Emily!"

Emily peeked her head in the room. "C.G., your leg!"

C.G. turned around to face Emily. "Yes, it is bleeding. Could you please bandage, quickly?" C.G. had short patience, and she had the right to have so. Emily knew this, so she did as ordered and then stood up.

"You know Cege, you're a good commander." Emily left C.G.

C.G. looked down, feeling ashamed that she was so awful to her friends. "Emily! I'm sorry!" she called out but Emily either didn't respond or didn't hear her. C.G. through on some clothes and put her make up on She walked out of the bathroom just in time. Her communicator beeped. "In coming message from my father!" she yelled to everyone.

There was the sound of scattering feet as the entire group ran to the control room. They didn't stand normally, just in a disorganized huddle. C.G. turned the key immediately and held her breathe.

"Good...morning...father," she said, slowly and shakily. Her legs were locked into position She was breathing hard.

"Good morning crew," the man said, nodding in every one's general direction. They smiled and waved awkwardly, and then noticed they were all shoulder to shoulder and spread out a bit.

"Oh, sir. You look, uh, especially blue today. Did you, uh, get a haircut?" Ethan asked, trying to butter the professor up.

"Quiet your false flattery, boy. It won't influence me in one way or another." the man said, giving Ethan a glare.

"Yes sir," Ethan said, suddenly becoming quiet and stepping backwards.

The man sighed. He looked at Luis, who was holding his head down. Was it out of fear or shame? No, it was depression. The man then dared to look at his own daughter. He couldn't stand to look at her at the moment. He took a deep breathe then started the speech his crew was so anxious to hear.

"After many hours of thought and consideration, I have come to conclude several things. I realize that Luis is a fine young man. He has a good head on his shoulders." The man watched as the boy who he had grown to think then more of an acquaintance started to beam. "I also understand that I can trust my daughter, no matter how much ancient slang she has adopted into her casual speech." He watched as his own daughter smiled, with hopeful eyes. He gave in a semi-smile.

"However," he said, as the entire ship's faces seemed to sink "I have also realized that emotions are powerful, and can run wild. A single spat can effect an entire crew's performance. If anger causes something to be to forcefully done or not done at all could destroy or at least greatly damage the productivity of the crew. Remember we are working toward a mission goal, or had you forgotten?"

"Professor," Lucy said sweetly, "do you mind getting to the point?"

"Yes, Father, we have a lot to do either way you decide," C.G. said, feeling almost certain Luis will be staying.

"Very well..." the man sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
